When the Evidence Talks
by Henrietta Sherevine
Summary: Di saat Ino mengejar waktu untuk menggapai gelar Masternya, ia malah tak sengaja menyaksikan sebuah 'pembunuhan' dimana Sai berperan sebagai tersangka utamanya. Namun, saat ia mengenal sosok Sai lebih jauh, mengapa nuraninya mengatakan bahwa Sai bukanlah pelaku yang sebenarnya?
1. Saat Penyaksian

**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

A Naruto FanFiction

.

Alternate Universe

Out of Character

.

Henrietta Sherevine

Presents

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saat Penyaksian**

* * *

 _"Give me back my point of view_

 _'Cause I just can't think for you_

 _I can hardly hear you say_

 _What should I do, well you choose"_

 _._

\- Jet, Look What You've Done -

ooo

Terik. Macet. Klakson.

Hanya tiga hal itulah yang sejak setengah jam lalu berputar-putar dibenak Ino. Tangannya memegang kemudi frustasi. Berapa lama lagi ia sampai jika terus seperti ini?

Klakson.

"Sialan!" Ino mengumpat pada BMW hitam disamping kanan mobilnya. Sudah tahu macet panjang, orang tak tahu diri itu malah menekan-nekan klakson percuma. Percuma. Benar, percuma. Bahkan umpatan Ino pun hanya akan membuat darahnya naik, takkan membuat kemacetan ini segera berakhir.

Ino memejamkan mata sambil bersandar di jok. Sejenak beristirahat mungkin bisa sedikit menurunkan tekanan darahnya. Namun hal yang berputar dalam benaknya tetap saja : Terik. Macet. Klakson.

Lalu sirine.

Ino membuka mata saat terdengar bunyi sirine di kejauhan. Terlihat beberapa mobil datang dari arah berlawanan: Dua mobil ambulans, dua mobil patroli. Oke, sekarang Ino dapat menyimpulkan apa gerangan yang membuat Tokyo bisa semacet ini : ada kecelakaan di depan sana.

Karena mengira kemacetan ini akan segera berakhir setelah kecelakaan itu dibereskan, maka Ino menyalakan kembali mobilnya dengan percaya diri. Alunan musik pop kembali terdengar dari radio, membuat gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu, amarahnya kini sudah hilang tak berbekas.

Tak lama mobilnya beranjak. Lancar. Bagus. _Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Macet dan Klakson_ , batinnya. Namun tetap saja langit Tokyo masih terik.

Saat Audi-nya berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen tiga lantai yang sederhana, Ino menganga tak percaya "Aku tak salah alamat, kan?"

Secepat kilat Ino menyambar tas tangan yang ia letakkan di sampng kursi pengemudi, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sana. Ia membaca tulisan di kertas itu dua kali. Lalu membaca papan nama apartemen itu dua kali.

Benar. Tempat inilah yang ia tuju.

Walau agak bingung Ino akhirnya membawa tasnya keluar mobil, lalu berjalan perlahan sambil mengamati apartemen itu lekat-lekat.

"Apa benar editor film terkenal tinggal di apartemen seperti ini?" gumamnya, pada dirinya sendiri.

Apartemen itu amat sederhana. Nampak biasa ditinggali para mahasiswa dengan uang saku pas-pasan. Tidak jelek ataupun kumuh, namun bagi Ino ini tidak layak ditinggali seorang editor film terkenal seperti orang yang akan ditemuinya sekarang. Namun ia tak mungkin salah. Orang itu menuliskan alamat apartemen ini dengan amat jelas di secarik kertas yang kemudian diberikannya pada Ino. Jadi yang perlu Ino lakukan saat ini hanyalah memercayainya.

Editor itu tinggal di lantai tiga, kamar tiga puluh tujuh. Ino berjalan menuju ke lantai atas sambil melihat sekeliling. Sepi.

Tak ada orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor ataupun suara-suara dari dalam. Sepertinya dugaannya benar, yang tinggal disini mayoritas para mahasiswa supersibuk dengan uang saku pas-pasan.

Saat tiba dilantai tiga, Ino mendapati seluruh pintu apartemen tertutup. Sama seperti lantai sebelumnya. Namun saat sampai dipintu bernomor tiga puluh tujuh, pintu itu ternyata tak tertutup sepenuhnya.

Ino menekan bel. Orang yang ia cari pasti ada didalam karena pintu apartemennya tak tertutup sempurna, malah menampilkan sedikit celah. Namun tetap saja tidak sopan apabila ia langsung masuk tanpa peringatan.

Setelah bel pertama tak kunjung dijawab, Ino menekan bel lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban. Kemudian setelah menekan bel untuk kelima kalinya, Ino merasa ada yang aneh, tak mungkin kan pemilik apartemen ini pergi keluar rumah tanpa menutup rapat pintunya?

Oleh karena itu Ino memberanikan diri mengintip melalui celah pintu. Namun celah itu terlalu kecil untuk dapat melihat keadaan dalam rumah. Akhirnya, setelah menarik napas, Ino meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

ooo

Sai masih setia menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya walau orang yang sedari tadi ia telepon tak juga menjawab. Bahkan setelah ia menginjak rem dan mematikan mesin mobil, Sai tetap berharap orang yang ia telepon menjawab panggilannya.

Namun sayangnya tidak.

Ini percobaan teleponnya yang kesepuluh dan tak sedikitpun ia mendengar suara yang ia harapkan. Temannya tak menjawab. Padahal ini urusan penting –amat penting. Maka setelah putus asa akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi orang yang bersangkutan, dan jika ia memergoki keparat itu sengaja membiarkan teleponnya berbunyi tanpa berniat mengangkatnya awas saja, Sai takkan segan-segan meninjunya.

Dengan membawa amarah Sai keluar dari mobilnya, lalu berderap menuju apartemen berlantai tiga yang sepi –dan jelek. Ya, jelek. Ia sampai saat ini tak mengerti mengapa rekan kerjanya memilih tinggal ditempat seperti ini, mengingat pendapatannya sebagai editor professional pasti lebih dari cukup untuk menyewa apartemen kelas atas, atau membuat rumah, misalnya. Entahlah.

Langkah Sai semakin cepat saat melewati koridor lantai pertama, tak sabar untuk segera sampai, tepatnya untuk segera meninju keparat sialan yang menyusahkannya itu. Sekilas ia mendengar suara mobil diparkir, Sai menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk melihat apakah itu mobil Si Keparat atau bukan, karena rata-rata penghuni apartemen ini adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang krisis uang saku, jadi tak mungkin pula mampu membeli mobil...Audi.

Oke, ini Audi. Bukan mobil Si Keparat. Dan benar saja, saat sesosok wanita berambut pirang panjang keluar dari sana, Sai mengembuskan napas lalu meneruskan langkah.

Akhirnya, ooh akhirnya. Sai tiba di depan pintu apartemen nomor tiga puluh tujuh.

"Kankuroooo! Buka pintunya!"

Alih-alih menekan bel, dengan emosional Sai berteriak didepan pintu dengan tak terkendali. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Sialan, kau! Buka pintunya!"

Namun lagi, tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya ia memutar kenop pintu dengan kasar dan matanya melebar saat mendapati pintu itu tak terkunci. Sai sempat tertegun. Kankuro –rekannya- bukanlah orang yang ceroboh walau ia orang yang tak mengerti estetika. Jadi, mengapa pintunya tak terkunci?

Karena sudah terlanjur memutar kenop, akhirnya ia membuka pintu itu perlahan dan matanya segera menangkap koridor rumah yang gelap gulita.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sai segera masuk dan berjalan perlahan. Cahaya dari luar segera menerangi koridor itu walau sedikit. Dan setelah Sai berhasil menggapai sakelar lampu yang ia sudah hapal benar letaknya, Sai berbalik untuk menutup pintu. Pintu itu tak sampai ia tutup sempurna karena bau besi segera menyerbu hidungnya. Bau ini...

Sai berbalik dengan satu gerakan cepat. Lalu mendapati Kankuro terbaring di koridor rumah dalam keadaan bermandikan darah, beberapa meter didepannya.

Lutut Sai membeku.

Mata sipitnya melebar selebar yang ia bisa. Apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Hingga di detik ketiga, ia masih membeku. Lalu pada detik keempat Sai memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekat. Detik berikutnya otaknya memerintahkan untuk memeriksa apakah temannya masih hidup atau tidak. Dan di detik keenam kaki Sai mulai bergerak.

Kini Sai bisa melihat dengan jelas pisau yang menancap di dada Kankuro. Langkahnya semakin mendekat, mendekat, hingga ia sampai pada tubuh temannya yang malang.

Dengan kaki gemetaran Sai berjongkok untuk mengamati tubuh itu lebih dekat. Pucat. Pucat sekali.

"Kankuro?"

Tak ada jawaban. Apakah...

"Kankuro?"

Kembali tak ada jawaban. Lalu tangan Sai terulur untuk memeriksa nadi kawannya itu. Berulang ia mencoba merasakan detak yang ia harapkan ada disana, namun nihil, sekuat apapun ia menekan nadi Kankuro, detak itu tak juga ia rasakan.

Hingga suara bel mengagetkannya.

Sai terbelalak menatap pintu. Astaga, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia menelan ludah gelisah. Tangannya kini ikut gemetaran. Sai tak tahu apakah ia harus berjalan membukakan pintu atau membiarkan tamu itu pergi dengan sendirinya. Ia tak tahu. Ia masih kebingungan saat bel kedua berbunyi. Apa yang akan dilakukan sang tamu apabila melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini? Apa ia akan dituduh bersalah? Apakah...

Bel kembali berbunyi.

Sai gelagapan. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, melihat kearah pintu dan tubuh kawannya bergantian. Kemudian matanya menangkap darah yang masih mengalir dari dada Kankuro. Darahnya. Masih. Mengalir. Apa mungkin kawannya masih hidup?

Maka ia membuat keputusan untuk membiarkan tamu itu diluar. Tangannya yang gemetaran kembali terulur untuk menarik pisau yang masih menancap. Cukup sulit. Entah pisau itu menembus tulang atau efek tangan Sai yang gemetaran, yang jelas pisau itu sulit dicabut.

Bel keempat berbunyi.

Sai akhirnya berhasil mencabut pisau berlumuran darah itu. Kini tangannya ikut berlumuran darah. Ia masih menggenggam pisau itu lalu mengamatinya saat bel kembali berbunyi.

Tatapannya beralih ke tubuh Kankuro. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tak ada tanda-tanda tarikan napas, bahkan setelah pisau itu dicabut.

Kankuro nampaknya sudah meninggal.

Sai baru akan bangkit untuk memanggil ambulans saat pintu depan terbuka perlahan. Detik berikutnya sesosok wanita berambut pirang panjang muncul disana saat pintu terbuka sepenuhnya. Mata Sai bersibobrok dengan _aquamarine_ gadis itu. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Kemudian sang gadis berteriak tertahan sambil bergerak ke belakang, nyaris terjengkang.

Sementara Sai masih berjongkok, dengan pisau ditangan kirinya, dengan ekspresi kaget yang bodoh menghiasi wajahnya, dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, dengan tak kunjung mengambil tindakan apapun.

Sempurna.

Seorang gadis telah memergokinya berjongkok didepan sebuah tubuh yang sudah kaku sambil memegang pisau. Apa kabar dengan masa depannya? Apa kabar dengan filmnya?

ooo

Ino berteriak dengan suara tersangkut di tenggorokan saking kagetnya. Darah. Astaga, itu darah sungguhan! Mimpi apa ia semalam? Alih-alih bisa menyelesaikan tesisnya dengan cepat, ia malah harus menyaksikan pembunuhan tak manusiawi didepan matanya. Demi tuhan.

Pria berambut hitam itu menatapnya tak kalah takjub. Pisau masih dalam genggamannya. Apa ia tak mendengar bel betubi-tubinya barusan?

Pikiran-pikiran buruk segera menghantui benak Ino. Bagaimana jika pria itu malah mengejarnya, lalu membunuhnya untuk membungkam mulutnya. Lagipula, apartemen ini sepi...

Tanpa pemikiran lebih lanjut, Ino berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tangga. Suara derap langkah dibelakangnya menandakan bahwa pria tadi tengah mengejarnya. Sial! Ia tak tak boleh berlari! Namun jika tak berlari, nyawanya...

"Tunggu! Itu tak seperti yang kau lihat!"

Pria itu berteriak dibelakangnya, namun Ino tak sudi berhenti hanya untuk mendengarkannya bicara.

"Tunggu!"

Ino tahu kini pria itu hanya beberapa langkah di belakangnya namun ia tak mau menyerah.

"Tunggu!"

Dan sialnya, paru-parunya tak mendukungnya untuk melarikan diri. ino terengah saat tangannya mencapai pegangan tangga. Namun ia akan berjuang. Sekuat tenaga.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Ino merasakan siku kirinya berhasil diraih pria itu. Ino berontak. Tubuhnya takkan mampu berlari sampai bawah, atau ia akan kehabisan napas ditengah jalan. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Tolooonggg"

Ditengah pandangannya yang berputar-putar, Ino berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Berharap salah seorang penghuni apartemen sepi ini bersedia menolongnya.

"Dengar. Aku takkan menyakitimu. Dengar. Astaga, dengar! Bukan aku yang membunuh!" pria itu kini menahan kedua tangan Ino. Ino sudah kehilangan tenaga. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Oksigen. Ia butuh oksigen.

"Lepas...lepaskan!" suara Ino semakin melemah. Setelah ini mungkin ia takkan bisa teriak lagi. Ia harus berfokus untuk bernapas dengan benar, atau ia akan pingsan, disini, bersama seorang pembunuh.

"Dengar, aku menemukannya sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu. Demi tuhan! Aku akan memanggil polisi, sekarang. Aku akan memanggil polisi dan ambulans" pria itu berkata dengan panik. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam siku Ino sementara tangan kirinya berusaha mengeluarkan ponsel di saku celananya.

Sementara Ino, alih-alih untuk berontak, untuk bernapas saja ia kesusahan. Tidak, ia tak boleh pingsan disini.

"Halo? Ada pembunuhan di..."

Ino merasakan kesadarannya mulai menipis. Tak apa jika ia hanya pingsan disini. Bersama seorang pembunuh. Namun masalahnya, paru-parunya takkan mampu mensuplai oksigen untuk tubuhnya selama ia pingsan.

"...Ya, di lantai tiga. Kamar tiga puluh tujuh. Saya menemukannya..."

Namun bahayanya siapa yang akan memasangkan alat bantu napas untuknya? Tak lama Ino terjatuh. Jika saja pria dihadapannya tak menahan tangannya, Ino pasti sudah jatuh berguling di tangga. Pria itu nampak panik saat Ino rubuh. Ino sudah tak mendengar lagi apa yang pria itu katakan atau apakah polisi yang sedang ditelepon segera datang atau tidak. Disaat seperti ini ia hanya berdoa pria didepannya ini memang bukanlah seorang pembunuh, dan ia bersedia menolongnya. Maka hal terakhir yang bisa Ino lakukan ialah mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari sakunya, menyodorkan pada pria dihadapannya, sambil berkata lirih ditengah usahanya mencari oksigen, "Oksigen...Audi...hitam...jok bela...kang..."

ooo

Sai menatap kunci mobil dihadapannya dengan bingung. Lalu gadis pirang yang rubuh itu berkata dengan terbata-bata, "Oksigen...Audi...hitam...jok bela...kang..."

Setelahnya gadis itu pingsan. Kunci mobil yang ia sodorkan tadi terjatuh sebelum tangan Sai sempat meraihnya. Bagaimana bisa? Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam ponsel dengan seorang petugas polisi masih berbicara diseberang sana, sementara tangan kanannya menahan tubuh wanita itu agar tak jatuh.

"Tunggu disana, kami akan segera datang kesana."

Setelah polisi diseberang sana mengatakannya, Sai menaruh ponselnya di anak tangga. Lalu meraih punggung wanita yang tengah tersengal-sengal agar tak jatuh. Tiap tarikan napasnya terdengar berat dan mengerikan. Apa yang terjadi? Jangan jangan...asma?

Sai melirik kunci mobil yang tadi terjatuh, memungutnya, lalu menaruhnya di pangkuan gadis itu. Ia masih ingat kata-kata gadis itu sebelum pingsan. Lalu mencernanya. Oksigen di jok belakang Audi hitam.

Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat Sai memboponga gadis itu dan menuruni anak tangga. Berdoa dalam hati agar gadis ini masih bertahan setibanya dibawah. Jangan sampai gadis ini meregang nyawa dipangkuannya.

Astaga, setelah terancam dicurigai sebagai tersangka pembunuhan Kankuro, kini apalagi? Mengapa pula gadis yang memergokinya malah ikut-ikutan sekarat seperti ini?

"Hei! Ada apa?"

Terdengar suara gadis di ujung tangga. Sai yang sudah mencapai setengah tangga menuju kebawah mendongak saat mendengar suara nyaring itu.

"Tadi aku mendengar teriakan, ada apa?" ulangnya. Begitu melihat baju merah putih yang dikenakan gadis itu, Sai teringat akan ambulans. "Hei, kau! Ambil ponsel di anak tangga! Panggil ambulans!"

Gadis itu segera melihat kebawah, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil ponsel Sai yang masih diletakkan di tangga, "Ada apa?"

"Cepat! Wanita ini sekarat! Panggil ambulans!"

Gadis itu rupanya cepat tanggap. Ia segera menekan nomor di ponsel Sai, lalu menyusul ke bawah. Sementara Sai melanjutkan langkahnya ke lantai bawah. Secepat yang ia bisa.

Napas gadis pirang ini terdengar makin menyakitkan. Sai berusaha berkonsentrasi pada langkahnya sambil menambah kecepatan. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi ia akan sampai di bawah.

"Hei! Ia kenapa?"

Sai menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah gadis yang menyusulnya dibelakang, "Asma, atau entahlah. Yang jelas napasnya tersengal"

"Aku sudah memanggil ambulans. Hei, hentikan! Ia bisa mati jika terus kau biarkan seperti itu! Turunkan ia saat sampai di lantai satu!"

"Kau bodoh, ya? Aku akan mengambil oksigen di mobilnya..." Sai menjawab sekenanya sambil setengah berlari. Derap langkah dibelakangnya nampak dipercepat , lalu saat Sai tiba di lantai satu, gadis dibelakangnya berhasil menyusul, saat gadis itu melihat keadaan gadis yang sedang sekarat, ia berkata dengan lantang. "Astaga, turunkan! Sekarang!"

"Bodoh! Kau akan..."

"Turunkan! Aku akan memberinya napas buatan, kau larilah ke mobil untuk mengambil oksigen!"

"Tapi..."

"Tak ada waktu untuk berdebat! Cepat!" teriakan gadis itu berubah ganas. Sai tak punya pilihan lain selain menurunkan gadis pirang itu, membaringkannya di lantai. Gadis berbaju merah putih tadi segera membuka mulut Si Gadis Pirang, lalu mulai memberikan napas buatan. Sementara Sai berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Audi yang terparkir di samping mobilnya.

ooo

Sejak pertama kali membuka matanya beberapa detik lalu, Ino sudah tahu ia tengah berada di rumah sakit. Bersama selang oksigen.

Astaga, sudah berapa lama ia tak memakai selang ini?

Berbulan-bulan lalu, sepertinya. Dan ia sangat benci harus mengenakannya lagi.

Dan...ia selamat? Pembunuh itu menyelamatkannya? Syukurlah. Ia tak peduli pria itu pembunuh atau bukan. Yang penting ia selamat.

Hal yang ia ingat berikutnya ialah mayat laki-laki yang ia lihat di apartemen. itu Kankuro. Pria yang ingin ditemuinya hari ini. Namun siapa sangka ia akan menemuianya dalam keadaan seperti itu?

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?"

Suara sopran seorang perempuan membuat Ino menoleh kearah tirai yang membatasi ranjangnya dengan ranjang lain. Perempuan berambut coklat yang tak ia kenali ini muncul dari balik tirai, tersenyum kearahnya sambil berjalan mendekat.

Ino balas tersenyum, "Ya. Kau...?"

"Ah, aku penghuni apartemen tempat kau pingsan tadi. Aku mendengar teriakanmu, lalu aku keluar, dan mendapati pria...ah aku tidak tahu namanya, sedang membopongmu yang sedang tersengal. Jadi aku menolongmu dengan memberikan napas buatan sementara ia mengambil tabung oksigen di mobilmu." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Ino berusaha mencerna semuanya. Jadi benar, pembunuh itu menolongnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku,"ujar Ino tulus. Gadis berambut coklat itu balas tersenyum. "Lalu dimana pria itu sekarang?"

"Di kantor polisi, aku kaget saat mendengar Kak Kankuro terbunuh di apartemennya. Sebenarnya aku belum dengar kelanjutan ceritanya, tapi..."

Ucapan gadis itu terpotong oleh kedatangan dua orang polisi ke ruangan itu. Tanpa basa-basi salah seorang polisi berkata pada Ino, "Apa kau sudah sanggup untuk kami mintai keterangan?"

Ino mengerjap, "Kurasa, ya." Ino tahu mau tak mau ia harus berurusan dengan ini, dan itu artinya tesisnya akan tertunda lagi. Lebih parahnya lagi, berantakan.

"Baiklah, kami akan memanggilkan perawat untuk mengantarkan Anda ke mobil patroli kami di depan" Dan setelah itu mereka pergi.

Meninggalkan Ino hanya bisa menelan ludah, dalam hati mengucapkan maaf pada tesisnya yang sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk diselesaikan.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hellooooo!

Kita berjumpa lagi di Fanfic Author yang kedua. Fanfic ini dibuat dengan pemadatan kata, artinya dibuat dengan _to the point,_ tanpa basa-basi. Ini karena waktu Author yang tak banyak untuk menulis, he he. Tapi Author harap maksud dan segala perasaan yang Author ingin sampaikan ke Pembaca melalui cerita ini bisa tersampaikan yoo ^^

Oh, iya, terima kasih tak henti Author ucapkan pada kalian yang bersedia me-Review cerita Author yang sebelumnya (A Black Llight), bahkan beberapa komentar membuat Author terharu T.T

Dan mengenai beberapa permintaan sequel A Black Light yang ada dikolom Review... Author memutuskan untuk tidak membuat sequel tentang kisah mereka di Venezia atau kisah mereka _after the wedding_ , he he. Tapiiiii Fanfic ini masih berhubungan dengan A Black Light lhoo. Hanya saja Author 'menggeser' pemeran utamanya. Jadi, tunggu saja kejutan-kejutan kecil yang akan Author sisipkan di kelanjutan series ini yaaa ^^

Mengapa Author tak membuat sequel A Black Light?

Karenaaaaaaa Author tak mau isi sequel itu hanya berisi 'kisah cinta' Sasuke-Sakura saja, jadi Author putuskan untuk menyisipkan atau menyiratkan sequelnya di Fanfic ini. Intinya Author berpegang teguh pada genre _Action-Adventure_ dengan 'bumbu' _Romance_ , he he.

Oke, selamat membaca, Guys ^^


	2. Saat Pernyataan

**Saat Pernyataan**

* * *

 _You're wondering why_

 _I talk to you as if you knew me_

 _But what would years of wrong impressions_

 _Do besides distract you from_

 _What should have been me_

 _._

-Loud Family, Years of Wrong Impression-

ooo

"...ya, dan aku memegang pisau itu"

Sai berucap dengan mantap. Keringat mengucur perlahan menuruni pipinya. Jelas sekali ia gugup.

"Kau mencabut pisaunya? Mengapa?" tanya seorang Opsir yang duduk dihadapan Sai. Sai menelan ludah, "Darahnya masih mengalir. Astaga, aku dapat dengan jelas melihatnya. Kupikir ia masih hidup. Kupikir aku hanya tak bisa merasakan nadinya saja karena gugup. Namun setelah kucabut pisaunya ia tetap tak bergerak. Aku hanya berpikir jika aku mencabut pisaunya, ia akan selamat."

"Mengapa setelah kau memeriksa nadinya dan menyatakannya meninggal, kau tak langsung menelepon polisi? Atau keluar untuk memanggil tetangga?" tanya Opsir itu lagi. Dan sialnya ia benar. Sai kini hanya bisa mengutuk sikap bodohnya tadi. "Aku hanya tak yakin...aku...ah, aku panik."

"Jika kesaksianmu benar, mengapa kau tak membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang datang? kau bisa meminta bantuannya untuk memanggil polisi, jika kau terlalu panik... atau semacamnya. Mengapa kau lebih memilih hanya diam disana sampai gadis itu membuka pintu?"

Skak Mat.

Jika Sai punya jawaban, pasti ia akan menjawabnya langsung. Namun sayangnya ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia belari kearah pintu saat bel berbunyi. "Aku...aku...panik. Tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat itu"

"Apa itu artinya kau tak punya jawaban?" seorang polisi lain yang berdiri dibelakangnya ikut bertanya. Sai diam sebentar, lalu menggeleng.

"Dengar, kau tak punya alasan berdiam diri di ruangan itu lebih lama, kecuali karena kau adalah pelakunya" ujar Opsir dengan nada rendah dan dalam. Sai melebarkan mata. Sadar benar bahwa dirinya kini menjabat gelar sebagai _Tersangka Utama_ kasus ini.

"Aku tak membunuhnya! Astaga, dia temanku. Aku tak punya alasan sedikitpun untuk membunuhnya" ujar Sai sebagai pembelaan diri. Sang Opsir hanya mengangkat bahu, "Sudah berapa lama kalian terlibat proyek pembuatan film bersama?"

"Lima tahun belakangan ini. Tepatnya empat film yang kami produksi bersama. Dia editor handal. Pandai memanipulasi adegan, khususnya adegan _action_. Dan demi tuhan. Aku tak pernah terlibat pertengkaran apapun dengannya. Kalian bisa tanya dengan kru lain di Rumah Produksi jika tak percaya" peluh di dahi Sai masih sesekali menetes. Tiga polisi di ruangan ini pasti memerhatikan seluruh gerak-geriknya, namun ia tak peduli. Yang ia katakan seluruhnya ialah kejujuran.

"Dan di keempat film itu, kau selalu menjadi sutradara?"

Sai mengangguk. "Aku selalu menyerahkan editorial proyek film terbaikku padanya"

Opsir dihadapannya mengangguk-angguk, lalu membaca berkas yang ada diatas meja sekilas, "Apa benar saat ini kalian sedang dalam proses pembuatan film?"

Sai kembali mengangguk. "Prosesnya sudah 80%. Syuting sudah selesai, hanya tinggal proses editing sedikit lagi dan semuanya akan selesai. Hari ini aku berencana bertemu dengannya untuk membicarakan _finishing touch_ film ini. Namun hingga siang ia tak kunjung datang ke Rumah Produksi dan teleponku pun tak satupun ia angkat, karenanya aku datang menyusul ke apartemennya."

"Mm... begitu. Apa judul filmnya?"

-ooo-

"Airmata Matahari" tandas Ino, lalu bangkit sebentar untuk membetulkan posisi duduknya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Kupikir judul film itu sangat menarik, juga sinopsisnya. Karenanya aku memutuskan untuk menjadikannya bahan ulasan tesisku. Untuk alasan itu pulalah aku menemui korban hari ini"

"Kapan kau pertamakali mengenal korban?"

"Satu minggu lalu. Kankuro adalah kenalan kakak temanku yang kebetulan terlibat pula di dunia perfilman. Sejak aku bercerita pada temanku bahwa aku akan mengambil film ini untuk bahan tesisku, ia menyarankan aku menemuinya karena Kankuro adalah editor utama film ini. Jadi…. Begitulah"

Seorang polisi wanita yang duduk dihadapan Ino mengangguk, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di catatannya. "Apa kesan pertamamu saat melihat saudara Sai tengan duduk disamping korban…."

"Berjongkok" koreksi Ino. Polisi tadi mengulang pertanyaannya, "Baiklah, berjongkok disamping korban sambil memegang pisau?"

Ino berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku….tentunya yang terpikir pertama kali ialah….ia sedang membunuh Kankuro dengan pisau itu. Dan….. aku tak tahu lagi"

Polisi wanita itu terdiam, menunggu keterangan Ino lebih lanjut. Namun Ino tak meneruskan kalimatnya. "Hanya itu?"

Ino menggigit bibir, "Aku terlalu panik, takut, disaat yang bersamaan. Satu-satunya yang kupikirkan saat itu hanyalah melapor polisi dan lari menjauh" Ino berhenti sejenak, "Dan yang kutakutkan benar saja, setelah melihatku dibalik pintu, pria itu mengejarku. Dan….dan demi tuhan, aku berpenyakit dan aku tak mampu berlari terlampau jauh. Kemudian akhirnya aku pingsan kehabisan napas"

"Kami sudah tahu kondisimu dari dokter yang menanganimu di rumah sakit. Kau tak periu mengungkitnya lagi. Sekarang kau boleh pulang dan beristirahat. Tapi bersiaplah jika suatu saat kami memanggilmu untuk bersaksi di pengadilan"

-ooo-

Sai mengembuskan napas berat. Amat berat. Jika ia tahu Kankuro dibunuh, maka ia akan datang lebih awal. Dan….sudahlah. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan masa depannya.

Ponselnya berbunyi; telepon dari Rumah Produksi.

Sai mengumpat frustasi, walau akhirnya mengangkat telepon itu juga. "Chojuro?"

 _"Kau masih di kantor polisi?"_ orang di seberang sana bertanya tergesa, dan Sai hanya menjawab sekenanya, "Ya. Aku akan kesana sekarang"

 _"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku lihat di televisi….."_

"Aku akan kesana sekarang." Potong Sai gusar, lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon. Televisi? Ya, para wartawan sialan itu entah bagaimana bisa langsung menghirup aroma kasus ini. Padahal Sai mengira wartawan takkan secepat itu. Dan ini jelas berita buruk baginya.

Dan filmnya.

Sai kembali mengembuskan napas berat saat kembali mengingat filmnya. Proyek yang bahkan belum diselesaikannya. Yang tentu saja akan tertunda dengan hadirnya kasus ini.

Maka dengan gontai ia melangkah menuruni tangga, menuju _pintu rahasia_ kantor polisi, beranjak pulang. Ia tentunya takkan diizinkan pulang melalui pintu depan karena jajaran wartawan sudah menunggunya sejak siang. Sai bahkan tersenyum pahit saat membayangkan wajahnya akan menghiasi halaman pertama koran esok pagi dengan judul berita: _Seorang sutradara ternama menjadi tersangka pembunuhan._

Astaga.

"Kau yang mengantarku ke rumah sakit?"

Sai menoleh. Lalu mendapati gadis berambut pirang berdiri beberapa meter dibelakangnya. "Ya, kunci mobilmu kuberikan pada polisi"

"Jadi aku diantar menggunakan mobilmu?" gadis itu bertanya dengan ekspresi datar. Sai menatapnya ganjil, "Ya"

"Terima kasih"

Gadis itu berterima kasih? Oh ya, Sai hampir lupa bahwa gadis itu sekarat saat ia membawanya ke rumah sakit. "Sama-sama"

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Pikiran Sai sedang kacau. Ia merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu, namun tak tahu apa.

Dan akhirnya gadis itu yang memulai percakapan.

"Jadi kau benar melakukannya?"

"Pembunuhan itu?" Sai mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, merasa tersinggung. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini menanyakannya dengan wajah amat datar? Seolah baru menanyakan _apa-kau-meminjam-pulpenku-barusan?_

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Sai emosi. "Dengar. Aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku. Tidak. Membunuhnya. Aku menemukannya sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku hanya masuk, panik, gemetar, mencabut pisau, lalu kau dating. Apa itu cukup jelas, Nona?"

Alih-alih menjawab, gadis itu malah berjalan menuruni tangga. Memperkecil jaraknya dengan Sai. "Apa aku bisa memercayaimu?"

Sai tahu persis gadis itu tengah menatapnya curiga. Dan tentu saja ia tersinggung. Sai ingin marah namun ia tak ingin mengundang perhatian beberapa polisi yang bertebaran di sekitar mereka. Tak periu menambah masalah.

"Terserah kau saja" Sai akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan gadis itu dan berbalik untuk pulang. Namun suara hak sepatu dibelakangnya menandakan gadis itu tengah mengikuti langkahnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud mencurigaimu, aku hanya bertanya. Bagaimanapun… bagaimanapun jika kau tak membawaku ke rumah sakit siang tadi, maka aku takkan selamat." Gadis itu setengah berlari menuruni tangga, mengejar Sai yang mempercepat langkah. Sai akhirnya berhenti, lalu berbalik, menatap _aquamarine_ gadis pirang yang kini hanya berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

"Kau memang tak bisa memercayaiku, karena aku dengan bodohnya hanya diam gemetaran saat kau menekan bel beberapa kali. Dan kau berlari, karena mengira aku akan mengejarmu untuk membuatmu bungkam, kan? Baik, kau memang tak salah. Akulah yang salah" ujar Sai tajam. Berharap dengan penjelasannya ini gadis itu akan mengerti, walau tak memercayai.

Gadis itu hanya diam. Bahkan saat Sai kembali berbalik untuk pergi gadis itu hanya mematung. Detik berikutnya, saat langkah Sai sudah semakin jauh, gadis itu kembali meneriakkan terima kasih, walau Sai, dengan setumpuk beban pikirannya memutuskan untuk tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

-ooo-

"Kau sudah memeriksa pisaunya?"

Yugao menoleh kearah Rin yang sedang menekuni sepotong kemeja berlumuran darah diseberang meja, kemudian mengangguk. "Sudah. Hanya ada dua sidik jari. Milik korban dan milik tersangka."

Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk, sementara matanya tetap dengan tekun menelusuri inci demi inci kemeja itu melalui lup.

Hening sejenak. Berkutat dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Di laboratorium ini hanya tersisa mereka berdua. Ini sudah malam dan kebetulan sekali mereka mendapatkan _shift_ malam.

"Tapi Yugao, tidakkah kau merasa ganjil dengan cara tersangka memegang pisau? Saksi berkata bahwa pria itu memegang pisau dengan tangan kirinya, dan pria itu terbukti tidak kidal. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Rin kembali berkomentar. Diseberangnya Yugao mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, mungkin tersangka menusuk korban dengan tangan kanan, lalu mencabut pisaunya dengan tangan kiri?"

Kali ini Rin mengalihkan matanya dari kemeja itu, menatap lawan bicaranya, "Begitukah? Apa kau menemukan sidik jari tangan kanan-kirinya?"

Yugao terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa, "Sayangnya tidak. Aku hanya menemukan sidik jari tangan kiri"

Rin hanya tersenyum, "Sejak awal memang ada yang ganjil disini. Pisau tangan kiri. Sidik jari. Dan kabarnya tak ada jejak kaki tersangka di bagian dalam rumah. Menarik, bukan?"

Yugao terlihat agak terkejut. "Oh ya?"

Rin mengangkat bahu, "Jadi, Yugao, apa pendapatmu?"

"Menurutku bagian tersangka hanya diam disamping korban saat bel dibunyikan sebanyak lima kali hanya masuk akal jika memang dialah pelakunya. Itu menurutku" ujar Yugao, walau mengatakannya dengan yakin, ada sedikit nada ragu terselip disana. Seperti biasa, Rin hanya tersenyum.

"Aku malah berpendapat sebaliknya. Orang ini bukan pelakunya"

Yugao melipat kening, "Maksudmu pelakunya orang luar?"

Rin mengangguk, "Bisa jadi seperti itu"

"Ah, menurutku ini sudah sangat jelas" sanggah Yugao. Rin tertawa, "Baiklah, kau mau bertaruh?"

Yugao menatap mata cokelat Rin dari seberang meja, tersenyum miring. "Bertaruh? Bukan ide yang buruk."

-ooo-

Ino meringis memandangi mejanya yang berantakan. Semenjak bangun pagi beberapa saat lalu, hal yang terngiang-ngiang dibenak gadis itu hanyalah _Tesis. Tesis. Tesis._

Bagaimana nasib tesisnya?

Seharusnya kemarin ia berhasil mewawancarai Kankuro. Seharusnya malam tadi ia sudah mengerjakan bagian pembuka tesisnya. Dan nyatanya tesis itu kini belum sedikitpun tersentuh.

Ino menarik kursi dan duduk bersandar, frustasi. Siapa pula yang perlu ia wawancarai jika satu-satunya orang dalam film itu yang ia kenal kini sudah tiada?

Mengunjungi Rumah Produksinya.

Tiba-tiba ide itu muncul di benak Ino. Mengapa tak terpikir sejak tadi? Oh, baiklah. Sebelum semua ini terlambat, sebaiknya ia segera mandi dan berangkat. Ia tahu alamat Rumah Produksinya. Anggap saja ada seorang mahasiswa yang ingin mewawancarai film itu, dan tentunya mereka takkan keberatan, bukan?

-ooo-

Persetan dengan wartawan.

Sai mengumpat dari balik jendela lantai dua Rumah Produksi. Ini masih pagi dan puluhan wartawan sudah sesak memenuhi halaman bangunan ini. Apa yang mereka pikirkan, sih?

Dan tentunya ini berita buruk. Reputasinya –dan juga filmnya- akan jatuh bahkan sebelum film ini dirilis. Menyakitkan. Jika ia bertemu pembunuh Kankuro suatu hari nanti maka ia takkan segan melemparkan satu tinju kearah wajahnya.

"Kau diam saja disini, tak bisa juga kan, kau keluar?"

Sai menoleh. Mendapati Chojuro tengah berdiri disampingnya, juga memandangi kerumunan wartawan itu dengan ekspresi datar. "Sepertinya memang begitu. Dan jika aku bisa keluar pun, pasti karena polisi yang menjemputku"

"Menjemputmu?" Tanya Chojuro polos. Sai menarik napas, "Astaga! Aku tersangka utama mereka! Pastinya aku akan dipanggil berkali-kali kesana. Tadi malam bukti belum cukup terkumpul untuk menahanku, makanya aku dibebaskan, namun pastinya ada saja polisi yang membuntutiku"

Chojuro hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Semalam kau menceritakannya sambil emosi, jadi aku tak menangkap semua penjelasanmu. Jika sudah begini kau serahkan saja pada polisi, bukti pasti takkan merujuk padamu jika kau tak bersalah"

Sai hanya diam. Apa yang dikatakan Chojuro memang benar. Namun permasalahannya ialah aktivitasnya akan terhambat. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi dan semuanya akan selesai.

"Jangan gelisah begitu. Sudahlah, ayo sarapan." Chojuro menepuk punggung Sai sambil lalu. Sementara Sai masih memandang kearah yang sama, berpikir tentang hal yang sama.

Sai hanya terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum teringat akan sesuatu. Pengacara. Ya, dalam suatu keadaan tertentu terkadang pengacara bisa sangat berguna. Dan salahsatunya dalam kasus ini. Maka Sai segera berbalik arah, sambil menekan tombol-tombol ponselnya tergesa, ia berjalan menuruni tangga.

-ooo-

Ino memutar kunci mobilnya sekali lagi. Tak berhasil.

Dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Audi yang ia gunakan memang terkadang merepotkan. Padahal sedikit lagi -satu belokan lagi-, ia akan sampai di Rumah Produksi. Namun sepertinya langit tak mengizinkan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Akhirnya gadis itu keluar. Membawa tas tangannya dan berencana berjalan untuk mencapai bangunan itu. Untung saja tadi ia sempat menepi saat mesin mobilnya mulai mengeluarkan bunyi ganjil, sebelum benar-benar mati. Setidaknya mobilnya takkan menghalangi jalan walau harus diparkir dipinggir jalan seperti ini. Lantas mau bagaimana lagi?

Ino mengunci mobilnya lalu dengan napas berat mulai berjalan. Kali ini ia menyiapkan oksigen didalam tasnya. Takut-takut jika peristiwa kemarin terulang lagi. Namun nampaknya tak apa-apa. Toh hanya berjalan sedikit saja, kan?

Ino baru berjalan sejauh beberapa meter saat dua mobil besar datang dari arah berlawanan. Tepatnya dari kelokan yang sedang ia tuju. Mobil televisi? Entahlah. Ino tak peduli. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah berjalan menuju Rumah Produksi. Dengan selamat.

Namun saat beberapa orang berlari dari arah yang sama. Dengan membawa kamera. Membawa microphone. Dan lain lain. Ino menghentikan langkah. Jangan-jangan….

 _"Tunggu disini saja, sebentar lagi mobilnya akan sampai di belokan ini."_ Salah seorang yang berpenampilan seperti wartawan berseru kepada rekannya. Atau itu memang wartawan? Entahlah. Jarak Ino dengan mereka terpaut cukup dekat sehingga Ino dengan jelas bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Ino masih berhenti. Dengan segera berjuta skenario _'jangan-jangan'_ menari- nari dibenaknya.

 _"Hei, kau lihat gadis itu? Demi tuhan! Dia saksi yang kulihat kemarin di kantor polisi."_

 _"Oh ya? Kau melihatnya kemarin?"_

 _"Iya, bodoh! Daripada lelah menunggu sutradara sombong itu, lebih baik kita wawancarai saja dia!"_

Dan Ino segera mengerti apa yang akan terjadi. dua wartawan itu segera berlari menuju kearahnya. Mobil televisi yang tadinya menepi tak jauh dari kelokan itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Sesuai perintah sang wartawan.

Yang perlu Ino lakukan saat ini ialah : berbalik dan lari.

Atau masalahnya akan semakin panjang.

Tanpa piker panjang Ino segera berbalik dan berlari menuju…mobilnya? Ia sadar ini tak ada gunanya. Toh mobilnya hanya bisa diam, sama sekali tak bermanfaat untuk melarikan diri. Namun setidaknya ia bisa bersembunyi di dalamnya. Baiklah.

 _"Nona! Tunggu! Izinkan kami menanyai sedikit"_

 _"Nona Yamanaka, tunggu!"_

Apa? Bahkan mereka mengetahui namanya? Tidak, Ino takkan membiarkan semuanya berjalan semakin buruk. Lupakan soal Rumah Produksi itu sejenak. Yang penting kini dirinya berhasil kabur dari mereka.

Namun kerumunan wartawan itu semakin riuh saja. Ino tak berani menengok kebelakang. Namun samar-samar ia mendengar suara mobil dibelakangnya. Dan teriakan wartawan segera membuncah.

Ino masih berlari dengan kecepatan paling tinggi yang memungkinkan bagi paru-parunya. Suara mesin mobil itu semakin jelas. Mendekat. Dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan Ino semakin terengah-engah.

"Hei kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sambil berlari, Ino menoleh kearah mobil yang kini sedang melaju pelan disisinya. Patah-patah Ino menjawab, "Mobilku…..mogok"

"Bodoh, cepat naik!" perintah seorang pria setelah kaca mobilnya diturunkan sepenuhnya. Ino baru menyadari bahwa orang ini orang yang kemarin. "Tapi…mobilku…."

"CEPAT NAIK!" bentakan pria itu membuat Ino menghentikan larinya. Dan wartawan yang semakin mendekat mendorong Ino untuk segera membuka pintu mobil dan masuk dengan tergesa. Mobil ini bahkan tidak berhenti saat Ino bergabung untuk naik. Dan tepat saat Ino menutup pintu, pria itu segera tancap gas. Ino nyaris terjengkang kebelakang akibat gas yang mendadak ini. Namun syukurlah, paru-parunya selamat.

"Kau membawa oksigen, kan?"

Dengan sisa-sisa engahannya, Ino menatap pria berambut hitam yang duduk dibalik kemudi sambil mengangguk. "Ba..wa…". Mungkin saja pria itu takut kejadian kemarin terulang lagi.

Konsentrasi pria itu kini tertuju sepenuhnya kearah jalanan. Kecepatan tinggi membuat wartawan-wartawan itu –dan mobil televisinya- sudah tertinggal jauh dibelakang. Ino buru-buru memasang _seatbelt_ , tahu benar perjalanannya kali ini akan begitu menegangkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ino mengatur napasnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku berniat datang ke Rumah Produksi film yang dengan digarap mendiang Kankuro. Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Dan sialnya mobilku mogok dijalan. Seperti yang kau lihat"

Pria disampingnya mengernyit, "Mau apa kau ke Rumah Produksi? Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kankuro?"

"Hanya kenalan. Aku berencana membahas film itu untuk tesisku, mewawancarainya sebagai langkah awal. Karena aku tak bisa meresensi film itu sendiri karena film itu belum rilis" jelas Ino. Pria disampingnya menoleh kearah Ino, "Sudah tahu belum rilis, mengapa kau mengangkatnya untuk tesis?"

"Itu diperbolehkan. Kupikir judul dan sinopsisnya menarik. Cocok dengan tema tesisku. Jadi kuambil saja" terang Ino datar. Sama seperti ucapannya di depan kantor polisi kemarin. Sai menganguk-angguk, lalu bertanya, "Lalu siapa yang akan kau temui di Rumah Produksi?"

-ooo-

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Mungkin berpikir? Entahlah.

"Siapa saja yang terlibat langsung film itu. Jika memungkinkan, aku ingin mewawancarai sutradaranya langsung." Gadis itu akhirnya berucap. Sai meliriknya sekilas, "Lakukan saja"

Dari ujung matanya Sai melihat gadis itu memandangnya aneh. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku kini sedang menuju kantor pengacara. Aku tak punya waktu lain nanti-nanti. Lakukan saja wawancaranya disini" ujar Sai sekenanya, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan heboh oleh gadis itu. "Memangnya kau siapa?"

Sai mendeliknya tajam. "Kau bilang jika memungkinkan ingin mewawancarai langsung sutradaranya. Nah, saat ini, selagi ada waktu luang. Silakan wawancara"

Sai sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah jalanan. Namun gadis disampingnya masih memandangnya takjub. Berlebihan sekali.

"Kau sutradaranya?"

Sai mengangguk sekilas. Tatapannya lekat pada jalanan. Mencari jalan pintas untuk secepatnya sampai kekantor pengacaranya. Tiba-tiba,

"Astaga! Mengapa kau tak katakan sejak kemarin?" gadis itu berseru sambil memukul lengan kiri Sai. Apa-apan sih?

"Tak sempat. Kupikir tak penting juga" ujar Sai dingin. Gadis disampingnya segera heboh mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis dari tasnya. "Demi tuhan, itu penting bagiku!"

"Mana kutahu? Kemarin kukira kau pacar gelap Kankuro" tandas Sai cuek, yang lagi-lagi segera di sambut pukulan maut gadis itu. Sai mendeliknya tajam. Perempuan ini benar-benar.

"Baiklah, lupakan. Kantor pengacaramu masih jauh, bukan? Mari kita mulai wawancaranya. Kita mulai dengan… sebentar, nama sutradara Airmata Matahari itu Sai. Jadi, kau itu Sai?" Tanya gadis itu, lagi-lagi dengan tampang datar. Sai menjawabnya malas, "Sudah jelas, bukan?"

"Selama ini aku hanya mendengar namanya saja. Aku tak tahu wajahnya. Dan…wajahnya tidak seperti yang kubayangkan" ujar gadis itu sambil mengamati wajah Sai lekat. Apa-apaan, sih?

"Lalu kau membayangkannya seperti apa? Tampan seperti para aktor-aktor pemain filmnya?"

"Tidak juga. Kupikir sudah tua. Ternyata masih muda. Dan wajahnya lumayan juga,"gadis itu masih mengamati wajah Sai lekat. Dan Sai tidak nyaman dengan ini. Mereka baru bertemu kemarin dan gadis cerewet ini sudah mengomentari wajahnya, dihadapannya. Benar-benar.

Sai tidak ambil pusing. Pikirannya sudah cukup penuh dengan masalah-masalah. "Lekas mulai wawancaranya"

"Ah baik. Pertanyaan pertama…." Ucapan gadis itu terpotong suara sirine yang mengaum tanpa ampun. Mobil patrol itu muncul dari belakang, menyeruak diantara puluhan mobil lainnya yang memenuhi jalan. Mobil berisik itu hanya butuh waktu sekejap saja untuk tiba tepat dibelakang mobil Sai. Dan Sai punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Melalui spion Sai melihat kepala seorang polisi muncul dari jendela mobil patroli, dengan sebuah pengeras suara ditangannya

"BMW hitam nomor polisi X 500 10, dimohon segera menepi. Sekali lagi…."

Sial. Haruskah polisi menahannya dengan cara seperti ini?

-ooo-

Sersan Darui menatap pria pucat dihadapannya dengan seksama. Pria itu berkeringat. Entah karena cuaca hari ini panas, atau karena ketegangan yang barusan melandanya.

"Aku tak berniat melukai gadis itu. Aku mendapatinya sedang berlari dikejar wartawan disekitar Rumah Produksi. Mobilnya mogok" pria bernama Sai itu menerangkan. Sejauh ini keterangannya memang benar. Tadi mereka terpaksa menghentikan BMWnya dijalanan karena khawatir pria ini berencana mencelakai Ino untuk menutup mulutnya. Mengingat sejak mereka membuntuti BMW itu dari Rumah Produksi, kecepatan mobil itu selalu tinggi.

"Baiklah. Tindakan yang kami lakukan hanyalah sebagai bentuk pencegahan." Ujar Darui. "Ino sedang diinterogasi diruang sebelah dan semuanya memang seperti yang kau katakana. Mau kemana kau tadi? Tampak buru-buru sekali"

"Kantor pengacara. Aku butuh kasus ini lekas selesai. Film itu belum rampung," desah Sai. Darui hanya mengangguk-angguk. Penyelidikan mereka belum selesai dan tentunya mereka tak punya hak untuk menahan pria ini lebih lama.

"Apa kita sudah selesai?" Tanya Sai. Darui melihat arlojinya, lalu mengangguk. Sementara Sai segera berdiri dari kursinya, hendak berbalik menuju pintu saat Letnan Shisui memasuki ruangan.

"Belum, kita belum selesai"

Letnan Shisui memasuki ruangan dengan sebuah berkas di tangan. Berjalan perlahan sambil menatap Sai. Darui tahu benar tatapan itu. Artinya sesuatu terjadi.

"Apalagi?" rengek Sai. Letnan Shisui degan tegas menyuruh Sai kembali duduk, sementara ia berjalan mendekati Darui. Darui segera mengerti maksudnya, maka ia mundur beberapa langkah, mempersilakan Letnan Shisui memimpin interogasi. "Kami punya berita untukmu, Sai"

Sai terlihat gugup. Darui bisa melihatnya menelan ludah gelisah. Sang Letnan menaruh berkas yang dibawanya diatas meja, lalu menyodorkan sebuah foto kearah Sai. Foto pisau.

"Kami hanya menemukan sidik jarimu di pisau ini"

Darui melihat ekspresi Sai berubah takjub. Memucat. Letnan Shisui tidak memerlukan tanggapan Sai sepertinya, karena ia segera melanjutkan, "Kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

"Tidak! Kalian tak bisa menahanku sekarang! Bisa saja Si Pembunuh menggunakan sarung tangan hingga sidik jarinya tak tertinggal?" Sai berdiri dengan emosi. Bersitatap dengan Letnan Shisui. Melawan.

"Aku tak bilang kami bisa menahanmu. Tapi ini cukup bagi kami untuk mendapatkan surat izin penggeledahan." Ujar Letnan Shisui tenang. Ia kembali menutup berkas itu, lalu berjalan mengitari meja, menuju pintu. Sementara napas Sai masih tersengal, menahan emosi.

Kemudian Letnan Shisui berbalik sekilas sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, "Bersiaplah, Sai"


	3. Saat Pertaruhan

**Saat Pertaruhan**

* * *

 _I don't know why I feel this way_  
 _I haven't bought a thing but I'll have to pay_  
 _No ones gonna let me have my say_  
 _And you see what you're doing to me_  
 _Tonight I'll prove I'm right_

.

-The Amboy Dukes, I'll Prove I'm Right-

.

Derap langkah seorang wanita menggema di sepanjang lorong. Hanya ialah satu-satunya penghuni lorong itu. Dan sepatunya merupakan satu-satunya sumber suara disana. Setidaknya demikian hingga salah satu dari sekian pintu yang berjajar di kanan-kiri lorong itu terbuka dengan kasar. Menampilkan sosok lelaki berkaus hitam yang menyeruak keluar, menyerbu lorong itu dengan suara derap kaki yang berisik. Pria itu berlari. Mengejar sang wanita.

"Temari!"

Taka da jawaban. Sang wanita tak sudi untuk sekadar membalikkan badannya.

"Demi tuhan! Temari dengarkan aku dulu!"

Namun ternyata langkah kaki lelaki itu lebih cepat. Ia berhasil menghadang sang wanita yang sedari tadi tak nampak berniat mempercepat langkah.

"Ada apa? Tak mungkin tak ada sesuatu terjadi dank au tiba-tiba mundur dari misi ini. Ada apa?" Tanya sang pria, setengah memaksa. Wanita yang dipanggil Temari itu menghentikan langkah. Menatap pria itu tajam. "Ada pekerjaan diluar sana."

"Apa itu terdengar masuk akal? Kau ini jadi apa? Kau bekerja pula untuk orang lain? Kau membuka jasa detektif swasta atau bagaimana?" pria itu tak menyerah. Nampak tak puas dengan jawaban Temari.

"Demi tuhan, ini bukan urusanmu! Aku sudah berkata baik-baik pada Aoi bahwa aku mundur dari misi ini. Dan sekarang, apa masalahmu?" bentak Temari. Pria dihadapannya menggaruk kepala. "Kau bisa memercayaiku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu. Katakanlah"

Temari menggeleng. Apa pula yang harus dikatakan? Masalah pribadinya? Bahkan jutaan orang diluar sana pun tahu masalah ini. "Tak ada. Lupakan saja. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Dan mungkin aku takkan datang kemari selama beberapa hari. Jadi, jangan mencariku"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pulang sebelum kau menceritakan masalahmu padaku? Kau piker kau bisa membohongiku dengan mengatakan _tak ada apa-apa_?" pria itu mengatakannya dengan nada rendah dan tajam. Temari menyipitkan mata. "Aku memang tak bisa membohongimu, Juugo. Kau terlalu ahli untuk dibohongi. Tapi kau benar tak perlu tahu masalah ini. Ini masalah pribadiku. Dan tanganku yang akan menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Tidak. Ceritakan"

"Tidak!" bentak Temari sekali lagi, lalu hendak berbalik pergi, jika saja tangan Juugo tidak menahannya.

"Jadi kau tak menganggapku teman? Jadi kau tak menganggap aku bisa membantumu?"

Pertanyaan Juugo nampaknya menyinggung Temari, karena wanita itu segera berbalik dan menyipitkan mata setelah Juugo selesai mengatakannya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Juugo. Aku tak pernah meragukan kemampuanmu" suara Temari terdengar terluka. Ekspresinya melunak. Sementara Juugo mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Temari, memandang wanita itu lebih dekat, tampak meneliti wajahnya. "Kau menahan tangis"

Mendengar perkataan Juugo, Temari melotot, melebarkan matanya. Namun akibatnya lelehan airmata justru mengalir dari ujung matanya. Temari sungguh tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Juugo.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi" perintah Juugo tegas. Temari hanya diam sementara bulir-bulir airmata mulai menyusul menuruni pipinya. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bicara,

"Adikku dibunuh"

-ooo-

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Padahal ia tadi sudah senang karena mengira wawancaranya akan berhasil hari ini juga. Tanpa kendala. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Perlakuan para polisi yang begitu dramatis tadi membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Saat ia menanyakan alasan para polisi menghentikan mobil Sai ditengah jalan dan menyuruhnya pindah ke mobil patrol sungguh tak masuk akal. _'Kami khawatir tersangka berusaha menculik dan melukaimu. Karena kau disini sebagai saksi. Bisa saja tersangka membunuhmu agar bungkam'_. Ino bahkan masih ingat perkataan polisi hitam itu tadi.

Namun setelah ia mengumpat dalam hati, punggungnya segera menegak. _Benar juga, ya?_

Tadi tanpa pikir panjang ia segera masuk mobil Sai dengan tergesa. Seolah wartawan yang mengejarnya akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Ia tak sempat berpikir bahwa mobil yang ia naiki tadi ialah mobil _tersangka utama pembunuhan_ Kankuro. Astaga. Bagaimana jika apa yang ditakutkan polisi benar terjadi?

Tapi kemudian punggung Ino kembali bersandar. _Tapi Sai tidak terlihat sebagai pembunuh,_ pikirnya kemudian. Walau kemarin Ino jelas menghakiminya –secara tidak langsung- sebagai pembunuh Kankuro. Namun hari ini bahkan ia sudah lupa fakta itu.

Ah, entahlah.

"Nona Yamanaka?"

Ino mendongak. Mendapati seorang polisi berseragam berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Oh, ya? Ada apa?"

Polisi tadi segera duduk disamping Ino, tersenyum. "Saya Letnan Shisui dari kepolisian Tokyo. Anda sedang menuggu siapa disini?"

"Pria tadi, ah, namanya Sai. Mobilku mogok didekat Rumah Produksinya. Selain itu aku ada keperluan dengannya" ujar Ino tanpa basa-basi. Letnan Shisui masih tersenyum, "Begitu. Jadi anda tidak menaruh curiga kepada Sai?"

Ino agak kaget dengan pertanyaan ini. "A-aku tidak tahu siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada polisi yang didalam tadi. Jadi…..entahlah. sebenarnya aku bersikap biasa saja padanya" ujar Ino jujur. Letnan dihadapannya hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kami hanya khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau saksi utama kasus ini, sementara Sai tersangka utamanya. Bisa saja ia memiliki kecenderungan untuk membungkam mulutmu agar tak mengatakan hal yang memberatkannya di pengadilan nanti. Kami hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Terang Letnan Shisui. Ino mengangguk. Ini sama seperti apa yang dikatakan polisi hitam didalam tadi.

"Jadi kami bisa mengantarmu menuju lokasi mobilmu menggunakan mobil patroli sekarang, jika kau mau" tawarnya. Ino segera menggeleng. Wawancaranya lebih penting dari apapun juga sekarang.

"Terima kasih. Tidak usah. Aku memiliki keperluan dengan Sai. Biar kutunggu saja ia," Ino tersenyum sopan. Letnan itu hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah jika begitu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Usai mengatakannya Letnan itu pergi. Menyisakan Ino dengan setumpuk hal untuk dipikirkan. Apa kata polisi itu memang benar. Nyawanya bisa saja sedang terancam. Apalagi dengan penyakit yang dideritanya ini. Namun mengapa sedikitpun ia tak merasa terancam oleh kehadiran Sai?

-ooo-

Sai berjalan gontai menuju pintu keluar. Apa katanya barusan? Hanya ada sidik jarinya di pisau itu? Apa ini artinya pelaku menjebaknya?

Seketika Sai langsung membayangkan sebuah skenario pembunhan Kankuro: Si Pembunuh mengambil pisau dapur Kankuro menggunakan sarung tangan, menusuknya, lalu kabur melalui pintu depan apartemen tanpa repot-repot mengunci pintunya, lalu…

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Sai segera menoleh. Skenario yang sedang ia susun di benaknya mendadak buyar. Gadis pirang sumber suara tadi kini sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Baru saja. Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sai heran. Ia pikir pasti gadis ini hanya diinterogasi sebentar saja, lalu mengapa masih disini?

"Aku menunggumu" ujar gadis itu polos. Sai mengernyit. Menunggunya?

"Untuk apa? Kau bisa minta polisi untuk mengantarmu ke lokasi mobil mogokmu. Mengapa pula harus menungguku?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Kita belum selesai tadi,"

"Apanya?" Tanya Sai kesal. Sekarang ia akan mengunjungi pengacaranya. Meminta bantuan. Ia jelas tak bersalah dan para poiisi itu masih mencurigainya. Walau sebenarnya Sai tak begitu memercayai kinerja pengacara, namun apa daya?

"Wawancaranya. Kau lupa, ya?" gadis itu menyodorkan buku tipis dan sebuah bolpen. Sai menghela napas. Ia tak sempat mengingat wawancara ini. "Baiklah. Ikut aku"

Wajah gadis itu berubah riang. Gadis itu segera berderap mendahului Sai, menuruni tangga dengan semangat. Sementara Sai tetap berdiri dibelangnya, mengernyit. "Hei, kau!"

Tapi gadis itu nampaknya terlalu semangat. Ia mengacuhkan panggilan Sai dan terus berderap hingga mencapai dasar tangga. "Hei, Gadis Pirang!"

Barulah gadis itu berbalik. Menatap heran Sai yang masih berdiri mematung. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Mobilku diparkir disebelah sana" telunjuk Sai berdiri menunjuk jajaran mobil di bagian selatan. Gadis itu terkesiap. Lalu dengan tak kalah semangat kembali menaiki tangga dengan cepat. "Maafkan aku"

Sai tak ambil pusing. Segera berbalik menuju tempat mobilnya berada. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia bahkan belum tahu nama gadis ini. "Jika aku tak salah ingat. Kau belum memperkenalkan diri?"

Gadis pirang itu berusaha mensejajari langkahnya dengah milik Sai. "Ah iya, benar juga. Aku Yamanaka Ino."

Sai menatap _aquamarine_ gadis itu yang agak bersinar akibat pantulan cahaya mentari. "Baiklah, Yamanaka. Wawancaranya…."

"Tidak! Panggil Ino saja!" potong Ino cepat. "Hanya orang asing yang memanggilku Yamanaka"

Sai mengernyit. _Hanya orang asing?_ Memangnya ia bukan orang asing bagi gadis ini? Namun akhirnya Sai tak ambil pusing. Hanya mengangguk, lalu meneruskan kalimatnya.

-ooo-

Shisui berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah pintu kaca tebal di ujung ruangan bertuliskan Divisi Pembunuhan. Ruangan itu Nampak menyeramkan dari luar. Karena kaca tebal pintu itu seluruhnya dilapisi material hitam anti-tembus dan kedap suara. Namun bagian dalamnya sama saja seperti ruangan lainnya. Hanya terdiri atas kursi-meja standar. Tak ada yang istimewa.

Saat Shisui memasuki ruangan, beberapa kepala menoleh kearahnya. shisui hanya menatap mereka datar, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah meja panjang dengan beberapa polisi mengelilinginya.

"Letnan Shisui,"

Salah seorang polisi tadi memanggilnya. Shisui memilih menarik kursi dahulu, lalu duduk. "Ada apa?"

"Ini tentang pembunuhan Sabaku Kankuro." Polisi itu membuka percakapan. "Hingga saat ini belum ada keluarga korban yang berkunjung, bahkan untuk melihat jasadnya. Yang sejak kemarin berdatangan hanyalah rekan kerjanya dari Rumah Produksi Shinkawa. Apa kau punya informasi?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan keluarganya. Orangtuanya meninggal dan ia belum menikah. Keluarganya hanya terdiri dari kakak dan adiknya. Kakaknya sudah berkunjung kemari." Mendengar penjelasan Shisui, polisi itu agak kaget. "Oh, ya? Dan ia sudah melihat jasad adiknya?"

"Kakak perempuannya melihat. Sementara adiknya tidak. Petemuan dengan keluarganya hanya berlangsung singkat." Jelas Shisui tadi. Salah seorang polisi lain menimpali, "Aneh sekali. Sejak kemarin siang aku ada disini dan tak sedikitpun aku mendengar kabar keluarganya datang kesini"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kakaknya datang amat larut, sekitar pukul dua pagi tadi."

Polisi berambut kecoklatan itu tampak kaget. "Dua pagi? Aneh sekali"

"Ya, Iruka. Aneh untuk orang biasa. Tapi kakaknya bukan orang biasa" terang Shisui. Iruka malah semakin bingung, "Lalu? Siapa kakaknya?"

"Agen DIH"

Tiga polisi lain yang tengah duduk menoleh kearah Shisui bersamaan. Namun Iruka yang pertama kali merespon. "Apa? Jadi…apa ada kemungkinan mereka akan ambil bagian dalam kasus ini?"

"Ya. Jangan kaget jika DIH akan ikut menyelidiki kasus ini. Aku belum tahu apakah kakak Kankuro cukup berpengaruh di DIH atau tidak. Namun siap-siap saja" ujar Shisui. Iruka hanya diam. Salah seorang polisi berkulit hitam bertanya, "Apakah berhak? Maksudku apakah DIH berhak _mencampuri_ kasus ini?"

"Jika mereka kemari membawa surat perintah dari petinggi DIH, apa mau dikata? Kita tak boleh menutupi fakta atau mencegah mereka. Walau kasus ini jelas-jelas lahan kita" terang Shisui panjang-lebar. Dan melihat ambisi dimata kakak Kankuro saat menemuinya dini hari tadi, nampaknya wanita itu takkan tinggal diam. Nampaknya wanita itu akan turun tangan untuk menguak kasus pembunuhan kakaknya.

Pembicaraan mereka terinterupsi suara ketukan pintu. Shisui menoleh sekilas kearah pintu lalu segera mendapati sesosok wanita berjas putih memasuki ruangan. Shisui segera berdiri. Jika wanita ini datang menemuinya, artinya ada suatu pencapaian.

"Letnan Shisui," wanita itu memanggil.

"Senang melihatmu, Dokter Sakura. Apa ada yang perlu kuketahui?" Shisui menatap map cokelat yang dibawa Sakura. Tak sabar untuk segera melihat isinya.

"Yap. Tentu saja" Sakura tersenyum sambil menyerahkan map itu pada Shisui. Shisui segera membaca helaian kertas dalam map itu sementara Sakura menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Laporan hasil autopsi Sabaku Kankuro. Bisa kau baca sendiri disana. Nampaknya kau sudah tak sabar, ya" Sakura berusaha membantu menerangkan berkas yang baru saja ia susun. Namun nampaknya Shisui terlalu sibuk menyimak laporan itu. Ucapan Sakura bahkan tidak didengarnya.

Iruka dan polisi lain menatap Shisui penasaran. Polisi berkulit hitam bernama Darui bahkan sudah menanyai Sakura mengenai isi berkas itu. Namun Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum, "Kau bisa membacanya sendiri atau bertanya pada atasanmu, Sersan."

Darui mencibir, sementara Sakura tertawa. Detik berikutnya Shisui menutup map plastik itu dan menaruhnya di meja. "Jadi maksudmu…senjata pembunuhnya ada dua?"

Sakura berdiri untuk menjelaskan. "Kami menemukan dua bekas luka berbeda bentuk. Satu luka berbentuk tipis dan panjang, memotong arteri coroner korban dan berakhir di jantung. Luka inilah yang menyebabkan kematian korban karena menyebabkan pendarahan jantung parah. Sementara luka kedua agak lebar dan tak begitu panjang, luka ini tak mengakibatkan kematian karena sama sekali tak menyentuh organ. Lukanya pendek dan berakhir di tulang rusuk. Dan dari kedua luka itu, yang bentuknya cocok dengan pisau yang berada di TKP ialah luka kedua."

Shisui, dan beberapa bawahannya terdiam untuk menyimak. Atau mencerna. Entahlah. Yang jelas mereka Nampak serius sekali menatap Sakura.

"Jadi, itu artinya pisau itu bukan penyebab kematiannya?" tanya Iruka. Sakura menggeleng. "Aku menduga pisau itu ditusukkan setelah ada benda tajam lain yang menusuk jantungnya. Artinya harusnya ada satu senjata lagi di TKP."

"Dan kita hanya menemukan satu senjata saja. Itu artinya senjata yang satunya dibawa oleh pelaku" simpul Shisui. Disambut anggukan oleh anak buahnya.

Sakura meraih map cokelat diatas meja. "Hanya itu yang kudapat dari autopsi korban. Dan…..oh"

Shisui segera menoleh kearah Sakura. "Apalagi?"

"Hampir lupa. Aku menemukan serbuk ini di luka jantungnya." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah foto bubuk perak kepada Shisui. Shisui menerima foto itu sambil mengernyit, "Serbuk apa ini?"

Sakura menjawab, "Polikarbonat"

-ooo-

Ino menatap bukunya girang. Wawancaranya. Selesai.

Rasanya ia ingin segera keluar dari mobil lalu berjingkrak-jingkak. Namun tentu saja tidak mungkin. Maka untuk menyalurkan kegembiraannya, Ino melirik Sai yang serius mengemudi dan untuk kesekian kalinya, menyeringai sambil menggumamkan terima kasih, "Terima kasih banyak!"

Disebelahnya, Sai mendelik sewot. "Sudah berapa kali kau ucapkan itu, ha?"

Namun Ino tak peduli pada nada kesal Sai. Ia tetap bersenandung bahagia. Menutup bukunya lalu memasukannya kedalam tas. Setelah ini ia tinggal merangkai bab demi bab pembahasan tesisnya. Dan sepertinya seminggu kedepan ia takkan keluar rumah. Sepertinya ia akan berkutat dengan laptopnya dikamar. Mengejar tenggat waktu penyerahan tesis. Ia tak mau lagi tertinggal. Kuliahnya selama ini sudah cukup hancur akibat hari-harinya di rumah sakit.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mahasiswa jurusan apa?"

Ino menoleh, "Sastra Jepang"

Sai mengangguk-angguk. Dan kemudian hening. Ino sendiri berkutat dengan angan-angan indahnya soal tesis yang sebentar lagi akan selesai. Sementara Sai berkutat dengan kasusnya. Juga filmnya.

"Kau, sudah berapa lama menjadi sutradara?" Ino yang sedari tadi memang tidak pernah berhenti bertanya ternyata hanya bisa bungkam sekejap. Karena setelah ini jutaan pertanyaan sudah memenuhi benaknya.

"Enam tahun? Atau tujuh tahun? Entahlah, aku lupa" Sai menjawab asal, masih berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Hmmm….film apa saja yang sudah kau sutradarai?" Ino bertanya lagi. Sai menjawab dengan malas, "Film seperti Janji Padang Pasir, Saat Gunung Berbicara, dan…."

"Astaga! Jadi kau sutradaranya? Kerenn!" Ino berteriak fantastis. Sai hanya mendeliknya aneh. Dan Ino pun kembali dengan pertanyaan ke-sekiannya. "Janji Padang Pasir! Apa kau berniat membuat sekuelnya? Film itu berakhir menggantung. Dan aku penasaran setengah mati dengan akhir ceritanya!"

"Sekuel? Kurasa aku harus memastikan bahwa polisi tak melakukan kesalahan dengan menangkapku jika kau menginginkan sekuel" ujar Sai sambil terus mengemudi. Kali ini Ino terdiam. Hening sejenak sebelum gadis cerewet itu kembali berbicara. "Kurasa polisi masih menyelidiki,"

Sai menoleh, hanya sebentar. "Kurasa begitu."

"Apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Ino. Intonasi antusias sudah menghilang dari suaranya. Digantikan nada serius yang terasa ganjil di telinga Sai.

"Yang pertama meminta bantuan pengacara. Yang selanjutnya berdoa agar para polisi segera menangkap pelaku yang sebenarnya" tandas Sai. Ino terdiam sejenak. Mungkin berpikir? Sai kemudian melanjutkan. "Jika saatnya pengadilan dan polisi belum juga menemukan titik terang keberadaan pelaku yang sebenarnya, maka habislah riwayatku. Juga reputasiku. Semua pihak pasti akan menuduhku pelakunya. Takkan ada yang memercayai perkataanku."

"Tidak juga," timpal Ino. Sai memandangnya heran, sambil menyeringai pahit "Lalu siapa?"

"Aku salah satunya"

-ooo-

Ino tak tahu mengapa ia bisa mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa ia memercayai Sai. Ia hanya berpendapat orang Ini tidak berbahaya. Dan bukan Sai-lah pelakunya. Tapi ia tak memilik alasan yang jelas.

"Begitu? Mengapa kau memercayaiku?" tanya Sai. Ino bungkam. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa. Ia membiarkan instingnya yang menyimpulkan.

"Tidak tahu. Hanya kurasa kau bukan orang jahat" ujar Ino. Jawabannya memang terdengar tak masuk akal. Namun ia tak punya jawaban lain.

"Tapi tetap saja polisi itu tak memercayaiku." Balas Sai, Nampak tak terlalu mempedulikan jawaban Ino. Ino berharap ia bisa mengganti topik pembicaraan untuk meringankan tingkat stress Sai yang jelas terlihat sedang tinggi-tingginya. Namun sedari tadi Sai hanya menanggapi singkat pertanyaan Ino yang tak terkait kasus itu. Nampaknya pikiran Sai sedang terpaku sepenuhnya pada kasus itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Kau mau ikut kedalam atau menunggu di lobby?"

Ino melihat sebuah gedung pencakar langit beberapa meter didepan mereka. Inikah kantor pengacaranya?

"Di lobby saja. Aku tak mau mengganggu." Ujar Ino. Ia bahkan berandai ia akan merangkum hasil wawancaranya tadi dalam bentuk narasi sementara menunggu Sai menemui pengacaranya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, bisa tolong parkirkan mobil ini?" pinta Sai sambil menatap Ino penuh harap. Ino hanya mengangkat alis. Jika tidak ingat orang disampingnya ini bersedia diwawancarai dengan sukarela dan bersedia mengantarnya menuju Audi mogoknya, maka Ino takkan mau disuruh memarkir.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memarkir"

-ooo-

Juugo menginjak rem. Mematikan mesih mobil, lalu melepas _seatbelt_ nya. Begitu juga orang disampingnya. Namun sebelum mereka keluar mobil, Juugo membuka percakapan.

"Kita tidak tahu apakah polisi bersedia bekerjasama dengan kita atau tidak. Tapi tanpa surat izin, sebenarnya penyelidikan kita illegal. Namun apa boleh buat? Aoi takkan mau mengajukan surat izin penyelidikan jika ini kasus pembunuhan biasa." Ujar Juugo pada Temari. Gadis berambut pirang itu mendesah. "Polisi sudah tahu bahwa aku, -kakak korban- anggota DIH. Dan letnan yang kutemui kemarin pagi Nampak tak masalah dengan itu. Semoga takkan jadi masalah juga jika aku kembali untuk menyelidiki."

Juugo mengangguk. Lalu membuka pintu mobilnya. Begitu juga dengan Temari. Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki kantor polisi. Untuk agen seperti mereka, tidak sulit untuk masuk dan langsung berbicara privasi dengan anggota kepolisian. Cukup tunjukkan _badge_ mereka dan…

"Ada perlu dengan siapa?" tanya seorang Opsir yang berjaga di depan pintu.

"Letnan Shisui Uchiha dari Divisi Pembunuhan" jawab Temari. Opsir bertubuh kurus itu membukakan pintu untuk mereka, "Silakan ikut saya."

Mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki kantor. Melalui beberapa lorong dan berakhir di sebuah pintu kaca tebal. "Letnan ada di dalam. Silakan masuk saja,"

Juugo mengangguk tanda terima kasih sebelum Opsir itu berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Sementara Temari sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan. Juugo mengekor dan segera masuk.

Ruangan itu tak bisa dibilang besar. Namun tak juga kecil. Perabotan yang standar: meja dan kursi serta beberapa sofa. Beberapa pasang mata menyambut saat mereka masuk. Mereka berpakaian jas formal. Dan tentunya kedatangan mereka kesini juga secara formal.

"Selamat siang, Letnan Uchiha." Juugo mengulurkan tangan kepada seorang polisi yang tengah berdiri disamping meja panjang. Tak perlu perkenalan pun Juugo sudah tahu orang ini ditugaskan di bagian pembunuhan karena dahulu pernah melihatnya sekali-dua kali disini.

Letnan muda itu menyambut uluran tangan Juugo, "Selamat siang, Agen….maaf?"

"Agen Juugo," sambung Juugo cepat. Letnan itu mengangguk, lalu beralih ke Temari. "Senang bertemu kembali dengan anda, Agen Temari"

Temari tersenyum sekilas. Setelah sapaan singkat mereka berakhir, seorang wanita berjas putih yang sedari tadi memunggungi mereka demi membereskan berkas entah apa berbalik badan sambil membawa sebuah map di tangan. Dan saat itulah mata Juugo bersibobrok dengan emerald wanita itu. Mata itu agak melebar saat melihat Juugo, kemudian mengangguk sopan kearah mereka berdua –Juugo dan Temari- sebelum berlalu melewati mereka. Juugo sempat memberikan seulas senyum tipis pada wanita itu. Walau mengenalnya, tak mungkin bukan, Juugo menyapanya dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Mengganggu waktumu, Letnan?" tanya Juugo. Letnan Uchiha menggeleng. "Tidak. Baru saja kami selesai membahas kasus pembunuhan adik anda dengan pihak forensik. Nah, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Letnan Uchiha berbicara kepada Temari. Sementara Temari lebih banyak diam. Keterampilannya memang bukan bicara.

"Nampaknya anda sudah menduga bahwa saya akan datang kembali kemari dengan suatu tujuan, bukan? Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah kita bisa bekerjasama?" ujar Temari langsung. Dan seperti inilah jika Temari dibiarkan bicara. Terkesan sarkastik tanpa basa-basi. Juugo berdoa semoga tadi ia sudah memberikan cukup prolog.

"Saya mengerti. Baiklah, saya setuju atas kerjasama ini. Saya akan memberikan informasi lengkap mengenai pembunuhan ini kepada pihak kalian. Tapi hanya informasi. Jika kalian ingin mengambil kesimpulan yang berbeda terhadap apa yang telah kami temukan, silakan. Tapi kami tidak mengizinkan kalian menyelidiki TKP. Kalian belum memiliki surat izin, bukan?" jelas Letnan Uchiha. Juugo tertawa kecil, "Kau tentunya tahu benar mengurus surat izin penyelidikan itu tak mudah"

"Ya…ya, aku tahu. Saya melihat Agen Temari sebagai keluarga korban. Jadi saya izinkan kerjasama ini –walau tanpa surat izin-. Mohon pengertiannya," ujar Letnan itu lagi sambil tersenyum, memandang bergantian antara Juugo dan Temari.

Juugo bisa mengerti alasan pihak kepolisian tidak memberikan TKPnya pada DIH. Namun tidak dengan Temari. Dari sorot matanya, ia bisa menangkap suatu bentuk ketidakpercayaan Temari kepada pihak kepolisian. Juga ambisinya untuk menangkap pembunuh adiknya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ya jadi itu keputusan kami. Kami akan menyerahkan laporan kasus ini kepada kalian, tapi tidak dengan TKPnya. Apa anda setuju, Agen Temari?" Letnan Uchiha untuk kesekian kalinya bertanya pada Temari karena sedari tadi Juugo yang lebih banyak berbicara.

Temari mendengus, lalu berkata penuh penekanan. "Baiklah, untuk sementara ini saya setuju. Tapi kami berjanji akan mengurus surat izin itu secepatnya, Letnan."

Letnan Uchiha tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, saya tidak keberatan"

* * *

 **Catatan**

 _Defense Intelligence Headquarters_ (DIH) adalah badan intelijen resmi pemerintah Jepang , di bawah yurisdiksi Kementerian Pertahanan Jepang . Saat ini salah satu badan intelijen Jepang terbesar dengan penciptaan dan struktur dimodelkan seperti _Defense Intelligence Agency_ milik AS.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _Hello_! Terima kasih untuk tamiino, Fina, de-chan, hana109710 Yamanaka, FlowerRara, Bougenville, dan Furasawa99 yang telah bersedia me-review Fanfic ini^^

Daann untuk Furasawa99, terima kasih atas _grammar correction_ nya^^ Sebenarnya setelah Author baca kembali kalimatnya, benar juga, kata-kata yang terkesan patah-patahnya terasa ganjil saat dibaca, ini akibat Author sedang terinspirasi dengan gaya bahasa seorang novelis dan tanpa sadar ikut terbawa hehehe. Oh ya, soal asma... sebenarnya yang berpendapat Ino sakit asma itu tokoh Sai, (yang belum mengenal Ino sebelumnya). Dan yang terjadi sebenarnya... mari kita lihat di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ^^

P.S. Jika sudah membaca fanfic Author yang pertama (A Black Light), Readers pasti tahu, kok sebenarnya Ino itu kenapa. Tapi jangan khawatir, penjelasan akan datang belakangan. Artinya Author akan bahas juga disini, tapi itu nanti. _Keep Reading_ ^^


	4. Saat Peradilan

**Saat Peradilan**

* * *

 _I don't know nothing about that_

 _In fact I don't know nothing at all_

 _I'm tired of proving you right_

 _By doing everything so wrong_

.

-Maroon 5, Don't Know Nothing-

.

Hari-hari berlalu tanpa kemajuan. Pekerjaan Sai benar-benar terganggu. Amat terganggu. Rutinitasnya kini hanya berputar pada kantor polisi, kantor pengacara, Rumah Produksi. Dan begitulah seterusnya. Sai tahu ini takkan berakhir sebelum kasus ini selesai. Dan ia hanya bisa berdiam diri menunggu keputusan polisi.

"Melamun lagi?"

Sai tidak menoleh untuk melihat lawan bicaranya karena ia sudah sangat hapal suara Chojuro. Maka sambil terus menatap jalanan melalui jendela besar di ruangan kerjanya, Sai menjawab seadanya, "Ya. Begitulah."

Sai mendengar suara geretan kursi. Kursi itu diletakkan disebelah kursinya, lalu terdengar kembali suara khas Chojuro,"Oh, ayolah. Tak usah dibawa stress. Jika kau tak bersalah maka kau tak usah takut. Kudengar polisi pun tak punya bukti untuk menahanmu, karenanya hingga detik ini kau dibebaskan."

Dibebaskan? Benar. Tapi ia tahu persis ruang geraknya kini terbatas. Juga kegiatan bolak-balik ke kantor polisi sangat menyita waktunya, juga pikirannya. "Dibebaskan. Tapi tetap saja…."

Terdengar tawa Chojuro yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya. "Aku mengerti. Tapi tak lantas kau menjadi depresi seperti ini, Sai. Ayolah. Aku yakin film kita berhasil"

"Berhasil? Bahkan dengan wajahku –sebagai sutradaranya- menghiasi layar televisi selama berminggu-minggu dengan predikat ' _Tersangka Utama Pembunuhan Sabaku Kankuro_ '? Kau masih se-optimis itu?" desah Sai. Chojuro menepuk bahu Sai. "Kita bisa menunda _premier_ film itu hingga kasusmu selesai, bukan?"

Sai terdiam. _Benar juga._

"Yang penting kita rampungkan dulu filmnya. Selama dua minggu ini bahkan kau tak meyentuh sama sekali proyek film ini. Kau tahu sendiri, kami tak berani menyentuh _finishing_ jika tanpa kau." Ujar Chojuro. Setengah membujuk. Sai terpekur. Ide takkan muncul jika pikirannya sedang kacau.

"Kuserahkan _finishing_ nya padamu." Tandas Sai, untuk pertama kalinya menoleh untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. Chojuro tampak kaget. "Tidak! Apa-apaan kau? Aku tak mau penonton kita berkurang gara-gara ulahku"

"Oh ayolah, sudah berapa tahun kita bekerjasama? Kau berbakat, Chojuro. Jangan merendah seperti itu. Aku sedang tak punya ide untuk menyelesaikan apapun." Keluh Sai. Chojuro tetap menggeleng. "Kami akan tunggu hingga ide itu muncul di kepalamu!"

Sai mendesah. Apa boleh buat? Untuk industri kreatif seperti perfilman, pikiran yang jernih sangat dibutuhkan untuk menghasilkan ide-ide yang brilian. Makanya ia tak berani menyentuh pekerjaannya jika pikirannya sedang kacau.

"Terserahlah. Tunggu saja sampai nanti. Tapi siap-siap saja kau mengadakan konferensi pers untuk mengumumkan pengunduran waktu _premier_." Ujar Sai asal. Chojuro kembali terkejut. "Apa-apaan kau? Kau sutradaranya! Artinya kau yang akan mengadakan konferensi."

"Jika aku yang mengadakan, maka para wartawan takkan mewawancaraiku soal film, yang ada mereka akan bertanya, _'apakah kau benar-benar membunuh editor filmu sendiri?'_. Oh demi tuhan, kau mau menyiksaku?" Sai mengerang. Chojuro meringis. Bayangan tentang ini benar-benar tidak terpikir sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, lupakan soal konferensi konyol itu. Sekarang mari kita bicarakan hal lain." Ujar Chojuro setelah melihat ekspresi Sai yang berubah menjadi lebih buruk. Sai hanya mendeliknya. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak berminat bicara.

Chojuro sendiri sudah tahu sebenarnya sifat Sai yang seperti itu. Pria itu dingin dan cuek. Jika _mood-_ nya sudah buruk, maka tamatlah riwayat orang disekelilingnya.

Bunyi ponsel memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Sai merogoh saku tanpa minat. Dahinya berlipat. Jelas sekali ia ingin buru-buru menutup telepon itu dan membungkam ponselnya. Namun saat melihat sederet nomor tak dikenal, Sai penasaran dan memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Selamat sore! Apakah ini Sai?"

Suara wanita. Sai bahkan belum berbicara sepatah katapun, ia sengaja membiarkan lawan bicaranya menyapa duluan, "Ya. Ini siapa?"

"Ini aku, Ino! Bisa berbicara sebentar? Sebentaaaar saja" suara riang itu semangat berbicara diseberang sana. Kerutan di dahi Sai menghilang. "Ya. Bicara saja."

"Ah, aku…..ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu lagi. Soal wawancara waktu itu…. Ada beberapa bagian yang kulupakan. Jadi maukah?" tanya Ino patah-patah. Sai menjawabnya tak sabar. "Lebih baik kau takatan langsung apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aaah, baiklah! Aku ingin mewawancaraimu lagi! Kali ini hanya sebentar! Aku janji!" ujarnya dengan penekanan disana-sini.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya memiliki waktu sore ini dan besok siang. Jadi…."

"Demi tuhan! Kau bersedia! Jika tahu ada sutradara sebaik kau, maka aku akan mengambil filmmu untuk bahan skripsiku empat tahun lalu! Kau tahu? Sutradara yang dulu kuwawancarai sangat serius dan pelit. Waktunya tak banyak. Huh, nampaknya ia bukan banyak pekerjaan. Memang dianya saja yang pelit! Nah, baiklah, apa tadi? Sore ini dan besok siang? Baiklah, bagaimana jika sore ini saja?" ujar Ino panjang-lebar. Dan tanpa diminta. Sai mengerutkan kening lalu tersenyum. Gadis yang aneh.

"Baiklah." Ujar Sai. Gadis diseberang sana kembali menyerbu gendang telinga Sai dengan suara riangnya. "Oke. Aku akan berangkat sekarang ke Rumah Produksi…"

"Tidak! Jangan disini. Di tempat lain saja." Potong Sai cepat-cepat. Ino segera menjawab, "Mengapa?"

"Aku bosan suasana disini. Ditempat lain saja."

"Begitu? Bagaimana jika Kafe? Kau tahu Kafe Tohohira? Kopi disana enak sekali. Jika aku sedang penat pasti aku akan kesana untuk menyesap secangkir _Machiatto_ -nya. Bagaimana?" Ino kembali berkata panjang lebar. Sai kembali tersenyum aneh, hendak menertawakan kecewetan gadis ini namun yang keluar hanya seulas senyum. "Baiklah."

"Baiklah! Aku berangkat sekarang! Oh ya, tenang saja. Aku sudah memperbaiki Audi-ku kok. Sampai jumpa!" ujarnya dengan semangat yang biasa. Lalu memutus sambungan. Sai menatap ponselnya sambil terseyum setengah tertawa. Benar-benar gadis aneh.

Setelah itu ia segera menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku. Lalu hendak berdiri dan segera mendapati wajah heran Chojuro yang memandangnya serius sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai heran. Chojuro berkedip satu kali. Lalu menjawab, "Kau tahu? Yang tadi itu senyummu yang pertama setelah dua minggu belakangan."

-ooo-

Ino menikmati _machiatto_ -nya dengan damal. Senyum sedari tadi tak rela meninggalkan bibirnya. Hari-hari belakangan, -entah mengapa- pengerjaan tesisnya berlangsung begitu cepat dan lancar. Mungkin karena waktu yang sudah menghimpitnya tanpa ampun atau entahlah, yang jelas ia yakin sekali pengerjaan tesisnya akan lebih cepat dari yang ia kira sebelumnya. Lidah Ino kembali disapa hangatnya machiatto dan kehangatan itu segera menular ke kerongkongannya.

"Sudah lama?"

Ino mendongak menatap Sai yang baru saja duduk dihadapannya. Sejak kapan pria ini datang? Entahlah, mungkin Ino tidak sadar akibat terlalu terlena dengan minumannya.

"Belum. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak keberatan menunggu berlama-lama jika ada _machiatto_ disini." Ujarnya sambil mengacungkan cangkir kearah Sai. Sai hanya mengangkat alis. Tidak terlalu peduli.

"Jadi wawancara apalagi?" tanya Sai tak sabar. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini, namun entah kenapa ia senang sekali terburu-buru.

"Eh? Kau tak memesan minuman dulu?" tanya Ino sedikit terkejut. Sai memutar mata, melirik cangkir minuman Ino diatas meja sekilas. "Boleh juga."

"Baiklah, aku yang memesan, ya? Kau mau apa?" tanya Ino antusias. Sai meraih buku menu diatas meja. Melihat-lihat sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap Ino. " _Machiatto_ itu benar-benar enak?"

Wajah Ino semakin antusias. "Enak! Kujamin kau tak akan menyesal! Mau kupesankan?"

Sai mengangguk walau sebenarnya ragu. Setelahnya Ino langsung memanggil pelayan dengan semangat, lalu memesan pesanan Sai. Sai hanya mengamati Ino takjub, takjub dengan semangat membara-nya.

"Kau selalu bersemangat seperti itu jika bicara?" tanya Sai penasaran setelah pelayan meninggalkan mereka. Ino tersenyum, "Hidup itu harus disikapi dengan semangat!"

Sai mengernyit. Ia hanya mendengar soal hidup dan semangat dalam film-film sedih menginspirasi yang mengisahkan pemain utama dengan penyakit berat dan semacamnya. Dan gadis ini? Oke, ia hanya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gadis ini terlalu banyak menonton film semacam itu.

Setelah itu mereka hanya membahas tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan susulan yang diajukan Ino, juga tentang tesis Ino. Sebenarnya lebih banyak Ino yang berbicara, Sai hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali menimpali. Tak terasa hari sudah beranjak malam. Dan tak terasa pula Ino sudah menghabiskan dua cangkir _machiatto_ sejak pembicaraan mereka dimulai sore tadi.

"Oh astaga. Ini sudah malam! Aku jadi merasa bersalah sudah mengganggumu selama ini." Ujar Ino sambil melirik arlojinya. Sai segera melihat kearah jendela, dan benar saja, langit sudah gelap.

"Oh, aku tak sadar ini sudah malam. Tak apa. Sebenarnya aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini," ucap Sai jujur. Ino memutar mata, "Kau bilang film itu sedikit lagi akan selesai?"

"Aku tak berminat menyelesaikannya."

Ino mengernyit, "Mengapa? Ayolah! Film itu menarik! Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?"

-ooo-

Sai mengernyit. Ada apa katanya? Ia jelas tahu apa penyebab terlantarnya pekerjaan Sai selama dua minggu ini. Atau ia tak menyadarinya?

"Kasus itu, tentu saja. Kau tahu itu." Jawab Sai pendek. Ia sudah malas menceritakan tentang keresahannya. Tapi jika tidak dijawab, sudah pasti gadis ini akan terus mencercanya dengan segudang pertanyaan yang tiada habisnya.

"Ooh itu! Menurutku kau tak usah meresahkannya, percaya saja polisi akan menemukan pelaku sebenarnya…" Ino terus berbicara hingga Sai tak sadar sudah tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Ino sama saja dengan Chojuro. Menasihatinya dengan optimisme tingkat dewa. Oh tuhan, apakah tak ada yang mengerti soal reputasinya -juga filmnya- dihadapan publik?

"…. walau aku juga tahu kasus ini pasti berpengaruh dengan reputasi filmmu."

Oh, ternyata anggapan Sai salah. Gadis ini mengerti.

Usai berbicara panjang lebar, gadis itu diam. Sai tak menimpali karena benar-benar tak punya Ide harus berbicara apa. Dan setelah beberapa detik berlalu, gadis itu masih terdiam. Nampaknya merasa tidak enak hati karena menganggap masalah ini sepele.

"Pengacaraku tak bisa membantu banyak." Ujar Sai akhirnya. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan ini pada Ino. Padahal ia tak pernah bercerita lebih lanjut tentang kasus ini pada rekannya di Rumah Produksi. Ia bersikap seolah-olah _'tenanglah, aku bisa menghadapinya sendiri'_ pada yang lain. Namun dengan gadis ini….

"Oh ya? Mungkin karena polisi belum memiliki tersangka lain, jadi semuanya terasa begitu memberatkan untukmu, Sai. Tapi aku percaya, bukti-bukti yang ada disana pasti takkan berbohong. Bukti-bukti itu pasti akan mengatakan bahwa kau bukan pelakunya." Tandas Ino menggebu. Sai terpekur. Apa yang disampaikan Ino memang benar,

Bukti tak mungkin berbohong.

-ooo-

"Ini sudah lewat dua minggu dan apa yang kalian capai? Hanya ini?" ujar Temari sambil membanting sebuah map berisi helaian kertas keatas meja. Polisi berkulit hitam yang berdiri dihadapan Temari menghela napas. "Agen Temari, penyelidikan itu sungguh tak mudah dilakukan. Kami sedang berusaha mencari tersangka lain yang kini mulai terungkap hasil dari bedah TKP. Mohon jangan terburu-buru."

"Sersan Darui! Bagaimana mungkin penyelidikan berlangsung amat lamban begini? Hasil lengkap olah TKP baru ada setelah kasus berjalan dua minggu? Apa saja kerja analis kalian?" bentak Temari tajam. Darui menelan ludah. Ia tak tahu sebenarnya apa saja yang dikerjakan para penyidik TKP disana, namun amarah wanita ini jelas harus segera dipadamkan.

"Hasilnya sudah ada sejak lama, tapi…"

"Jadi kalian menyembunyikannya dari kami? Bukankan kalian sudah sepakat untuk memberikan kami informasi tanpa kecuali?" Temari semakin memanas. Darui kembali menelan ludah. Yang bisa berbicara dengan nada amat sabar dengan wanita ini hanyalah Letnan Shisui, dan sayangnya ia sedang tidak di kantor saat wanita ini datang.

"Saya belum selesai bicara, Agen Temari. Dengarkan dulu, hasilnya sudah ada beberapa hari lalu, namun kami kesulitan melacak identitas tersangka lain. Jadi mohon…."

"Tidak ada gunanya! Ingat baik-baik! Aku akan segera mendapatkan surat izin itu, dan setelah itu kami yang akan mengambil alih sisanya." Ujar Temari dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi dari sebelumnya sambil mengambil map yang tadi dibantingnya diatas meja. Setelah itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Darui dengan helaan napas beratnya.

Setelah Temari menutup pintu, Darui menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu berbalik kebelakang, "Silakan saja usahakan surat izin itu. Sudah tahu badan inteljen seperti itu tak bisa sembarangan mencampuri penyelidikan polisi jima tanpa alasan khusus, apalagi alasan pribadi macam ini."

Polisi yang sedari tadi duduk dibelakang saat perdebatan Temari-Darui memanas angkat bicara, "Entahlah. Biarkan saja. Aku malas menghadapi agen temperamen seperti dia, makanya daritadi aku hanya diam."

Darui menarik kursi, lalu duduk dihaapan rekannya, "Sebenarnya aku belum melihat laporan itu. _Keburu_ wanita itu datang dan aku ingin segera menyuruhnya pulang. Jadi, apa isi laporan itu?"

"Penyidik TKP menemukan dua jejak kaki dibagian dalam rumah, satu milik korban dan satu lagi tidak dikenal. Aku juga melihat foto ceceran polikarbonat di meja, tentang pisau yang ditemukan di TKP itu benar milik korban, dan lain-lain" jawab polisi berambut kecokelatan itu. Darui mendengarkan dengan seksama. Polisi itu lalu melanjutkan, "Dan sekarang penyidik sedang mencari siapa pemilik jejak kaki itu."

"Aku mengerti." Balas Darui sambil mengangguk-angguk. Suara pintu terbuka membuat kepala Darui menoleh ke belakang. Dan segera mendapati Letnan Shisui sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Pasti ada informasi terbaru.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Letnan Shisui saat tiba menghampiri mereka. Polisi berambut kecoklatan menjawab, "Makan siang. Apa ada yang baru?"

"Hemm, tentu saja. Oh, apakah kau tadi bertemu Agen Temari, Iruka?" tanya Letnan Shisui. Polisi berambut kecokelatan –Iruka- menggeleng, telunjuknya segera menunjuk Darui.

"Aku yang menemuinya." Ujar Darui, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku menyerahkan map laporan itu sesuai yang kau perintahkan. Dan…..berdebat sedikit. Perempuan itu benar-benar temperamen."

Letnan Shisui tertawa, "Ya..begitulah. Baru saja tadi aku bertemu Agen Juugo di depan pintu, kami berbicara sebentar. Dan katanya hanya Agen Temari yang masuk kedalam untuk mengambil laporan, tapi aku tak bertemu dengannya selama perjalanan ke ruangan ini. Mungkin ia lewat jalan yang berbeda"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Agen Juugo?" tanya Iruka ingin tahu.

"Mereka…..ingin menginterogasi tersangka. Mungkin mereka akan membawa analis non-verbal mereka saat interogasi? Entahlah." Letnan Shisui mengangkat bahu. Darui menimpali, "Lalu apa kau setuju?"

"Apa boleh buat. Kuakui penyelidikan kasus ini memang lambat dan kupikir tak ada salahnya membiarkan mereka membentuk suatu kesimpulan sendiri. Agen Temari ini nampaknya tak sabar sekali."

Darui hanya mengangguk-angguk. Iruka kemudiab bertanya, "Kapan interogasinya?"

"Esok hari. Setelah pengadilan. Dan oh ya, aku mungkin belum memberitahu kalian bahwa besok adalah sidang pertama kasus ini."

-ooo-

"Sidang? Besok? Sidang pertama?" Ino bertanya berkali-kali kepada polisi yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Polisi itu mengangguk, kemudian menegaskan, "Ya, saya harap besok anda datang tepat waktu, pukul 9 pagi, dengan pakaian formal."

Ino berkedip-kedip untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa polisi dihadapannya memang benar-benar sedang memberitahu dirinya bahwa esok ia harus datang sebagai saksi di pengadilan.

"Oh ya, anda boleh membawa pendamping." Tambah polisi itu. Ino kemudian mengangguk. Tak lama polisi itu pamitan pulang. Meninggalkan Ino yang sedang merenung didepan pintu rumah besarnya.

Pendamping?

Ia tak punya ide besok akan hadir dengan siapa atau akan memberikan kesaksian apa di hadapan hakim. Selama dua minggu ini ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi tesisnya. Lalu bagaimana?

Karena udara dingin mulai menusuk-nusuk kulitnya, Ino akhirnya menutup pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meminta tolong pengacara ayahnya untuk menemaninya ke pengadilan. Namun, apa itu tak berlebihan? Mengingat ia tak lebih dari sebatas seorang saksi disana.

Kemudian yang terpikir berikutnya ialah Sai. Esok pasti ia akan datang bersama pengacaranya, tentu saja. Bisa saja ia didesak habis-habisan oleh polisi -atau hakim mungkin- dan tak punya cara untuk berkelit?

Memang ia tak bersalah, tapi… apakah lebih baik Ino meneleponnya sekarang? Ah tidak. Mungkin ia sedang berdiskusi dengan pengacaranya soal sidang besok. Ino takkan mengganggunya lagi. Besok saja ia akan memberi dukungan kepadanya sebelum sidang.

Melihatnya tadi sore datang menemuinya dengan wajah lesu dan penampilan berantakan membuat Ino mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pria itu benar-benar stress dengan kasus ini. Bahkan Sai tak bertanya apa-apa soal bagaimana caranya Ino bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Sebenarnya Ino mendapatkannya dari seorang pria berkacamata yang ditemuinya di Rumah Produksi Shinkawa beberapa hari lalu. Saat itu ia hendak menemui Sai untuk wawancara susulan, namun Sai sedang tak ada disana. Jadilah ia memohon-mohon meminta nomor ponsel Sai agar bisa menghubunginya langsung.

Oke, lalu besok bagaimana?

Ino tak mungkin mengajak ibunya untuk sidang. Untuk menghadiri uoacara kelulusannya saja orangtuanya tak sempat datang, bagaimana dengan sidang? Yang ada ayahnya malah mengirim seorang bawahan untuk menemani Ino. Yang benar saja.

Teman kuliahnya. Oh, tidak. Mereka pasti sedang sibuk berkutat dengan tesis -seperti dirinya- dan mengganggu mereka sama saja dengan membangunkan harimau yang sedang tidur.

Seandainya ia punya teman di sekitar sini…

Dan sayangnya tidak. Ino adalah tipe orang yang mudah bergaul. Tapi hari-hari lalunya yang lebih sering ia habiskan di rumah sakit membuatnya tak mengenal banyak orang di sekitar rumahnya. Apalagi ditambah kegiatan kuliahnya yang padat. Sempurna sudah.

Lalu siapa?

Tiba-tiba ia ingat bahwa ia masih memiliki seorang teman kecil. Rumahnya tak jauh dari sini dan… oh, ini sempurna! Maka dengan semangat Ino segera berlari untuk mengambil ponselnya. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mencari nomor seseorang, lalu meneleponnya.

"Sakura?"

"Oh, halo Ino. Apa kabar?" suara lembut seorang wanita membalas dari ujung sana. Ino segera menjawab dengan antusias. "Baik! Teramat baik! Kau bagaimana? Ah sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, besok kau _shift_ pukul berapa?"

"Aku juga baik. Aku? _Shift_ malam. Ah sebenarnya aku lebih suka…"

"Ooh tuhan! Kau mengabulkan doaku! Artinya besok pagi hingga siang kau tak ada acara?" Ino dengan semangat memotong ucapan Sakura yang baru setengah. Padahal dengan _shift_ malam bukan berarti Sakura tak acara di siang harinya bukan?

"Kau ini! Senang sekali memotong ucapanku. Mmm…. Ya. Ada apa?" ujar Sakura maklum. Ino dengan senang hati segera menceritakan soal sidang esok harinya.

"Oh, demi tuhan, Ino! Kasus pembunuhan Sabaku Kankuro? Aku melihat wajahmu sekilas di televisi sekitar minggu lalu. Saat itu aku hendak meneleponmu, namun entah mengapa aku lupa. Apa kau tahu? Aku juga menangani kasus itu." Ucapan Sakura membuat Ino terbelalak. "Oh ya? Benarkah? Jadi aku bisa menanyakan padamu bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Aku hanya memeriksa jasadnya. Tak lebih. Aku akan menceritakannya besok. Dan….. yang kulihat di televisi itu memang benar-benar kau?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Ino meringis, "Padahal aku setengah menolak waktu di wawancarai. Namun apa boleh buat."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tak sabar menunggu esok hari. Besok kau yang mengemudi?"

"Tentu saja. Kujemput kau di rumahmu esok jam delapan pagi. Dan….. oh ya, besok aku akan membuatkan _brownie_ untukmu!" ujar Ino sesemangat biasanya.

"Woah! Kalau begitu aku takkan keberatan menemanimu sidang setiap minggu, Ino! Berapa banyak kau akan buatkan untukku?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa. Ino membalasnya sambil terkekeh, "Sebanyak yang kau mau tentunya."

-ooo-

Peluh Sai mulai bercucuran. Sidang baru berjalan selama setengah jam, sebenarnya. Namun bagi Sai ini sudah seperti seharian. Sebenarnya yang sedari tadi berbicara hanya pengacaranya. Ia hanya berbicara di awal saja. Tentang kebodohan dan kepanikannya saat menghadapi tubuh kaku Kankuro dua minggu lalu. Sisanya polisi, penyidik TKP, hakim, dan pengacaranya yang mengambil alih. Dan oh ya, wanita pirang yang cerewet itu juga hadir disini. Sebagai saksi. Ia juga hanya berbicara sedikit.

"Dalam pisau itu hanya ditemukan sidik jadi Saudara Sai," ujar seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi, seorang penyidik TKP.

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan dasar untuk menangkap klienku! Bisa saja kan, sang pembunuh menggunakan sarung tangan?" kali ini Mei, pengacaranya. Orang-orang kembali bertempur dengan ucapan mereka sementara Sai hanya diam menelan ludah.

Ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya bahwa ia bukan pelakunya pun polisi takkan percaya, bukan?

Sai memutuskan mengalihkan pandangan ke belakangnya. Ke arah puluhan orang yang duduk di belakang kursinya. Sebagian dari mereka adalah polisi, ada juga saksi, dan keluarga korban, mungkin? Dan sialnya juga ada wartawan.

Pandangan Sai jatuh pada Ino yang duduk tak begitu jauh darinya. Di kursi saksi. Hari ini ia belum berbicara pada gadis itu. Selain karena Sai dan pengacaranya memang sengaja datang pukul 9 tepat. Ia juga tak berpikir untuk mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang menghadiri sidang ini.

"Saudara Sai. Sekali lagi saya bertanya. Apakah anda yang melakukan pembunuhan ini? Suara sang hakim. Sai menelan ludah, lalu menjawab dengan yakin. "Tidak, bukan saya yang melakukannya."

"Baiklah. Bukti yang dikumpulkan polisi belum cukup kuat dan kasus ini masih dalam penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Dengan demikian sidang kali ini saya tutup dengan status menunggu, artinya belum ada keputusan….." yeah, dan Sai sudah bisa menebak ini. Akhir yang menggantung.

Tak lama terdengar palu diketuk dan setelahnya orang-orang mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Sai sekilas melihat Ino lagi sebelum ia benar-benar berdiri. Gadis itu pula melihat kearah Sai, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara. Memberi semangat.

Sai tersenyum kaku kearahnya. lalu ia melangkah bersama pengacaranya. Juga para polisi. Polisi yang berdiri di depan Sai melindunginya dari serangan wartawan.

"Kita akan lewat belakang,"

Sai menoleh dan mendapati Letnan Shisui tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Sai membalik badan. Begitu pula dengan Mei dan beberapa polisi yang mengawalnya. Awalnya Sai mengira mereka akan keluar lewat pintu belakang dan segera menuju mobil patroli untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun ternyata tidak.

"Nona Mei, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?" pinta Letnan Shisui tiba-tiba.

Mei memandang Sai dengan tatapan bertanya, Sai mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. Namun akhirnya Mei mengangguk, lalu menepi menuju dinding sementara Sai mengikuti Letnan Shisui keluar ruangan.

"Kau tak keberatan bukan, untuk melakukan interogasi sekali lagi?" tanyanya langsung. Sai membuang napas kesal. "Interogasi lagi? Sudah kukatakan pada interogasi sebelumnya…"

"Tidak, bukan kami yang meminta. Pihak lain."

Sai mengernyit. Siapa yang dimaksud dengan pihak lain?

"Siapa?"

"Badan inteljen. Ini hanya akan berlangsung sebentar. Tapi, kau akan ikut mereka ke kantornya." Ujar Letnan Shisui sambil melihat ke belakang Sai. Sai menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati beberapa orang berbaju hitam menghampirinya. Tak lama mengapit tangannya.

"Sebentar. Ini apa….."

"Saya akan berbicara dengan Nona Mei setelah ini. Jangan khawatir, mereka akan mengantarmu kembali ke kantor polisi setelah interogasi usai." Ujar Letnan Shisui lagi sebelum orang berbaju hitam di kiri-kanannya menarik tangan Sai. Sai hanya bisa melipat dahi, tak mengerti.

Oh Tuhan, apa lagi kali ini?


	5. Saat Kebenaran Datang

**Saat Kebenaran Datang**

* * *

 _"Fall in love,_

 _Rise above,_

 _Everything Is clear_

 _You'll be caught between believing and your doubt_

 _When the truth comes out"_

.

-Blue Rodeo, When The Truth Comes Out-

.

Sai tak tahu ini dimana. Bersama siapa. Atau bahkan pukul berapa sekarang.

Yang tertangkap matanya sedari tadi hanya hitam. Saat orang-orang berbaju hitam ini menjemputnya di pengadilan, mereka kemudian membawa Sai pergi dengan sebuah mobil hitam -entah jenis apa- dengan kaca ditutupi pembatas berwarna hitam, juga sekat antara kursi depan dengan belakang yang juga berwarna hitam.

Tak ada cahaya masuk sedikitpun dari luar sana. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya disini hanyalah lampu mobil yang menyala diatasnya. Orang-orang ini bahkan tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sai soal akan kemanakah mereka.

Sai mengingat perkataan Letnan Shisui soal badan inteljen. Oke, jadi sekarang ini ia sedang dibawa ke markas badan inteljen untuk diinterogasi? Namun hal yang terpikir sejak tadi, untuk apa badan inteljen ikut menyelidiki kasus ini? Sejauh pengetahuannya, badan seperti ini hanya menangani kasus berat tingkat nasional seperti terorisme atau konspirasi politik, bukan pembunuhan biasa. Lalu sekarang?

Mobil yang Sai tumpangi berhenti. Salah seorang pria berpakaian hitam yang duduk mengapit Sai membuka pintu. Tak lama membawa Sai keluar. Alih-alih _basement_ , mobil mereka ternyata berhenti dibagian dalam bangunan. Berlantai keramik metalik dengan lampu-lampu neon berjajar terang benderang. Nampak seperti kantor.

Sai digiring masuk. Masih diapit oleh pria-pria tadi. Dan langkah mereka berhenti disebuah pintu hitam yang dilengkapi alat semacam _fingerprint door lock._ Sai menduga pria di kanan-kirinya hanya cukup menaruh jarinya di alat itu untuk membuka pintu, namun ternyata tidak. Karena ternyata disana juga ada alat pemindai retina dan pemindai kartu identitas. Benar-benar.

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan lorong panjang yang remang-remang. Ia terus dituntun berjalan melintasi lorong hingga berhenti di sebuah pintu yang juga hitam. Kali ini _penjaga_ Sai hanya perlu menggesekkan kartu identitas untuk membuka pintu. Dan kemudian sampailah mereka ke ruang interogasi.

Sai pernah membuat film bergenre _action_ , tentunya ia tahu ruangan ini dilengkapi dengan kaca dua arah juga cctv. Atau mungkin juga alat perekam?

"Silakan duduk dan tunggu sebentar,"

Itu yang dikatakan _penjaga_ sebelum meninggalkan Sai. Dan setelah mereka menutup pintu, Sai duduk sambil mengamati sekitar.

Ruangan ini amat tertutup dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Beberapa ventilasi berjajar di bagian atas dinding. Tak ada ornamen apapun lagi kecuali kaca dua arah yang terbentang memenuhi satu bagian dinding yang hanya terlihat hitam dari sini.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sai menoleh.

"Selamat siang, Sai. Maaf menunggu lama." Ujar seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan balutan jas dan kemeja formal, berjalan kearah Sai. Sai membalas salam dengan kaku, orang ini Nampak bersahabat dengan sapaan informalnya.

"Perkenalkan saya Agen Juugo dari DIH. Pasti anda ingin tahu sekarang anda sedang berada dimana, bukan? Biar kuberitahu, saat ini anda berada di salah satu kantor kami. Tenang saja, ini masih di Tokyo. Dan sayangnya tidak boleh ada pihak luar yang tahu lokasi spesifik kantor kami. Sehingga tadi anda harus melakukan perjalanan secara _tertutup_ ," terang pria itu ramah. Sai hanya tersenyum. Ini semua tak terlalu buruk nampaknya.

"Oke, mungkin Letnan Shisui sudah memberitahumu tentang ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana jika kita mulai saja interogasinya?" tanya Agen Juugo dengan nada ringan. Sai mengangguk. Tak seperti saat di kantor polisi, kali ini ketegangan tak melingkupinya.

-ooo-

Temari setia berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada selama sekitar dua puluh menit. Pandangannya terpaku pada kaca dua arah yang terbentang dihadapannya. Diseberang sana ada dua orang pria yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan dibatasi sebuah meja. Sedari tadi Temari serius mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua melalui _speaker_ yang menempel di ruangan tempatnya berdiri.

Tak lama salah seorang pria diseberang sana berdiri, lalu keluar dari ruangan. Melihat pria itu sudah keluar dari ruangan, Temari mematikan _speaker_ , kemudian duduk. Tak sabar menantikan kesimpulan rekannya tentang interogasi yang baru saja berakhir.

Pintu baja di belakang Temari terbuka. Seketika Temari melompat dari kursinya demi menyerbu rekannya yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Temari tak sabar. Juugo menatap Temari datar sambil melangkah mendekat. Sementara Temari sendiri ingin cepat-cepat mendengar rentetan kata-kata dari mulut Juugo.

"Dia bersih." Ujar Juugo. Temari terbelalak tak percaya. "Oh, ya?"

"Apa kau mau minta tolong Ebisu yang saat ini masih di Divisi Analisis Non-Verbal untuk Interogasi ulang?" Tanya Juugo sebal. Temari tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangan, "Tidak Juugo, aku tak pernah meragukanmu. Tapi….. apa iya pria itu tak bersalah?"

"Ya. Tak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan sekecil apapun dari _gesture_ nya. Ia hanyalah pria malang yang terjebak situasi. Kesalahan fatalnya ialah saat wanita yang menjadi saksi membunyikan bel beberapa kali, pria itu bukannya membukakan pintu untuk mencari pertolongan, ia malah mencabut pisaunya dengan gemetaran. Tak tahu jika ini akan berbuntut panjang." Jelas Juugo sambil meraih satu-satunya kursi di ruangan itu, lalu beranjak duduk. Temari masih mencerna kalimat Juugo saat pria itu melanjutkan. "Dan polisi masih saja mengambinghitamkannya karena tak ada tersangka lain disini."

Temari mengangguk-angguk. Ia mengerti sekarang. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Tunggu para polisi itu temukan pemilik jejak kaki yang ditemukan di apartemen adikmu. Kau tak bisa bertindak apa-apa kecuali menunggu, Temari." Juugo setengah membujuk Temari untu tetap bersabar. Kali ini Temari luluh. Tidak mengamuk atau mendesak sana-sini agar kasus ini cepat diselesaikan.

Hening sejenak. Mereka berdua menatap Sai -diseberang ruangan- yang kini kembali digiring agen lain untuk dikembalikan ke kepolisian.

"Ponselmu." Ujar Juugo memecah keheningan.

Temari menatap heran Juugo. Pria itu hanya menunjuk ponsel yang bergetar di atas meja dengan dagunya. Temari segera mengangkat telepon itu tak sabar.

"Halo?"

 _"Agen Temari, kami punya kabar bagus untukmu."_ Suara Letnan Uchiha diseberang sana terdengar amat pelan. Temari menoleh menatap Juugo. Memberi isyarat melalui mata. "Wah, apa itu, Letnan?"

"Kami berhasil menemukan identitas pemilik jejak kaki yang di temukan di apartemen adikmu. Mau datang kesini untuk mengetahuinya?" tanya Letnan Uchiha santai. Mendengar kalimat itu, mata Temari membesar, lalu dengan tak sabar melirik arlojinya. "Kami akan tiba disana dalam beberapa menit"

-ooo-

Ino menelan _fettuccine_ nya sebelum berbicara, "Aku kasihan pada orang itu, Sakura! Awalnya aku kira ia memang pembunuhnya, tapi setelah mengenalnya kurasa dia orang baik-baik."

Sakura yang sedang mengunyah _anmitsu_ hanya mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian setelah menelannya ia menanggapi,"Aku mengerti, Ino. Tapi… apa yang membuatmu berpikir Sai itu orang baik-baik?"

"Mmm…. Mungkin karena ia menolongku? Demi tuhan, Sakura! Saat itu adalah lari _sprint_ pertamaku setelah bertahun-tahun! Dan tentu saja setelahnya paru-paruku takkan mampu bekerja dengan baik. Selain itu….. entahlah, dari percakapanku dengannya, kurasa ia orang baik."

Sakura kembali mengangguk, "Dari kalimatmu itu, nampaknya kalian sering bertemu?"

Ino memutar matanya, "Beberapa kali. Karena wawancara itu, Sakura. Lagipula orangnya cukup baik. Dan tidak cerewet. Aku bebas bertanya apa saja saat wawancara."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura mengangguk. Sakura memang lebih pendiam dari Ino. Dan Ino tak pernah keberatan dengan semua lawan bicara pendiam-nya, karena ia selalu punya ide untuk bicara.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Dari film-film hasil karyanya, kukira sutradaranya adalah seorang bapak-bapak kepala empat dengan perut buncit. Ternyata aku salah," ujar Ino setengah berbisik. Sakura tertawa. Ino memang ada-ada saja.

"Lalu seperti apa penampilannya, Ino?"

"Usianya sekitar akhir dua puluh. Dan dia lumayan." Ino kembali memasukkan _fettuccine_ ke mulutnya. Sakura terkikik, lalu bertanya dengan nada menggoda, " _Lumayan_ apa?"

"Ya… lumayan" ujar Ino memutar mata sambil memainkan sendok. Sakura kembali memburunya, " _Lumayan_ apa?"

"Lumayan tampan." Ujar Ino akhirnya. Sakura tertawa, "Wow, Sang Ratu Penilai memberi penilaian seperti itu? Aku jadi penasaran ingin lihat langsung orangnya"

Ino mengembungkan pipi. Sakura selalu saja menjulukinya seperti itu. Mungkin karena Ino seringkali mengomentari penampilan orang. Dan menurut Sakura komentarnya tak pernah salah.

Percakapan mereka berlanjut. Jika mereka sudah bertemu, maka pembicaraan mereka takkan ada habisnya. Bahkan hingga lupa waktu sekalipun. Termasuk saat ini, jika saja ponsel Ino tidak berbunyi, maka derai tawa mereka mungkin takkan berhenti.

"Halo?" ujar Ino sambil mengapus sisa-sisa airmata diujung matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia bahkan tak sempat melihat nama peneleponnya tadi.

"Hei ceroboh, apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?"

Suara Sai? Ino menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga sebentar demi melihat nama sang penelepon. Dan benar saja, ini memang Sai.

"Kehilangan? Kehiangan apa?" tanya Ino dengan dahi berlipat. Lawan bicaranya segera memberi petunjuk, "Kertas berwarna kuning yang terlipat-lipat, berisi tulisan berantakan dengan tinta biru. Kutemukan di kursimu saat…."

"OH TUHAN!" jerit Ino tak terkendali. Detik berikutnya ia segera membekap mulutnya sendiri karena melhat Sakura melotot kearahnya sambil menaruh jari telunjuk didepan bibir, juga karena para pengunjung lain di restoran Ini mulai memandanginya aneh. Ino kemudian melanjutkan dengan volume diperkecil, "Itu kertas rangkumanku! Tertinggal saat wawancarakah?"

"Tentu saja. Kemarin kau pulang duluan dengan begitu bahagia. Tak tahu jika kertasmu tertinggal. Untung saja aku sedang berniat mengambilnya" ujar Sai sebal. Ino meringis. "Maaf, aku akan segera mengambilnya. Mengapa kau baru mengabariku sekarang?" tanya Ino mengingat mereka bertemu tadi malam. Dan bisa saja bukan Sai langsung mengabarinya tadi malam? Atau tadi pagi?

"Aku baru ingat saat hendak me- _laundry_ celanaku. Kutemukan kertas ini di dalam saku celanaku. Oh iya, untung saja tidak tercuci"

"Ooh tidak, tidak. Kertas itu berharga, Sai. Tetap diam di tempatmu, akan kuambil sekarang. Sekarang aku akan segera melesat ke Rumah Produksi." Ujar Ino lalu menghabiskan minumannya tergesa.

"Rumah Produksi? Sok tahu sekali, kau. Memangnya aku sudah bilang sekarang sedang dimana?"

"Eh, memangnya dimana?"

-ooo-

Sai menyesap kopinya frustasi. Tadi polisi sedang sibuk berdiskusi dengan para penyidik dan forensik tentang entah apa saat ia diantar kembali menuju kantor polisi. Sai sempat mendengar sedikit cuplikan kalimat 'jejak kaki' dan 'identitas', namun Sai tak tahu apa tepatnya yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya di siang ini ia melirik arlojinya. Sudah setengah jam berlalu dan gadis itu tak kunjung datang untuk mengambil kertas berharganya. Padahal tadi ia bilang akan datang secepatnya kesini saat Sai berbicara tentang kertasnya.

Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang dan Sai tak berminat untuk makan sedikipun. Sedari tadi hanya kopi yang menyapa lambungnya dan ia benar-benar tak peduli. Nafsu makannya memburuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Maaf, maaf. Pasti aku sangat lama,"

Sai menengadah menatap sumber suara. Ino. Alih-alih menyapa, ia malah melihat arlojinya lagi. "Setengah jam lebih. Kemana saja kau?"

"Aku tadi sedang makan siang dan aku harus mengantar temanku dulu sampai ke rumahnya. Apa aku selama itu?" Ino duduk di kursi di hadapan Sai sambil sibuk membenahi rambut panjangnya yang agak berantakan. Sai menenggak habis kopinya lalu menjawab. "Lama sekali. Tadinya aku hampir memutuskan akan meninggalkan saja kertasmu disini."

"Ooh, bertapa jahatnya kau!" sungut Ino. Sai hanya tersenyum tipis. Setelah selesai membenahi rambutnya, Ino segera menjulurkan tangannya kearah Sai, "Kertasnya?"

Sai mengangkat sebelah alis. "Nampaknya aku lupa meletakkannya dimana.

"Oooh, ayolaaah." Rengek Ino frustasi. Sai tersenyum lagi. Nampaknya jika bersama gadis ini ia menjadi lebih banyak tersenyum.

Kemudian berikutnya Ino terus merengek meminta kertasnya, sementara Sai menimpali rengekannya sambil tertawa.

"Sudah, ah. Aku mau memesan kopi dulu." Ujar Sai ditengah tawanya. Ia kemudian memanggil pelayan, lalu kembali memesan kopi, seperti pesanannya yang pertama. Ino hanya diam sambil cemberut, sudah lelah merengek meminta kertasnya kembali. Alih-alih memberi kertas itu, Sai malah meledeknya sampai puas.

"Mungkin kertas itu tak sengaja terjatuh saat aku menutup buku tulisku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas." Ujar Ino. Sai mengangkat alis, "Lalu?"

"Artinya aku tak ceroboh! Kertas itu saja yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari bukuku." Ino membela dirinya sendiri. Sai tersenyum miring, "Jadi kau menyalahkan kertasnya? Dasar ceroboh."

"Tidak!"

"Hei, dengar. Jika kau tak ceroboh, maka sebelum pulang kau akan memeriksa barang-barangmu dulu." Ujar Sai, terdengar menggurui. Ino mencibir, "Baiklah, aku memang ceroboh."

"Nah, akhirnya kau mengaku." Sai tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sekarang mana?" sungut Ino. Sai mengangkat alisnya santai, "Apanya?"

"KERTASNYA, SAII!" sahut Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara. Sai segera menegakkan punggungnya yang tadinya bersandar, "O-oh, baiklah, baiklah. Simpan pukulanmu itu, Ino"

Ino kembali menarik tangannya sambil cemberut. "Dasar jahil!"

Sai merogoh saku jaketnya, lalu mengeluarkan sehelai kertas yang dilipat-lipat hingga kecil. "Lain kali jangan ceroboh."

Ino menerimanya dengan mata berbinar. Kekesalannya tadi sudah menguap entah kemana. Segera ia memasukkan kertas berharganya ke dalam tas. "Terima kasih banyak, Sai."

Sai hanya mengangguk. Setelah ini lalu apa? Apa gadis ini akan pulang?

"Nah, sekarang aku akan pulang, lalu mandi, lalu…" Ino terus berceloteh sambil merapikan isi tasnya. Sementara Sai sibuk berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Ke Rumah Produksi? Tidak. Pikirannya masih kacau.

Tiba-tiba saja Sai tak ingin pulang. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin melarikan diri dari semua ini.

"Jadi hari ini kau sibuk?"

Ino mendongak, "Apa? Aku? Ah tidak juga."

Tiba-tiba saja Sai tak ingin gadis ini meninggalkannya. "Apa kau mau menemaniku?"

-ooo-

"Dua tahun lalu ia membuat SIM. Alamat yang tertera di SIMnya sama dengan alamat yang tertera di kartu identitasnya. Kita tak punya petunjuk lain." Terang Iruka pada Shisui yang sedang membaca sebuah biodata. Biodata seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai Si Pelaku.

"Petunjuk kita hanya alamat yang tertera di kartu identitas dan alamatnya palsu? Kalian sudah menanyai warga yang tinggal di sekitar alamat itu?" tanya Shisui. Matanya tak lepas dari halaman profil seorang pria berambut gelap yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Sudah. Menurut warga, rumah itu sudah dihuni oleh sebuah keluarga kecil selama sepuluh tahun. Tak sekalipun rumah itu berganti pemilik selama sepuluh tahun. Juga mereka tak mengenali nama Kisame Hoshigaki" ujar Iruka. Shisui mengangguk. Jika sudah begini, apa mereka harus meminta bantuan publik?"

"Bagaimana dengan catatan kriminal? Apa orang ini punya catatan kriminal?" Shisui akhirnya mendongak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Darui sedang memeriksanya. Aku juga menyuruh Karui dari bagian lalu lintas untuk memeriksa apakah ada catatan Kisame pernah terkena tilang atau parkir sembarangan."

Shisui mengangguk lagi. Benaknya terus mencari cara untuk menemukan orang ini. Nalurinya berkata memang orang inilah pelakunya. Entah mengapa.

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar membuat Shisui tersentak kaget lalu segera menoleh ke belakang. Agen Temari datang, bersama rekannya. Ia pasti datang kemari dengan tak sabaran.

"Siapa orangnya?" tanya Agen Temari langsung begitu tiba di hadapan Shisui.

 _Bahkan tak ada sapaan atau kata pembuka_ , pikir Shisui. Agen satu ini memang sepeti itu, namun tak apa. "Silakan dilihat profilnya"

Agen Temari menerima sebuah map yang disodorkan Shisui. Membukanya dengan cepat, lalu mulai membaca. Tak lama, ia mendongak, "Sudah ditemukan?"

"Sayangnya belum. Alamat yang tertera di kartu identitasnya palsu. Kami akan usahakan cara lain." Ujar Shisui tenang. Agen Temari baru akan membuka mulutnya lagi saat pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka. Semua kepala yang sedang berdiskusi di ruangan itu serentak menoleh kearah pintu. Darui memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa, membawa sebuah map cokelat yang agak using. Semoga ia membawa kabar baik.

"Aku menemukan catatan kriminal tersangka!" ujarnya semangat sambil menyodorkan map itu kepada Shisui. Shisui menerimanya, lalu segera membukanya.

"Tersangka terlibat perkelahian dengan beberapa preman jalanan dua tahun lalu. Preman itu tewas dihajarnya, namun ia hanya ditahan selama beberapa hari saja karena perilakunya dianggap sebagai pertahanan diri. Saksi mengatakan bahwa para preman itulah yang duluan menyerangnya." Terang Darui pada Iruka -dan beberapa orang lain disana- yang menatapnya penasaram sementara Shisui sedang serius membaca catatan itu.

"Alamatnya sama seperti yang tertera di kartu identitas. Percuma saja." Shisui meletakkan map cokelat itu diatas meja. Atau mungkin ada cara lain? Shisui akan berpikir lagi.

"Boleh kulihat?"

Shisui menoleh dan mendapati Agen Juugo tengah menengadahkan tangannya kearahnya. shisui segera mengambil map tadi, "Tentu saja"

Agen Juugo mulai membaca isi catatan itu sementara Shisui kembali berpikir. Ayolaah, tinggal selangkah lagi dan pembunuhan ini akan terpecahkan.

"Apa…..kalian tak keberatan jika aku membawanya?" tanya Agen Juugo lagi. Tentu saja yang dimaksud ialah map itu. Shisui mengerutkan kening, "Boleh kutahu alasannya?"

Agen Juugo menarik napas, melirik penuh arti ke arah Agen Temari, lalu menunjukkan foto tersangka yang tercetak dengan jelas di catatan itu. "Kami mengenali lambang ini"

Agen Juugo menunjuk sebuah tato yang terukir cukup besar di lengan atas tersangka. Lambang itu terlihat seperti 'dicoret' dengan dua garis diagonal yang membentuk tanda silang. Garis itu adalah bekas luka. Nampaknya saat foto ini diambil, lukanya belum cukup lama, karena disini masih terlihat dengan jelas bekas jahitannya.

Yang tengah mereka lihat adalah foto tampak samping tersangka. Sehingga bagian lengan terkespos dengan jelas, apalagi di foto ini tersangka mengenakan kaus hitam tanpa lengan. Shisui menatap Agen Juugo, "Semacam lambang perkumpulan?"

"Yap, dan….. sekitar delapan puluh orang anggota perkumpulan ini kini sedang meringkuk di penjara kami." Ujar Agen Juugo. Mata Shisui melebar. Ini artinya….

"Kami akan menginterogasi beberapa dari mereka untuk menanyakan apakah mereka mengenali orang ini…..oh, pasti. Menurutku beberapa dari mereka pasti mengenalinya." Ujar Agen Juugo yakin, ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Jadi bagaimana?"

Shisui terdiam sejenak. Jika ia membiarkan catatan ini dibawa oleh mereka, artinya ia memindahtangankan kasus ini ke tangan DIH. Namun, tak ada jalan lain, bukan?

"Baiklah, silakan." Ujar Shisui akhirnya. Agen Juugo mengangguk, lalu menutup map itu. Shisui menatap sekilas Agen Temari yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Ia menduga Agen Temari ini adalah agen lapangan, ia nampak selalu emosional dan kelebihan energi, juga tak terlalu pandai bernegosiasi. Karena itulah ia mengajak membawa rekannya yang pandai berbicara.

"Tapi, Agen Juugo. Kasus ini sejak awal sudah ditangani kepolisian, artinya kasus ini juga harus diselesaikan kepolisian. Artinya kalian tetap perlu memberi informasi tentang lokasi tersangka, jika ada perkembangan." Ujar Shisui, mungkin terdengar agak khawatir karena Agen Juugo segera membalasnya dengan sikap menenangkan, "Oh, tenang saja, Letnan. Kita bekerjasama, bukan? Tentu saja tersangka akan kami serahkan ke kepolisian jika sudah ditemukan."

Shisui mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian mereka pamit. Agen Temari sama sekali tak bicara lagi, kecuali saat berpamitan. Dari wajahnya, nampaknya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namun tetap saja Shisui ingin berbicara padanya sedikit. Bagaimanapun wanita inilah yang dari awal bersikeras ingin memecahkan kasus ini dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Agen Temari." Panggil Shisui saat wanita itu baru berbalik untuk pergi. Wanita berambut pirang itu berhenti, lalu menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Shisui membalas pandangan bertanya itu dengan senyuman, "Semoga pembunuh adikmu cepat ditemukan."

-ooo-

"Kau….. benar-benar." Ujar Ino sambil menatap takjub ke luar jendela. Mata Ino tak berkedip memandang bangunan megah Fuji TV yang membentang di samping kanannya.

Tadi saat ia diminta untuk menemani Sai menghabiskan waktu, ia setuju saja. Ia mengira Sai akan mengajaknya ke taman sekitaran tempat Sai makan siang tadi sambil menikmati pemandangan. Siapa sangka Sai akan membawanya ke Odaiba?

"Benar-benar apa? Aku bosan dengan Shinjuku. Pemandangan pantai Odaiba pasti akan sangat menyegarkan." Ujarnya santai sambil terus menyetir. Tak tahu jika orang disampingnya sedang takjub memandang bangunan Fuji TV.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau tak pernah lihat Fuji TV?"

Ino melepaskan pandangan takjubnya dan beralih pada Sai, "Enak saja. Terakhir aku kemari kira-kira saat aku berusia belasan."

"Dan sisanya hanya kau habiskan di Shinjuku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Bodoh." Cibir Ino, lalu kembali meneruskan menikmati pemandangan di kanan-kiri jalan. Ternyata pilihan Ino untuk meninggalkan mobilnya di restoran dan pergi menumpang mobil Sai tidak salah. Ia bisa lebih leluasa memelototi pemandangan indah jika tidak menyetir.

Hari sudah beranjak malam saat mereka tiba di pantai Odaiba. Tanpa pikir panjang Ino segera keluar dari mobil sambil lari menghambur menuju pantai. Saat kakinya sudah menyentuh pasir pantai, Ino melebarkan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata. Menikmati udara segar pantai yang menerpa wajahnya.

Ino melakukannya selama beberapa detik hingga saat ia kembali membuka matanya, Sai sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Jangan bilang kau belum pernah kesini sebelumnya."

Ino memukul tangan Sai cukup keras. "Meremehkan sekali kau ini. Tentu saja pernah!"

Sai hanya tersenyum sekilas, lalu memandang hamparan laut dihadapannya. Matahari yang sedang kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya membuat pemandangan pantai menjadi amat sempurna. Dan tentunya ini tak boleh disia-siakan.

"Kau tunggi disini. Aku segera kembali" ujar Sai sambil berlari kearah mobil. Ino sendiri tak terlalu peduli. Terlampau nyaman dengan belaian lembut angin pantai yang membuainya. Ia masih memejamkan mata saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara _shutter_ kamera dari belakang. Ino membuka mata, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Ino pada Sai yang jelas-jelas sedang memotret. Sai mengabaikan pertanyaan Ino dan malah mengarahkan kamera kearahnya. ino yang menyadari dirinya sedang dipotret segera protes, "Bilang dulu, _dong_!"

"Alami lebih bagus." Ujar Sai sambil terus memotret. "Jangan salah sangka, aku tak hanya memotretmu, kok. Pemandangan disana terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan."

ino kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk menyaksikan matahari tenggelam. Benar, ini terlampau indah untuk dilewatkan. Ino kembali terbuai oleh angin pantai, saat disadarinya Sai sudah berhenti memotret beberapa saat lalu. Maka Ino pun membalik badan dengan penasaran, lalu segera mendapati Sai yang sedang berbicara di telepon.

Ino melangkah mundur untuk berdiri di samping Sai yang tengah menelepon. Saat ia baru saja berdiri tepat disamping Sai, pria itu menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga, lalu tersenyum kearahnya,

"Akhirnya. Aku bebas."

-ooo-

"Jadi makan malam gratis ini sebagai perayaan berakhirnya kasusmu?" tanya Ino setelah menyeruput jus jambunya. Sai tertawa, "Berakhir? Belum, ini belum berakhir. Aku masih harus ikut pengadilan kedua nanti. Namun ini bisa kau anggap ini perayaan"

Ino hanya tersenyum sambil meneruskan makan. Tadi setelah mendapat telepon dari Letnan Shisui yang menyatakan bahwa pemeriksaan forensik mereka sudah usai dan Sai sudah dinyatakan tak bersalah, Sai merasa amat lega. Begitu senang sampai tak keberatan mengajak Ino makan malam di restoran mahal ini, dengan seluruh biaya ditanggung Sai, tentunya.

"Tapi setidaknya polisi sudah percaya kau bukan pelakunya, bukan?"

Sai mengangguk. "Tapi aku akan ikut reka ulang pembunuhan lusa nanti"

"Hanya reka ulang, kan? Bukan masalah. Oh ya, polisi sudah menemukan pelakunya?" tanya Ino sambil memutar-mutar garpu dipiringnya yang berisi _salad_. Sai menjawab, "Mereka sudah menemukan nama, tinggal melacak lokasinya"

Setelah itu hening. Keduanya sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Sai, walaupun sedang dalam kondisi perasaan yang baik, namun tetap saja tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memulai pembicaraan. Ia hanya sesekali melirik Ino yang entah mengapa sejak makan mereka dimulai tampak lebih pendiam dan…..pucat.

"Hei, kau kedinginan?"

Ino mendongak dari _fettuccine_ nya, "Tidak juga"

Sai memerhatikan wajahnya yang memang agak pucat. Angin pantai memang agak jahat di malam hari dan Ino hanya mengenakan sehelai kemeja tipis tanpa jaket. "Kau kedinginan"

Ino hanya menatap Sai yang mulai membuka jaketnya. Sai segera mengulurkan jaket itu pada Ino. "Tidak perlu"

"Tidak. Kau kedinginan" Sai memaksa. Ino akhirnya menerima jaket itu dan mulai memakainya. Makan malam pun berlanjut. Tanpa pembicaraan atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ino yang dilontarkan penuh semangat. Sai sesekali melirik Ino yang tampak lemas. Ia ingin bertanya apakah ia sakit atau tidak…..

"Kepalaku agak pusing." Keluh Ino setelah menghabiskan _fettuccine_ dan _salad_ nya. Sai, yang sudah menghabiskan makananannya lebih dulu segera bangkit, "Kau membawa obat? Aku akan mengambil mobil,"

Ino mendongak, "Aku bawa. Tak usah khawatir, turunkan dulu makananmu."

Sai yang masih berdiri baru menyadari bahwa napas Ino terdengar agak tak beraturan. Bagaimanapun gadis itu dalam kondisi tak baik. "Kita pulang sekarang saja. Tunggu aku di pintu depan setelah kau minum obat"

Ino mengangguk. Sai baru akan melangkah meninggalkan meja mereka saat Ino tiba-tiba bersandar ke kursinya sambil memegang dadanya erat. Saat itulah baru terdengar napasnya mulai tersengal tak beraturan.

Sai panik. Ia segera menghampiri Ino yang tengah berusaha membuka tasnya. Sai segera paham dan membuka resleting tas itu untuk mencari sesuatu didalamnya. Tak sulit mencari barang yang dicari Ino karena sebuah kaleng berlabel _oxygen boost_ berukuran cukup besar menyembul keluar saat tas terbuka. Sai belum pernah melihat _inhaler_ sebesar ini namun tak ada waktu memikirkan hal konyol di saat seperti ini.

Sai segera mensuplai oksigen untuk Ino, dan ia sungguh menyangka semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja setelah Ino mendapat bantuan oksigen selama beberapa menit. Setidaknya itu yang Sai asumsikan setelah beberapa kali melihat bagaimana sepupunya yang asma memulihkan diri. Namun ia salah, keadaan Ino makin memburuk.

Tubuh Ino merosot ke kursi sementara Sai dengan panik segera menggeser meja untuk memberinya ruang menuju tubuh Ino yang kini berbaring di kursi. Beberapa orang mulai mengerumuni meja mereka untuk melihat keadaan atau membantu menolong. Namun sayang, Ino tak membutuhkan semua itu. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah oksigen.

Sai merasa ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Penderita asma akan baik-baik saja setelah mendapat bantuan oksigen. Namun Ino?

Sai memutuskan takkan ambil resiko. Sambil menyeka keringat Ino yang mengucur deras saat gadis itu menghirup oksigen sekuat tenaga, Sai berbicara kepada salah seorang pengunjung yang berkerumun disana, "Tolong panggilkan ambulans"


	6. Saat Terjatuh

**Saat Terjatuh**

* * *

 _When I see your smile_  
 _Tears run down my face I can't replace_  
 _And now that I'm strong I have figured out_  
 _How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_  
 _And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

.

-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Your Guardian Angel-

.

"Reka ulang?"

Letnan Shisui mengangguk, sementara Darui menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Kita bahkan belum menemukan pelaku yang sebenarnya"

Letnan Shisui bangkit dari kursi, lalu berjalan menghampiri Darui yang berdiri di dekat pintu. "Tapi publik memerlukan penjelasan kita. Kasus ini semenjak terjadi sudah menjadi buah bibir, Darui. Alasannya tentu kau tahu. Dua orang senior dalam dunia perfilman Jepang terlibat disini. Selain itu pengacara Mei meminta _'pembersihan nama'_ Sai segera dilakukan."

"Kau yakin Kisame Hoshigaki pelakunya?"

"Sidik jarinya ditemukan bertebaran di dalam apartemen" ujar Letnan Shisui, tampak yakin sekali dengan ucapannya. Darui mengernyit, "Bukti lainnya?"

"Telepon. Menurut catatan panggilan di ponsel korban, ada beberapa telepon masuk dari orang bernama Kisame sebanyak beberapa kali. Sejak minggu lalu hingga beberapa hari sebelum pembunuhan terjadi. Artinya korban mengenal Kisame dan mereka berdua berhubungan akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin saja hubungan itu berupa konflik yang bisa memancing pembunuhan ini, bukan?"

Darui mengangguk. Tapi ia masih penasaran, "Tapi bagaimana jika tak terbukti dia pelakunya?"

"Aku tak melihat ada campurtangan orang lain dalam kasus ini, Darui. Menurutmu, apakah mungkin ada orang asing yang tak dikenal korban masuk ke apartemen dan langsung membunuh? Jika ini kasus perampokan, itu mungkin saja. Tapi ini murni pembunuhan. Barang-barang korban utuh di tempatnya. Artinya pelaku orang yang mengenal korban, bukan?"

"Benar" ujar Darui sambil mendalami perkataan Letnan Shisui. Atasannya itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Lagipula aku sudah bertahun-tahun menangani pembunuhan. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Sai aku tak yakin ia pelakunya. Tapi aku tak bisa membebaskannya begitu saja tanpa adanya bukti, bukan?"

"Ya…ya. Kau benar, Letnan" balas Darui. "Jadi kita akan tetap melaksanakan reka ulang tanpa pelaku?"

"Berdoa saja semoga Kisame ditemukan sebelum reka ulang berlangsung" timpal Letnan Shisui ringan. Dahi Darui kembali berkedut. "Kau menyerahkan sepenuhnya pencarian pelaku pada DIH?"

"Pilihan yang kita punya hanyalah menyebar foto tersangka ke publik atau membiarkan mereka membantu. Menurutku jika aparat keamanan masih bisa menanganinya, maka publik tak harus dilibatkan karena melibatkan publik dengan menyebar foto pelaku seringkali bisa membuat keresahan berlebihan. Juga tak menutup kemungkinan bukan, pelaku malah menyembunyikan dirinya? Oh ayolah, tak apa kita libatkan mereka. Apa kau tak mau mereka ikut campur karena kesal dengan sikap Agen Temari, kan?"

Darui tertawa. Siapa sangka Letnan Shisui bisa membaca pikirannya?

-ooo-

Entah sudah kali keberapa Sai berjalan bolak balik di lorong rumah sakit. Beberapa saat lalu Ino sudah sampai di UGD rumah sakit. Ia bahkan tak tahu nama rumah sakitnya, yang jelas lokasinya masih di sekitar pantai.

Tidak, kan? Ino takkan apa-apa, kan?

Sudah jelas ini salahnya. Ia sudah tahu Ino punya penyakit paru-paru dan malah mengajaknya ke pantai malam hari begini. Kurang bodoh apa ia?

Padahal baru beberapa saat lalu Sai merasa senang karena kasusnya selesai. Siapa sangka masalah baru akan tiba secepat ini?

"Maaf, Pak"

Sai berbalik. Seorang perawat yang barusan menyapanya berdiri canggung didepan pintu UGD yang masih terbuka lebar. Sai melangkah mendekat, "Bagaimana?"

"Keadaan Nona Yamanaka sudah membaik. Kejadian tadi akibat ulah sel-sel kanker di paru-parunya dtambah kondisi lingkungan yang kurang mendukung…."

"Apa tadi? Sel kanker?" Sai memotong perkataan perawat itu cepat. Apa ia salah dengar?

"Ya, menurut kalung pengenal medik yang dikenakan Nona Yamanaka, ia menderita kanker paru-paru stadium dua. Akumulasi sel kanker dan kondisi tertentu dapat membuat penderita kesulitan bernapas normal, seperti tadi" perawat itu meneruskan perkataannya sementara Sai memucat.

Kanker paru-paru? Ino?

Sai masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Segera ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kejadian ini. Jika ia tak membawa Ino ke pantai maka Ino takkan seperti ini, bukan?

Ingatannya kemudian melayang pada kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Saat Ino berlari sekencang-kencangnya di koridor apartemen dan ia mengejarnya. Semula ia hanya mengira Ino pingsan karena ketakutan, atau asmanya kambuh. Tapi kemudian ia berpikir orang yang ketakutan takkan memberikan kunci mobil pada orang yang ia takutkan dan juga jika asmanya kambuhpun Ino takkan mungkin pingsan di tempat seperti waktu itu.

Ino memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Sai saat itu karena Sai-lah satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk meneruskan hidup.

Sekalipun saat itu Ino berpikir Sai adalah seorang pembunuh.

-ooo-

Ino membuka masker oksigennya dan menarik napas.

Berhasil.

Artinya ia sudah pulih. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, -siapatahu ada perawat yang protes jika ia membuka maskernya- Ino memasang masker itu lagi. Setidaknya jika ia sembuh maka Ia tak perlu menghubungi orangtuanya.

Ino memandang sekitar ruangan tempatnya berbaring dan mulai paham bahwa ia sedang berada di kamar rawat VVIP. Ia tahu pasti Sai yang membawanya kesini tapi Ino tak pernah mengharapkan kamar rawat semewah ini hanya untuk perawatan paru-parunya yang lemah.

Toh paru-parunya takkan sembuh dengan berada di kamar rawat kelas satu.

Ino hanya berharap seseorang datang ke ruangannya dan memeriksanya, mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan segera membawanya pulang.

Tak ada gunanya ia berlama-lama disini.

Tepat setelah Ino mengucapkan harapannya dalam hati, suara pintu dibuka terdengar dari balik tirai yang terbentang di kanan ranjang tempat Ino berbaring.

Ino tak bisa melihat siapa yang datang. Namun tamu itu segera membuka tirai lebar itu dan agak kaget melihat Ino sudah membuka mata.

"Sejak kapan kau sadar?"

Ino tersenyum, "Belum lama"

Sai menjatuhkan diri di kursi samping ranjang. Matanya lekat menatap Ino yang berbaring lemah terbungkus selimut putih. Ino masih tersenyum sekalipun wajahnya amat pucat sekalipun.

"Maafkan aku" ujar Sai, mengundang kerutan samar di kening Ino. "Jika aku tak mengajakmu ke pantai mendadak kau pasti takkan begini"

Padahal Sai mengatakannya dengan mimik amat serius, tapi Ino malah menanggapinya dengan tawa, "Siapa bilang? Aku memang sakit, Sai. Sejak bertahun lalu, aku sudah sakit. Kau tak mengajakku ke pantai pun, aku sudah sakit"

Sai bergeming, bukan itu maksudnya. "Bukan begitu, maksudku, jika aku tak mengajakmu ke pantai, penyakitmu takkan kambuh"

"Kambuh?" tanya Ino, berikutnya ia kembali tertawa, "Kau pikir ini penyakit asma yang sewaktu-waktu dapat kambuh? Tidak, Sai. Jutaan sel kanker ini tiap detik menggerogoti sel paru-paruku, Kau tau? Tanpa kau ajak aku ke pantai pun sel ganas ini akan tetap berada disana. Semua ini hanya masalah waktu saja"

 _Semua ini hanya masalah waktu saja_ , ia bilang? Apa artinya?

Sai menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tidak, kau pasti bisa sembuh. Percaya padaku"

Ino tersenyum dari balik masker oksigennya. Sai adalah orang kesekian yang menyebutkan kalimat itu. "Aku berharap seperti itu. Selalu. Tapi nyatanya kanker tak semudah itu ditaklukkan"

Sai sedaritadi memasang wajah frustasi. Wajah yang selalu dilihat Ino setiap kali ada kawan atau kerabat yang datang menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Dan Ino benci itu. Ia selalu benci dikasihani.

"Kau…kuat" ujar Sai. Ia mengatakannya seolah sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, dan perkataannya membuat senyum Ino memudar. Bukankah ia memang harus kuat?

Ino mungkin harus selalu tersenyum saat orangtuanya menangisinya. Ino mungkin selalu memasang topeng tegar saat para kerabat mengunjunginya. Namun Ino pun punya segudang airmata untuk ditumpahkan. Karena kesedihan hatinya takkan hilang dengan senyum palsu ataupun sejuta topeng sandiwaranya.

"Tuhan memilihmu karena kau kuat, kan?" tanya Sai dengan sendu. Ino tak menjawab ataupun tersenyum. Ia hanya menatap mata hitam Sai lekat-lekat. Biasanya ia selalu punya jawaban atas pertanyaan macam tadi. Biasanya ia akan tersenyum dan mengatakan ia selalu baik-baik saja. Namun kali ini?

Namun kali ini Ino malah memilih untuk menjatuhkan airmatanya.

-ooo-

"Kau…..benar-benar mau membantuku menyelesaikan kasus ini, Juugo?" tanya Temari sambil memandang kosong kearah lorong yang sepi dihadapannya. Juugo -yang berjalan di sebelahnya- menoleh, "Oh ayolah, Temari. Aku ini temanmu. Masih saja kau berbicara seperti itu. Lagipula aku sedang bebas misi. Tenang saja"

Temari menatap map yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Map berisi catatan kriminal Kisame Hoshigaki. "Lalu kita akan kesana? Penjara bawah tanah? Menginterogasi puluhan tahanan dan mendesak mereka untuk memberikan informasi mengenai keberadaan Kisame?"

"Soal interogasi serahkan padaku. Kau terlalu gelap mata, Temari. Aku mengerti sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan. Aku mengerti…"

Temari hanya memandang lorong di hadapannya selagi mereka berjalan beriringan. Matanya mulai panas jika sudah menyinggung kasus pembunuhan adiknya. Tapi tidak. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak menangis lagi. Juugo sudah terlalu baik karena mau membantunya sejauh ini.

"Tapi untuk penangkapan kita nanti….. kurasa kita butuh pasukan."

Temari mendongak saat Juugo mengatakannya. "Ini illegal, kan? Penyelidikan yang kita lakukan bahkan tak diketahui para atasan. Bagaimana mungkin membuat pasukan?"

"Tapi kasus yang bersangkutan dengan gembong penjahat itu sepenuhnya tanggung jawab DIH, Temari. Jika Kisame ini salahsatu dari anggota _Sumiyoshi-kai_ dan ia masih berkeliaran di luar sana, artinya kita yang harus menyeretnya ke penjara, bukan?"

Temari kembali memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap lorong. Benaknya mulai mencerna ucapan Juugo. Juugo benar.

"Aku akan bilang ke Aoi. Penangkapan Kisame sepenuhnya kita yang ambil alih, kau mengerti? Lagipula…bukannya kau mau menangkapnya dengan tanganmu sendiri, bukan?" tanya Juugo denga nada menyenangkan. Temari kembali mendongak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. Melihat Juugo yang tersenyum, Temari ikut tersenyum. Benar. Sebanyak apapun ia menangis, adiknya takkan kembali, bukan? Sekarang tugasnya untuk menangkap orang yang dengan keji membunuh adiknya. "Kau benar."

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita segera ke penjara bawah tanah. Tapi sebelum itu… kau tak keberatan mengajak satu orang lagi bersama kita, bukan? Dia orang yang paling tahu seluk beluk gembong penjahat itu."

Temari kembali menarik ujung bibirnya, "Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud"

Diujung lorong terlihat beberapa agen berkerumun di depan sebuah pintu. Dua orang diantara mereka membawa botol minuman, yang lain tampak berbincang sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Kau lihat itu, Temari? Wine! Kau tentu tahu artinya," ujar Juugo semangat. Temari hanya tersenyum. Wine dan minuman alkohol lain hanya diperbolehkan dibawa ke kantor saat perayaan suksesnya misi. Itu artinya orang yang bergerombol di ujung sana sedang merayakan berakhirnya misi mereka.

"Hei, Sasuke!" teriak Juugo kearah kerumunan kecil itu. Seorang pria berambut hitam menoleh, tampak mengernyitkan dahi, "Juugo? Bukannya kau sedang libur?"

"Tentu saja aku sedang berlibur. Kau juga sedang menyambut masa istirahatmu, bukan?" tanya Juugo riang saat langkah mereka semakin mendekati kerumunan itu.

Temari memang tak terlalu mengenal Sasuke. Ia mengenalnya karena suatu kali terlibat dalam misi yang sama. Setelah misi itu berakhir, mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Tapi nampaknya tak perlu banyak waktu untuk menyimpulkan bahwa orang ini bisa diandalkan.

"Ooh tentu saja. Misi dua bulanku akhirnya berakhir." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis saat Juugo dan Temari tiba dihadapannya. Pria itu kemudian menyuruh rekan-rekannya tadi masuk ruangan lebih dulu, lalu kembali berbicara dengan Juugo, "Baiklah, Juugo. Jika kau menghampiriku seperti ini artinya ada sesuatu yang penting. Ada apa?"

Juugo tersenyum, "Kau tak keberatan untuk menunda liburanmu dulu, bukan?"

-ooo-

Gadis itu menangis.

Demi tuhan. Gadis paling ceria yang ia temui seumur hidupnya saat ini sedang menangis. Bahkan isakan kecil kini mulai terdengar. Sepasang _aquamarine_ Ino masih menatap Sai sambil menjatuhkan bulir-bulir airmata. Sai mulai tak tahan melihatnya. Ia segera bangkit dari kursi dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Sepasang tangannya terulur menyentuh bahu Ino.

"Tidak….. kau kuat, Ino. Kau kuat" Sai sedikit mengguncang bahu Ino untuk menghentikan tangisnya, namun isakan itu semakin menjadi. Sai mulai membayangkan Ino yang didera penyakit ini selama bertahun lamanya. Dan Sai percaya Ino selama ini cukup kuat untuk menghadapi orang-orang yang mengasihaninya dengan senyum dan celoteh ceria. Namun Sai juga percaya Ino takkan bisa terus tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Tapi mengapa gadis itu memilih untuk menjatuhkan airmata dihadapannya?

Ino berusaha membuka masker oksigennya, namun Sai menghentikan gerakannya, "Tidak! Kau akan…"

" bisa…tanpa ini. Aku bisa" ujar Ino ditengah isaknya. Sai mulai melihat bagian dalam masker itu berembun akibat air yang mengucur dari hidung selama Ino menangis. Maka Sai membiarkan Ino membuka maskernya sambil tetap mengawasi kalau-kalau gadis itu akan merasa sesak saat maskernya dibuka.

"Bisa, kan? ?" tanya Ino, masih diantara isaknya saat masker dibuka sepenuhnya. Ino menanyakannya sambil memaksakan senyum. Hati Sai teriris. Mengapa Ino harus diberi penyakit seberat ini?

Tangan Ino bergerak untuk membekap mulutnya. Meredam isakan yang semakin lantang. Sai hanya menunduk memandanginya. Memandangi untaian airmata yang masih tak henti jatuh dari pelupuk mata Ino.

Pertolongan apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

Tindakan Sai mungkin takkan membantu meredam kesedihan Ino. Namun ia berharap setidaknya Ino tahu bahwa ia tak sendirian. Harapan itu diwujudkan dengan sebuah pelukan erat tangan kokoh Sai yang melingkari pundak Ino hingga gadis itu kini terisak tepat ditelinganya. Jemari Ino meremas pelan kaus Sai dibagian lengan. Sai membiarkan suasana hening itu selama beberapa detik. Menunggu isak yang mereda, namun isakan itu tak kunjung mereda. Hingga suara pintu terbuka menyaingi suara isakan dan membuat Sai melepaskan pelukannya secepat kilat, kemudian menoleh kearah seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang nyaris berlari mendekati mereka.

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat emerald wanita itu bersibobrok dengan mata hitam Sai.

-ooo-

Sakura menatapnya khawatir. Ino masih berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa airmata sambil tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa. Sakura menatapnya dan Sai bergantian. Sai balik menatap Sakura heran. Suasana canggung. Selama ini Ino jarang sekali menangis dihadapan Sakura dan pemandangan ini pasti akan sangat mengejutkan Sakura. Lagipula….mengapa Sakura ada disini?

"Kau… yang tadi meneleponku, kan?" tanya Sakura pada Sai. Ino hanya memandang mereka berdua bergantian. Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun Sai mengangguk. "Aku tak tahu lagi harus mengabari siapa"

Sakura perlahan berjalan mendekati ranjang Ino. Jejak airmata sudah sempurna sirna dari wajah Ino. Namun merah wajahnya pasti masih tersisa. Sakura masih menatap Sai saat ia tiba tepat disamping ranjang Ino, "Terimakasih sudah menolong Ino"

Sai tersenyum tipis, lalu bangkit dan mempersilakan Sakura berbicara dengan Ino, "Sama-sama. Aku keluar dulu"

Ino bersitatap dengan Sai sebentar, lalu perhatiannya teralihkan oleh suara pintu ruangan yang berderit. Tadi jelas Sakura menyerbu masuk tanpa sempat menutup pintu, oleh karenanya saat terdengar derit pintu menutup Ino menoleh untuk melihat siapa lagi yang datang, dan mendapati seorang pria bertubuh tinggi memasuki ruangan.

Pupil Ino melebar melihat Sasuke masuk. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum tipis saat berpapasan dengan Sai yang hendak keluar ruangan. Tatapan dingin Sasuke kemudian beralih padanya.

"Jadi….. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura, memutuskan kontak mata Ino dengan Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya. ino tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura. Ia jelas takkan bisa berbohong karena Sakura sudah memergokinya menangis. "Tenang saja. Kita selalu punya waktu untuk _sesi khusus perempuan_ kan, Sakura?"

"Oh, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi jika mengganggu," timpal Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping Sakura sambil menggenggam sebuah kotak agak besar. Ino kaget, kemudian segera mengibaskan tangannya, "Oh, lupakan soal itu. Jangan beranjak dari sini, Sasuke! Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatmu lagi semenjak hari pernikahan kalian!"

"Oh, kukira jika sedang terbaring begini kau akan kehabisan energi untuk berteriak. Ternyata tidak, ya?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat alisnya. Ino tertawa lepas, bahkan sampai harus menutupi mulut dengan tangannya. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang juga sedang tertawa, kemudian berkata lagi, "Kurasa percuma tadi kau mengkhawatirkan orang ini setengah mati, Sakura. Kau lihat? Dia langsung menyemprotku saat aku masuk"

Ino dan Sakura masih tertawa. Ino selalu menikmati saat-saat ia sedang tertawa. Usai tawanya surut, matanya tertuju pada kotak cokelat yang kini diletakkan Sasuke diatas meja. "Apa itu?"

"Yang jelas bukan buah, tenang saja. Sakura berkata ia sudah menyerah memaksamu makan buah" ujar Sasuke cuek. Sakura mendesah, "Ya….. aku memang sudah menyerah"

Ino menyeringai lebar. Matanya menatap Sasuke sekilas, kemudian beralih pada Sakura, "Jadi, apa Sai yang memberitahumu soal keadaanku?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Ia memeriksa ponselmu untuk mengabari orangtuamu soal keadaanmu, tapi katanya ia tak menemukan kontak bernama 'ayah' atau 'ibu', jadi ia mengontakku karena menemukan banyak catatan panggilan dariku belakangan ini"

Ino hanya diam. Tentu saja tidak. Ia tak mau mengkhawatirkan orangtuanya saat kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Bahkan ia hanya menyantumkan namanya, penyakit, dan kontak dokter pribadinya di kalung pengenal medik yang selalu dikenakannya. Ia sama sekali tak mau melibatkan orangtuanya.

"Ia panik sekali tadi, asal kau tahu, Ino" ujar Sakura. Ino tahu persis siapa yang dimaksud Sakura, dan Ino hanya bisa memberikan senyuman kecil sebagai tanggapan. "Jadi…. Apa yang terjadi?"

Ino hanya menatap Sakura datar. Biasanya Ino akan menceritakan apapun yang ia rasakan tanpa diminta. Namun kali ini keadaannya lain. Ino menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Sakura masih menunggu jawabannya. Sebagai jawaban, Ino melirik Sasuke sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Sakura. Sakura segera melarikan emeraldnya kearah Sasuke hingga pria itu menatap balik emerald istrinya dengan dahi berkerut. Lalu tatapan Sakura kembali pada Ino.

"Oke. Mari kita hentikan tatap-menatap konyol ini. Aku akan keluar sekarang dan menemani pacarmu di ruang tunggu, Ino" ujar Sasuke akhirnya, memecah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan selama beberapa detik.

"Pacar, katamu?" tanya Ino dengan dahi berkerut. Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil berbalik kearah pintu. "Anggap saja begitu"

-ooo-

Shisui berdiri didepan sebuah meja persegi panjang besar yang dikelilingi enam orang dengan seragam berbeda. Tiga orang berseragam polisi sementara sisanya memakai jas lab putih yang dikancingkan. Shisui benar-benar menginginkan kasus ini selesai dengan cepat. Karenanya hari ini ia mengadakan rapat penyelesaian kasus pembunuhan yang sudah lama menjadi buah bibir banyak orang.

"Nampaknya keputusanku untuk melakukan reka ulang terlalu terburu-buru" Shisui membuka pembicaraan. Terlihat Darui menggangguk paling semangat. Anak buahnya yang satu itu memang paling cerdik soal perhitungan.

"Karenanya aku memutuskan menunda reka ulang hingga Kisame Hoshigaki ditemukan. Kita beri DIH batas waktu satu minggu, jika keberadaannya belum juga bisa dilacak, terpaksa kita sebarkan fotonya pada publik." Ujar Shisui tegas. Anak buahnya yang lain, Iruka, mulai angkat bicara, "Bagaimana dengan pembersihan nama Sai? Sutradara itu kabarnya tak lama lagi akan meluncurkan film dan pengacaranya menuntut pihak kepolisian untuk mengumumkan kepada publik bahwa kliennya tak bersalah. Menurutnya status Sai yang sebelumnya menjadi tersangka akan mempengaruhi penjualan film"

"Tentu saja akan mempengaruhi. Tenang saja. Soal pembersihan nama bisa melalui konferensi pers. Nah, sekarang. Mari kita urutkan dugaan kejadian pembunuhannya." Shisui membuka map berisi catatan kasus ini sejak awal, lalu membacakannya. "Pembunuhan dilakukan sekitar pukul satu siang. Pukul setengah dua siang Sai datang lalu masuk ke apartemen karena pintunya tak dikunci"

"Ada keganjilan disini, Letnan" Rin, seorang petugas forensik senior menyela penjelasannya. "Ya, Rin?"

"Pembunuh tak berusaha mengunci pintunya lagi setelah membunuh korban. Kemungkinan besar ia sedang terburu-buru. Atau ia tak sempat memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengunci pintu itu dari luar. Atas bukti ini, menurut saya, pembunuhan dilakukan dengan tidak terencana." Ujar Rin dengan yakin. Shisui mengangguk, "Ya. Nampaknya begitu, Rin. Baiklah. Kita simpulkan ini pembunuhan tak berencana. Mari kita lanjutkan"

Shisui membasahi kerongkongannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Sai berjongkok, memegang bagian leher korban untuk memeriksa nadi, lalu mencabut pisau. Berdasarkan keterangan forensik, ini sesuai karena sidik jari Sai hanya ditemukan dibagian leher dan pisau. Serta jejak kakinya hanya ditemukan sepasang, tepat disamping korban. Benar begitu, Rin?"

"Ya, benar"

"Baik. Setengah dua lebih dua, Ino datang, membunyikan bel sebanyak lima kali dan tak ada jawaban. Ino lalu membuka pintu karena pintu apartemen tidak menutup sepenuhnya saat itu lalu menemukan Sai disana." Shisui memberi jeda sebentar sambil sesekai melirik anak-anak buahnya. Siapatahu ada yang mau menambahkan.

"Itu membuktikan bahwa Sai bukan pelakunya. Mana ada pembunuh yang tidak menutup pintu saat sedang membunuh?" timpal Iruka. Mereka tertawa sejenak. Iruka lalu melanjutkan, "Sai hanya terjebak situasi, bukan? Kita pun tak bisa membebaskannya begitu saja"

"Benar, Iruka. Tapi toh sekarang kita sudah menemukan titik terangnya, bukan? Mari kita lanjutkan" ujar Shisui. "Ino berlari karena panik. Sai mengejar untuk memberikan penjelasan sampai akhirnya Ino pingsan di pinggir tangga akibat keterbatasan paru-parunya dalam mengambil napas. Nah sekarang kita berfokus pada bukti"

Rin membuka file dihadapannya yang berisi foto-foto bukti yang tercecer di TKP, sementara Shisui meneruskan kalimatnya. "Jadi bukti yang kita temukan hanya pisau dapur yang sudah diketahui diambil dari dapur korban. Lainnya tak ada yang penting selain butiran polikarbonat yang tercecer di meja kerja korban. Bisa jelaskan, Yugao?"

Yugao -salah seorang bagian forensik juga- bangkit dari kursinya untuk menjelaskan, "Ya. Butiran itu ditemukan diatas meja kerja dan beberapa butir tercecer di lantai. Memang tak banyak, tapi menurut saya ada suatu barang yang terbuat dari polikarbonat dihancurkan di meja itu, lalu dibawa pergi dari sana hingga yang tersisa hanya beberapa butir saja"

Shisui mengangguk-angguk, "Kira-kira apa barangnya?"

"Polikarbonat banyak digunakan sebagai bahan atap, botol plastik, keping CD, lensa kacamata, dan peralatan laboratorium." Yugao membuka-buka file yang dipegangnya sejenak sebelum menatap Shisui, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Namun….setelah dieliti dibawah mikroskop. Struktur ini seperti bahan penyusun keping CD"

Keping CD? Apa pelaku menghancurkan CD itu sebelum membunuh? Atau korban yang melakukannya? Pikiran Shisui segera melayang ke laporan autopsi jasad korban. Didalam jantungnya juga ditemukan polikarbonat. Sebenarnya apa kaitannya? "Dan dalam bekas luka di jantungnya juga ditemukan polikarbonat. Apa ada yang mau mengajukan hipotesis?"

Hening sejenak. Shisui memandang anak buahnya satu persatu. Siapa tahu diantara mereka sudah ada yang merangkai hipotesis.

Dan dugaan Shisui benar.

Rin bangkit dari kursinya, memandang ragu kearah Shisui lalu berbicara, "Kurasa aku tahu bagaimana bisa polikarbonat itu bisa sampai ke jantungnya"

* * *

 **Catatan**

 **Tanda Pengenal Medik** biasanya dipakai dalam bentuk kalung atau gelang, dipakai oleh orang yang memiliki penyakit serius, seperti diabetes, epilepsi, glaukoma, hemofilia, jantung, kanker, dan alergi obat. Tanda pengenal medik pribadi berisi data-data seperti : nama, alamat, golongan darah, daftar alergi, atau info kesehatan lainnya. Tanda pengenal medik pribadi banyak diproduksi oleh perusahaan kesehatan atau dibuat sendiri oleh yang bersangkutan.

Polikarbonat adalah suatu kelompok polimer termoplastik, mudah dibentuk dengan menggunakan panas. Plastik jenis ini digunakan secara luas dalam industri. Plastik ini memiliki banyak keunggulan, yaitu ketahanan termal dibandingkan dengan plastik jenis lain, tahan terhadap benturan, dan sangat bening. Biasa digunakan sebagai bahan baku atap bangunan, badan mesin, CD, botol minum dan lensa kacamata. (Source: )

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Capella adalah nama salahsatu bintang paling terang. Author memakainya sebagai nama akun FFN karena Author suka sekali bintang. Tapi... setelah melihat kolom review dan menemukan banyaknya kecanggungan dalam menyapa Author secara singkat, Author memutuskan untuk mengganti nama akun ini dengan 'nama pena' Author, hehehe. Maaf kalo ada yang bingung, ya.

P.S. Kalian bebas mau manggil dengan sebutan apa aja, kok.


	7. Saat Cahaya Mulai Terlihat

**Saat Cahaya Mulai Terlihat**

* * *

 _When the lights come on, everybody's screaming_

 _Lighters in the sky, everybody's singing_

 _Every word to every song to a girl to take it home tonight_

 _When the lights come on, everybody's feeling_

.

-Jason Aldean, Lights Come On-

.

Mata Sakura terpancang kearah televisi yang tengah menayangkan berita. Berita tentang kasus pembunuhan yang tengah hangat dibicarakan selama dua minggu ini. Sedikit banyak Sakura tahu seluk-beluk kasus ini. Ia sendiri yang meng-autopsi korbannya. Namun soal penyelesaian kasus ini, ia sendiri tak tahu.

"Sasuke, kau tahu kasus ini? Orang yang semula dijadikan tersangka itu adalah orang yang tadi kita temui. Yang bersama Ino" Sakura bertanya sambil menelengkan kepalanya sedikit kearah Sasuke yang duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sasuke melirik kearah televisi sekilas, sebelum kembali larut dalam ponselnya, "Aku tahu,"

"Kau tadi sempat mengobrol dengannya, kan? Lalu bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah benar bukan ia pelakunya?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sebenarnya ia masih meragukan Sai, apalagi sahabatnya sendiri, Ino belakangan ini dekat dengan pria itu. Ino sendiri mengatakan dia pria baik-baik, namun tetap saja Sakura khawatir.

"Kurasa ia tak bersalah. Lagipula polisi sendiri kan yang menyatakannya tak bersalah?" Sasuke menaruh ponselnya di meja kecil dekat ranjang, lalu matanya beralih ke televisi.

"Ya, tapi… nyatanya pelakunya belum tertangkap hingga saat ini. Lagipula, hasll autopsinya ganjil" ujar Sakura sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Ganjil?"

"Luka ganda. Dengan dua alat pembunuh. Menurutmu mengapa pula si pelaku harus menggunakan dua senjata yang berbeda? Nyatanya penyebab tewasnya korban akibat luka yang pertama. Luka kedua amat dangkal, hanya mengenai tulang rusuk" Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menuju ranjang, lalu meneruskan, "Selain itu juga ada butiran polimer yang tertinggal dilukanya"

"Polikarbonat, kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandangnya. Mata Sakura melebar kaget, bagaimana ia tahu?

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau menuliskannya di laporan autopsi, kan? Jelas kau yang menyusun laporan itu karena disana ada tanda tanganmu" jawab Sasuke santai, tak sadar jika Sakura kini sudah mendekatinya dengan tatapan penasaran. "Tunggu. Laporan itu kan laporan rahasia milik kepolisian. Mengapa bisa ada ditanganmu?"

"Nyatanya kepolisian bekerjasama dengan DIH" balas Sasuke ringan. Sakura kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke yang sedang duduk. "Kerjasama? Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku…..apa hubungannya?"

"Detailnya tak bisa kuceritakan. Aku juga baru bergabung dengan kasus ini sore tadi. Yang jelas….."

"Lalu bagaimana? Bagaimana polimer itu bisa sampai ke jantungnya?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Kurasa kita pernah membuat perjanjian untuk tidak membicarakan soal pekerjaan di kamar tidur"

"Oh, ayolaaaah" rengek Sakura. Kini ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, sementara Sasuke masih menatapnya santai. "Dan kurasa yang mengusulkan perjanjian itu kau, Sakura"

"Sasuke! Dari cara bicaramu itu kau pasti sudah tahu semuanya, kan? Lekas beritahu!" Sakura bahkan tak sadar jika intonasinya meninggi. Sasuke sendiri malah terkekeh, lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengambil remot TV, "Kurasa aku sudah mengantuk, Sakura"

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura setelah televisi dimatikan. Pria itu sekarang menekan sakelar lampu dan mulai menyalakan lampu tidur, "Apa kau tidak mau tidur?"

Sakura menyipitkan mata, tapi kemudian ia menyerah, dengan alis masih bertaut ia berjalan menuju sisi ranjang yang biasa ia tempati. Sekilas ia melihat Sasuke sedang tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan sambil bersembunyi dibawah selimut. Tatapan Sakura masih memicing saat ia meraih ujung selimut dan mulai berbaring, "Tak ada sarapan sebelum kau menceritakannya"

"O-oh ayolah Sakura. Kasus ini tak ada hubungannya dengan sarapanku," Sasuke mengatakannya diselingi tawa. Sakura memiringkan badan kearah Sasuke sambil tetap memicingkan mata, "Tidak ada sarapan pokoknya"

"Astaga" desah Sasuke akhirnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Besok pagi sebelum sarapan, oke?"

Sakura mendeliknya galak, sementara Sasuke masih terkekeh. Sakura akhirnya mendesah, lalu memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata. Kemudian ia merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat didahinya sebelum ia jatuh tertidur.

-ooo-

"Aku mau pulang sekarang" ujar Ino setelah seorang dokter baru saja menutup pintu ruangan setelah selesai memeriksa keadaannya. Sai yang sedang berdiri dipinggir ranjang segera protes, "Apa kau bilang? Dalam keadaan seperti ini kau bilang mau pulang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja" tukas Ino. Matanya lurus memandang Sai yang tengah mengernyit. Sai masih tak setuju. "Tidak. Aku tak akan ambil resiko dengan…."

"Sai," potong Ino dengan suara melemah. "Kau dengar kata dokter tadi? Aku hanya periu minum obat dan istirahat. Menginap selama apapun di rumah sakit takkan menyembuhkan penyakitku. Jadi aku minta tolong padamu untuk antarkan aku pulang sekarang,"

Sai membisu. Pria itu mungkin berpikir bahwa omongan Ino memang benar. Maka selama beberapa detik pria itu hanya diam sambil menatap Ino lekat-lekat, yang dibalas Ino dengan tatapan memohon.

Kemudian Sai mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Ino.

"Kau tunggu sebentar disini. Aku akan ke bagian administrasi" ujar pria itu lalu berjalan kearah pintu. Ino hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis. Lalu memejamkan mata sambil menunggu Sai kembali.

Beberapa bulan lalu ia merasa amat senang karena paru-parunya membaik: ia tak perlu bergantung pada tabung oksigen setiap detiknya. Namun itu semua bukan berarti kanker hilang sepenuhnya dari tubuhnya. Sewaktu-waktu, dalam keadaan yang tak menguntungkan ia bisa saja merasa sesak tiba-tiba, seperti hari ini. Karenanya ia selalu membawa tabung oksigen di dalam mobilnya.

Selang lima belas menit, pintu ruangannya terbuka. Sai masuk bersama dua perawat yang segera membantunya berdiri dan membereskan tempat tidurnya. Setelah semuanya selesai, kedua perawat itu pergi, menyisakannya dan Sai berdua disana.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sai. Ino mengangguk. Lalu sepuluh menit berikutnya mereka sudah berada dalam mobil Sai yang terparkir di _basement_. Sai menyalakan mobilnya dan mereka segera meluncur keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa?" tanya Sai sambil terus memandang jalanan didepan. Ino menoleh Sai sekejap, "Aku yakin. Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah tidur yang nyenyak"

Sai hanya mengangguk dan tak berkomentar lebih jauh. Ino sesekali meliriknya untuk melihat ekspresi pria itu. Namun hanya ekspresi datar yang dilihatnya.

"Omong-omong…..biaya rumah sakit tadi, akan kuganti…"

"Tidak usah." Potong Sai cepat. "Anggap saja sebagai penebus rasa bersalahku"

"Tapi kau tidak…."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah karena mengajakmu ke pantai malam-malam begini. Sekarang tak usah membahas biaya lagi, oke? Kita akan pulang dan mobilmu akan kuantarkan besok pagi" untuk kali kedua Sai kembali memotong perkataan Ino. Ino bahkan baru ingat mobilnya masih terparkir di restoran. Namun ia tak ambil pusing, ia hanya mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela.

Ia hanya berharap paru-parunya takkan semenyebalkan ini lagi lain kali, jika ia sedang bersama seseorang. Bahkan Sakura sampai pergi mengunjunginya jauh-jauh ke Odaiba demi melihat keadaannya. Lain kali ia akan selalu bersama mobilnya, bersama tabung oksigennya.

Namun ternyata harapan Ino tak terkabul. Dadanya kembali nyeri saat mobil mereka hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter lagi dari rumahnya. Namun kali ini napasnya baik-baik saja. Maka dengan gerakan yang amat normal, Ino merogoh tasnya, mencari obat. Sialnya isi tasnya terlalu banyak hingga ia kesulitan menemukan botol kecil berisi obat cadangannya. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai muncul didahinya. Menetes menuju pipinya. Dan berakhir di bajunya.

Dan sialnya, ia segera panik.

Jika sudah panik, maka napasnya akan tersengal. Dan tepatnya itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Maka mau tak mau Ia lebih dulu mengambil _Oxygen Boost_ -nyadan menghirup oksigen dari sana dengan rakus.

Sementara Sai yang melihat tingkah laku Ino segera menghentikan mobil di tepi jalan, lalu segera membantu Ino dengan panik.

-ooo-

Shisui menatap Rin Uchiha yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya. Tak hanya ia, beberapa pasang mata yang ada disana juga melakukan hal serupa ; menunggu penjelasan Rin.

"Jadi pertama, pelaku masuk ke apartemen korban sebagai tamu, artinya korban membukakan pintu dan mempersilakannya masuk. Setelahnya, sesuai keterangan teman korban di Rumah Produksi, korban tak mengunci pintunya lagi," Rin memulai ceritanya. Darui, salahsatu polisi berseragam disana mengangguk, "Ya, itu menjelaskan mengapa tak ada tanda-tanda pembobolan pintu disana"

"Kemudian, yang ini menurut saya, mereka sempat berbincang didalam apartemen, tepatnya di ruang kerja korban. Buktinya, ada dua gelas disana" lanjut Rin yang segera disambut anggukan yang lain. "Setelah itulah pembunuhan terjadi. Saya tak tahu apa motif pembunuhannya, tapi yang jelas pelaku menggunakan senjata lain untuk menusuk jantung korban,"

"Jadi artinya, pisau yang menancap di rusuk korban itu hanya kamuflase?" tanya Yugao. Rin mengangguk. Shisui mulai dapat membaca apa maksud pelaku menggunakan dua senjata berbeda untuk membunuh satu orang, "Agar kita menyangka pisau itulah senjata pembunuhnya, kan? Jika kita menganggap senjata pembunuh sudah ditemukan, maka kita takkan melakukan penggeledahan lagi"

"Betul sekali. Letnan. Bahkan jika kita menemukan hubungan antara korban dan pelaku pun, kita takkan melakukan pencarian senjata lagi di rumah pelaku karena kita sudah menemukan senjatanya di TKP. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan pelaku" tukas Rin. Rin memang ahli di bidang forensik, dan Shisui adalah polisi lapangan. Tugasnya mengurusi dan menangkap penjahat, bukan menyelidiki.

"Ya, saya mengerti. Hipotesismu sangat masuk akal. Nah, mari kita lanjutkan. Jadi pertama ia menusuk korban dengan senjata miliknya, begitu? Lalu ia mencabut senjata pertama, mengambil pisau di dapur korban dan menelusupkan pisau itu ke luka tusuk tadi, seolah-olah ia membunuh korban dengan pisau dapur itu"

"Tepat. Namun sayangnya pisau itu tidak ia tusukkan dengan sudut yang sama dengan luka pertama. Sehingga pisau itu bahkan tak sampai ke jantung, hanya menusuk rusuknya" terang Rin lagi. "Itu yang membuat dokter menyimpulkan soal keterlibatan dua senjata disini"

Shisui mengangguk-angguk, "Siapa dokter yang mengautopsinya?"

"Dokter Sakura" jawab Yugao. Shisui hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum kembali bertanya, "Lalu? Bagaimana dengan polikarbonatnya? Bagaimana bisa ditemukan di jantung korban?"

"Oh, itu….sebentar. Saya akan ambil pisau peraga dulu di Lab. Forensik" ujar Rin kemudian berderap keluar ruangan.

-ooo-

"Astaga, aku sudah berjanjii akan menceritakannya, bukan? Oh ayolah, aku membutuhkan rotiku sebagai alat peraga," rengek Sasuke saat Sakura memberinya tatapan maut di meja makan saat mereka sarapan esok harinya. Sakura bahkan memicingkan mata saat Sasuke meminta roti bagiannya.

Sakura akhirnya membawa sepiring roti gandum isi cokelat dari dapur dan meletakannya di depan Sasuke. Sasuke segera berdiri sambil meraih sebuah pisau dapur yang terletak di atas meja. Sakura memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Anggap saja roti ini adalah keping CD yang terbuat dari polikarbonat. Dan yang kupegang ini adalah senjata pembunuh, kemudian aku menghancurkan CD itu dengan pisau seperti ini," Sasuke menusuk roti gandum itu dengan pisau di tangannya. Tidak terlalu kuat namun cukup untuk membuat pisau yang ia pegang berhasil menembus setangkup roti gandum itu hingga ke dasar. "Meskipun aslinya ia menusuk CD itu amat kuat, karena emosi. Hingga CD itu agak hancur. Atau…kau mau aku menghancurkan piring ini sebagai contoh?"

"Ah, tidak, Sasuke. Terima kasih," Sakura segera meringis. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, kemudian melanjutkan, "Lalu lihat, aku mencabut kembali pisau ini dan bagaimana penampakan pisau ini setelah aku menusukkannya ke roti ini?"

Sakura mendekat untuk melihat lebih seksama pisau yang digenggam Sasuke, "Ada serpihan gandum dan selai cokelat yang tertinggal di pisau itu,"

"Tepat sekali. Polikarbonat itu juga menempel di senjata saat pelaku mencabutnya dari CD, lalu ia menggunakan senjata itu untuk menusuk korban. Kau mengerti, kan? Darah yang lengket akan membuat pecahan polikarbonat itu menempel dalam luka"

"Ooh! Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Ya, itu sangat masuk akal. Baik, hutangmu sudah lunas. Sekarang, makan sarapanmu dulu, Sasuke. Biar aku ambilkan susu" dengan semangat Sakura berderap menuju dapur sementara Sasuke mulai menyantap roti gandumnya.

Tak lama Sakura muncul sambil membawa segelas susu dan meletakkannya di meja. Setelahnya ia duduk dan menikmati sarapannya sendiri. "Jadi apakah kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?"

"Namanya sudah ada. Tinggal lokasi. Hari ini kami akan mencarinya"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, "Oh ya, bagaimana kau bisa merancang hipotesis tadi? Maksudku, bisa berpikir persisnya seperti itu?

Sasuke mengunyah rotinya dulu hingga halus, lalu menelannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

-ooo-

"Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, ha? Tidak, Ino. Bagaimana jika tengah malam… astaga, tidak, tidak. Akan kuantarkan kau ke rumah orangtuamu." Ujar Sai dengan napas tersengal. Mereka baru saja tiba di rumah Ino setelah ia setengah mati memaksa Ino untuk kembali ke rumah sakit akibat paru-paru Ino yang mendadak sakit.

Pemaksaan setengah mati-nya gagal. Ino bersikeras ingin pulang ke rumahnya dan tidur. Ia bahkan menahan setir mobil dan melakukan perlawanan lain. Akhirnya Sai menyerah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sai. Setelah aku minum obat…."

"Baik-baik saja, katamu? Tadinya kupikir apa yang katakana memang benar, tapi nyatanya? Nyatanya kau kembali sakit bahkan sebelum sampai ke rumah. Tidak. Tuliskan alamat orangtuamu. Akan kuantarkan kau kesana." Sai bersikeras mengantarkan Ino ke rumah orangtuanya karena kondisi Ino amat buruk di matanya. Ia tak mau dituduh macam-macam jika terjadi sesuatu pada Ino…..

"Tidak! Jangan bawa-bawa orangtuaku! Mereka terlampau sibuk. Dan aku tak mau menjadi beban mereka untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dengar, aku bisa menangani ini, Sai. Percaya padaku" ujar Ino dengan tampang memohon. Rahang Sai mengeras. Napasnya tak beraturan, padahal napas Ino kini sudah baik-baik saja. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja tak ada yang menjamin gadis itu takkan sesak lagi. "Dasar keras kepala"

Hening sejenak. Kini Ino memakai alat bantu pernapasan karena tak mau ambil resiko. Wajahnya masih pucat meski napasnya sudah normal. Tadi ia sudah meminum beberapa pil dan keadaannya sudah stabil.

"Kalau begitu saudara atau kerabat?" tanya Sai lagi. Tetap tak mau meninggalkan Ino di rumah ini sendirian. Ino menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku akan tidur disini mala mini. Sekarang kau…."

"Kalau begitu telepon mereka dan suruh menginap disini," Sai tak mau menyerah. Ino kembali menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku. Baik. Baik. Saja. Aku sudah minum obat, kau lihat? Dan aku berjanji akan tidur dengan alat bantu ini hingga pagi. Sekarang…"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menginap disini." Tandas Sai frustasi. Detik berikutnya mata Ino membulat kaget. Sai mencoba memberikan penjelasan tambahan agar ucapannya tadi tak terdengar gila, "Mungkin kau sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi ini, namun aku tak terbiasa melihatnya. Dan hari ini, kau terakhir kali pergi bersamaku, dalam kondisi buruk dan aku meninggalkanmu tidur sendirian disini. Apa kata orang jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu? Mungkin aku yang akan dibunuh orang-orang itu,"

Ino mendesah, "Kau berlebihan, Sai. Percayalah, aku…"

"Aku takkan pergi dari sini kecuali ada kerabatmu yang datang kesini" ujar Sai sambil melipat tangannya didada, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Ino kembali mendesah, "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi…..tak apa jika kau menginap disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya sebenarnya. Tapi kau percaya padaku, kan? Aku takkan melakukan apapun. Demi Tuhan. Aku akan tidur di sofa ini dan yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berteriak jika terjadi sesuatu," ujar Sai cepat. Punggungnya kembali menegak karena agak panik, kemudian melanjutkan, "Atau meneleponku jika tak kuat berteriak"

Ino tertawa, "Astaga. Ekspresimu seperti anak kecil yang meyakinkan orangtuanya bahwa ia tidak mencuri kue. Tidurlah di kamar tamu lantai dua. Disini dingin."

Sai terdiam sejenak. Dari ekspresinya terlihat sekali bahwa Ino lelah. Tapi ada kilatan ketenangan dalam matanya. Menurutnya gadis itu memang kuat, namun tetap saja pasti terselip rasa tenang jika ada yang menemaninya, kan? Tapi masalahnya, apakah gadis ini memercayainya?

"Tapi aku takkan memaksa menginap disini jika kau tak mau. Daripada aku menginap tapi kau tidur dalam kegelisahan karena ada laki-laki yang menginap di rumah ini, lebih baik aku….."

"Tenang saja, Sai." Potong Ino dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang lelah dan pucat, "Aku memercayaimu, kok"

-ooo-

"Awalnya aku punya beberapa hipotesis mengenai mengapa polikarbonat, zat kimia yang digunakan di industri, bisa sampai di jantung korban" jawab Rin saat Shisui bertanya mengapa Rin bisa sampai pada kesimpulan itu. "Tapi aku merasa hipotesis yang ini yang paling masuk akal"

Darui menyahut, "Benar juga, pelaku kesal dengan korban karena suatu alasan, menusuk CD itu, lalu membunuhnya. Begitu?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu" timpal Rin.

Kemudian semua orang diruangan itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Mencerna atau bahkan membayangkan rentetan kejadian yang terjadi di TKP dua minggu lalu. Setelah masing-masing berhasil mendapatkan bayangannya, Shisui memulai kembali pembicaraan. "Penyelidikan kasus ini kuhentikan sementara, menunggu tertangkapnya tersangka, barulah kita akan mendapat kepastiannya"

Iruka lebih dulu merespon, "Menunggu? Kita benar akan menyerahkan soal penangkapan pada DIH?"

"Kau pasti mendengar berita soal tertangkapnya organisasi Kriminal kelas kakap beberapa bulan lalu? Itu hasil kerja mereka. Dan Kisame diduga kuat merupakan bagian dari organisasi itu. Artinya ini bagian mereka. Kita tak dapat berbuat banyak karena data-data organisasi itu mereka yang memiliki," jelas Shisui. Anggota lain tampak menyimak. Yugao bahkan bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana? Apakah mereka sudah melakukan pencarian?"

Shisui menjawab dengan ragu, "Entahlah, mungkin mereka sedang pergi ke penjara bawah tanah mereka untuk melakukan interogasi"

-ooo-

"Si Brengsek itu mengkhianati kami beberapa tahun lalu. Dia benar-benar brengsek!" umpat Deidara dengan emosi saat Juugo menyodorkan foto KIsame sambil menanyakan apakah pria berambut kuning itu mengenal Kisame apa tidak. Seperti dugaan Juugo, Kisame memang keluar dari organisasi itu beberapa tahun lalu, sesuai dengan bekas luka berbentuk silang yang dengan sengaja ditorehkan untuk menutupi tato lambang _Sumiyoshi-kai_ di lengan atas Kisame.

"Apa kau tahu dimana rumahnya?" tanya Juugo. Kini ia sedang berada di ruang interogasi penjara bawah tanah. Ia kemari bersama Temari dan Sasuke, namun tentu saja jika urusan interogasi ia takkan membiarkan gadis tak sabaran dan pria kelewat dingin itu yang menanganinya.

"Aku tahu! Berikan aku kertas dan pulpen! Aku akan menuliskan alamat dan tempat yang sering dikunjunginya padamu! Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menyeret Si Brengsek itu ke penjara! Aku tak sudi jika aku mendekam dibalik jeruji sementara keparat itu menghirup udara bebas diluar sana!" teriak Deidara menggebu-gebu. Juugo hanya tersenyum simpul. Ternyata keputusannya memilih pria ini yang pertama di interogasi tak salah. Deidara adalah pria ceroboh yang mudah sekali terpancing. Dengan begini Juugo tak usah repot-repot menginterogasi tahanan lain.

Juugo segera menyodorkan kertas dan pulpen yang segera disambut dengan semangat oleh Deidara. Ia menuliskan alamat kelewat menggebu hingga seperti orang kesetanan sementara Juugo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Pasti dibalik kaca dua arah yang terbentang di satu sisi ruangan ini juga Sasuke sedang tersenyum.

"Ini! Seret dia ke penjara! Jangan lupa bilang padanya bahwa aku yang membocorkan alamatnya!"

Juugo menerima kertas itu dan membaca sederet alamat serta beberapa tempat yang sering dikunjungi Kisame. Bahkan pria itu menuliskan garis besar ciri fisik dan kebiasaannya. Dilihat dari dendam Deidara yang membara, kemungkinan Kisame melakukan pengkhianatan kepada organisasi ini sebelum dirinya menyatakan keluar. "Pegang janjiku, Dei. Aku akan menangkapnya. Tunggu kabar dariku, oke?"

"Jangan kirim ia ke selku! Aku muak melihat wajahnya" sungut Deidara. Juugo tertawa, "Baiklah, itu urusan nanti. Kurasa alamat yang kau tuliskan ini cukup lengkap. Aku bisa memercayaimu kan, Dei?"

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku menuliskan alamat palsu sementara aku menyuruhmu menangkapnya." Deidara merasa tersinggung. Juugo kembali tertawa, "Oh, santai, Kawan! Aku hanya bercanda. Makan siang nanti akan kuberi kau menu khusus, oke? Dan jika Kisame tertangkap, aku akan menyuruh agen yang berjaga untuk memberimu makan malam ekstra"

Deidara tersenyum miring, "Menarik sekali. Jangan lupa ekstra steik untuk malam nanti karena aku yakin keparat itu pasti ada di antara tempat yang barusan kutulis"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi untuk menangkap keparat-mu itu." Juugo bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia membuka pintu ruangan lain, namun ia tak masuk kesana, "Hei! Alamat sudah kupegang. Kalian siap?"

Sasuke yang tadinya sedang berdiri mengamati kaca dua arah yang tersambung dengan ruang interogasi berbalik saat Juugo membuka pintu. Senyumnya segera muncul, "Iming-iming makan malam ekstra-mu ternyata berhasil, ya?"

"Hahaha, bisa saja kau." Sembur Juugo saat kedua rekannya mulai berjalan mendekatinya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Temari tersenyum tipis kearah Juugo saat jarak mereka semakin mendekat, "Aku sudah siap"


	8. Saat Pengejaran

**Saat Pengejaran**

* * *

 _Almost, almost is never enough_  
 _So close to being in love_  
 _If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you_  
 _Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_  
 _But right here in each other's arms_

.

-Ariana Grande ft. Nathan Sykes, Almost is Never Enough-

.

Telunjuk Sasuke terulur untuk menekan bel yang terpasang di sebelah kanan atas pintu sebuah rumah kecil yang tampak tua. Suara bel sayup-sayup terdengar dari dalam, namun tak ada tanda-tanda pemiliknya akan segera membukakan pintu.

Maka Sasuke membunyikan bel, sekali lagi.

Kali ini terdengar derap langkah dari dalam. Langkah itu semakin mendekat dan akhirnya sampai di pintu. Seorang pria bermata kecil membukakan pintu, alisnya bertaut saat matanya memindai Sasuke dari kepala hingga kaki, lalu tanpa basa-basi berkata, "Aku tak butuh pemeriksaan nyamuk. Toh aku jarang ada di rumah,"

"Ah. Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi kami diwajibkan untuk memeriksa bak mandi warga sekitar sini tanpa kecuali karena ada dua orang yang tinggal satu blok dari sini minggu lalu telah meninggal akibat demam berdarah. Kami mengkhawatirkan bak mandi anda tercemar…."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh! Lebih baik kau pergi saja ke rumah warga lain," pria yang dikenali Sasuke sebagai Kisame Hoshigaki itu mulai marah. Namun tentu saja Sasuke takkan menyerah semudah itu.

"Oh, jika anda tidak bersedia kami melakukan pemeriksaan jentik nyamuk, petugas pembasmi nyamuk akan datang langsung ke rumah anda pada…."

"Baiklah, baiklah! Cepat masuk dan bereskan urusanmu!" bentak Kisame sambil membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar. Tanpa bicara lagi, Sasuke segera masuk dan matanya mulai memindai keadaan di dalam rumah. Ruang tamu rumah itu tak begitu besar, juga hanya terdapat perabot standar seperti sofa dan meja. Yang menarik perhatian Sasuke ialah jajaran pedang yang tergantung di bagian dalam rumah, tepatnya di ruang keluarga. Mulai dari Wakizashi, Tanto, Daito sampai Katana. Sasuke mulai menyambungkan apa yang dilihatnya dengan kasus yang sedang ia tangani. Pedang. Mungkinkan itu senjata pembunuhnya?

"Ah, sebelum saya memeriksa bak mandi anda, saya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal," Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Kisame yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Pria bermata kecil itu berhenti sambil mengerutkan kening, "Lekaslah,"

"Berapa hari sekali anda membersihkan bak mandi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan semacam _notes_ kecil dan pulpen. Kisame menjawab dengan malas, "Seminggu sekali, mungkin? Entahlah, aku jarang ada di rumah"

Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu kembali melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan terkait sanitasi sambil melhat sekeliling rumah, yang dijawab oleh Kisame dengan malas. Jelas sekali pria itu ingin Sasuke segera enyah dari sini.

"Wah, apa anda kolektor pedang?" ujar Sasuke antusias sambil menatap jajaran pedang yang terpajang di salahsatu bidang dinding ruang keluarga. Kisame mengangguk, "Ya. Itu pedang legendaris semua, kau tahu?" ujarnya bangga. Sasuke mengangguk sambil memasukkan kembali pulpennya kedalam saku, "Ya, aku tahu beberapa. Apakah kau menggunakannya juga atau hanya untuk pajangan saja?"

Kisame membuntuti Sasuke yang mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi, "Tentu saja aku pakai. Aku mengusasi beberapa beladiri menggunakan pedang. Tak mungkin aku hanya menyia-nyiakannya hanya terpajang di rumah,"

Sasuke mengangguk seklias. Ia menyalakan senter lalu mulai menyorotkan senter kea rah bak mandi, memerhatikannya seksama sambil menekan sebuah tombol pada kabel hitam yang berada dibawah kerah bajunya.

Ia tidak bicara apa-apa selagi menyorotkan senter dan memeriksa bak mandi karena Kisame memerhatikannya dari pintu kamar mandi. Setelah satu menit, Sasuke selesai.

"Bak mandi anda bebas jentik nyamuk. Kami tak perlu mengirim pasukan pembasmi nyamuk kemari," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan melangkan ke pintu. Kisame hanya mengangguk, lalu mengantar Sasuke hingga ke pintu.

Sasuke sengaja membuat tangannya sibuk dengan berpura-pura memeriksa barang bawaannya yang terselip di saku baju dan celana, sehingga mau tidak mau Kisame yang membukakan pintu lebih dulu.

Sasuke melakukannya karena dibalik pintu ini beberapa rekannya siap untuk meringkus Kisame.

-ooo-

"Selamat pagi, Sai" sapa Ino yang tampak sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu di dapur. Sai sendiri hanya garuk-garuk sambil berjalan mendekati dapur, "Selamat pagi. Sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Setengah jam lalu. Aku melongok ke kamarmu dan melihatmu masih tertidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan, dan…. Apakah kau sengaja tidur dengan pintu terbuka atau lupa untuk menutupnya?"

Sai kembali menggaruk kembali rambutnya yang berantakan, "Sengaja. Agar suaramu terdengar jika suatu saat kau berteriak meminta tolong."

Ino menghentikan sejenak aktivitas memasaknya, menatap Sai. Sai sendiri hanya menautkan alis tak mengerti, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja…. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku sejauh itu," timpal Ino, wajahnya agak memerah namun Sai yang baru bangun tidur tak terlalu memerdulikannya. ia berjalan hingga sampai ke meja konter, memerhatikan Ino yang sedang sibuk dengan…sandwich?

"Duduklah, Sai. _Sandwich_ ku sebentar lagi selesai. Oh ya, aku juga membuatkanmu kopi," ujar Ino sambil berbalik dan meraih secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul. Sai sudah duduk saat kopi itu sampai dihadapannya, "Wah, terima kasih. Darimana kau tahu aku suka kopi?"

Ino tersenyum, "Kau selalu memesan kopi saat kita makan bersama, bukan?". Sai menelan ludah, memangnya sesering itukah ia makan bersama gadis ini? Namun ia tak menimpali, ia lebih tertarik mencoba kopi yang nampak menggoda dihadapannya. Setelah mencoba, ia segera mencobanya, "Aku membuat kopi setiap pagi, namun rasanya tak pernah seenak ini"

Ino mendongak dari _sandwich_ setengah jadinya, lalu tertawa, "Tunggu hingga kau mencoba _sandwich_ nya _"_

Sai menenggak kopinya perlahan. Ia tak bohong soal kopinya yang enak. Ino memang punya selera yang baik soal makanan, tapi ia tak tahu gadis itu bisa membuat kopi seenak ini. "Kupikir kau lebih baik membuka kedai kopi saja"

Ino tertawa lagi, "Aku bersedia membuatkanmu yang seperti itu setiap hari. Asal kau mau mengambilnya kesini setiap pagi,"

Sai tak menjawab, masih sibuk dengan kopi panasnya. Setelah cangkir kopi itu kosong, ia memerhatikan Ino yang masih memasak. Gadis itu menguncir kuda rambutnya yang panjang sementara tubuhnya dibalut dengan celemek berwarna pastel. Sai baru sadar ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Ino tanpa _make-up_.

"Kau tinggal sendirian? Dirumah sebesar ini?" tanya Sai sambil menatap langit-langit rumah Ino yang tinggi. Rumah ini terlalu mewah untuk ditinggali seorang gadis seorang diri.

"Yap" timpal Ino "Orangtuaku tinggal terpisah denganku, masih di kota ini."

"Mengapa terpisah?"

"Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Aku bosan melihat kesibukan di rumah. Lagipula mereka juga jarang ada di rumah. Jadi aku memilih tinggal sendiri saja" Ino meletakkan irisan tomat didalam sandwich, lalu membuka laci dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Sibuk? Apa pekerjaan mereka?" Sai bertanya lebih jauh, ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuatnya bicara lebih banyak pagi ini. Ino meliriknya sekilas, "Kau tahu Hotel Yamanaka?"

Tentu saja ia tahu, hotel itu besar dan berbintang…. "Oh astaga. Aku baru sadar nama keluargamu Yamanaka. Jadi…. Ayahmu pemiliknya?"

"Begitulah," Ino menaruh sehelai roti diatas _sandwich_ , lalu membawa dua piring _sandwich_ ke meja konter. "Yap, _sandwich_ buatanku sudah jadi"

Sai sendiri masih memikirkan kenyataan soal Hotel Yamanaka itu. Ini menjelaskan mengapa ada mahasiswi yang bahkan belum bekerja, tinggal sendirian di rumah mewah, dengan Audi pribadinya. Kini ia tahu alasannya.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah ke meja makan," Ino melepas celemeknya lalu membawa dua piring _sandwich_ itu ke meja makan. Sai mengekor, dan satu menit kemudian, mereka sudah mulai makan.

Namun Sai tiba-tiba berhenti mengunyah di suapan pertamanya, menatap Ino, nyaris melotot. Ino balas menatapnya ngeri, ada apa dengan _sandwich_ nya? "Ada apa?"

Sai menelan makanannya dulu sebelum menjawab, "Aku tak tahu kau pandai sekali memasak"

-ooo-

Darui baru datang saat mendapati Letnan Shisui sedang menelepon dengan wajah serius. Atasannya itu seharusnya _shift_ malam, kan? Lalu apa yang membuatnya bertahan hingga sesiang ini? Darui melirik jam, pukul sembilan. Pastinya ada sesuatu yang membuat atasannya itu rela menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di kantor.

Letnan Shisui menutup telepon tepat saat Darui sampai ke mejanya.

"Ada apa, Letnan?" tanyanya saat melihat raut wajah atasannya yang tidak biasa. Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menjawab, "Kisame Hoshigaki sudah tertangkap,"

Darui tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Apa? Kapan? Lalu sekarang dimana ia?"

"Pagi ini. Sekarang sedang diinterogasi di markas DIH. Ia akan diantarkan kesini siang nanti, setelah interogasi. DIH menyuruh kita membentuk penjagaan ketat saat Kisame dipindahtangankan karena ia amat licin." Jawab Letnan Shisui dengan sedikit menggebu. Darui tak sabar menunggu siang, pasti hari ini kantor akan ramai, bukan hanya oleh polisi yang berjaga, tapi juga oleh wartawan. Kasus yang menggantung selama nyaris tiga minggu ini akhirnya terpecahkan.

"Bentuk tim khusus untuk mengawal pelaku. Juga adakan _briefing_ akhir terkait kasus ini dengan forensik, untuk mempersiapkan konferensi pers yang juga diadakan hari ini. Kau _shift_ pagi, kan?" perintah Letnan Shisui dengan semangat. Darui juga mengangguk dengan semangat, "Segera dilaksanakan, Letnan"

"DIH memperingatkan kita ggar berhati-hati. Penjahat ini licin dan jago beladiri, aku mendapat kabar bahwa peringkusan pelaku di rumahnya pagi ini tergolong sulit dan melukai beberapa agen," ujar atasannya lagi. Darui hanya mengangguk, lalu keluar ruangan untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

-ooo-

Sasuke memegang kompres es batu yang ia tempelkan ke pipi kanannya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Beberapa saat lalu, Kisame berontak dengan brutal dan terjadi pertarungan dramatis antara ia, Temari, dan beberapa pasukan laras panjang lawan Kisame. Ia sebisa mungkin tak ingin melukai Kisame Karena akan repot jika membawanya ke markas dalam keadaan terluka. Namun apa daya, akhirnya setelah pertarungan fisik selama lima belas menit dengan pemegang sabuk hitam Aikido -Kisame- yang melelahkan, petugas bersenjata terpaksa melepaskan peluru yang akhirnya bersarang di tangan dan bahu Kisame.

"Hei, Sasuke. Yang tadi itu sungguh mengesankan" seorang pria yang memakai rompi antipeluru diatas kemejanya bertepuk tangan sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil mengompres pipinya yang lebam. Sasuke menyipitkan mata, "Jangan bilang kau menikmati pertarungan itu dan hanya diam menontonnya sampai selesai. Sialan kau, Neji!"

Neji tertawa, "Hahaha! Kapan lagi aku menyaksikan pertarungan siaran langsung antar pemegang sabuk hitam? Tapi itu sungguh mengesankan, Sasuke. Bahkan mungkin petugas bersenjata tadi tak kunjung menembaki Kisame karena terpesona dengan aksimu tadi"

"Sialan," umpat Sasuke. Dahi dan pipinya kini berdenyut-denyut akibat pukulan Kisame tadi. Keadaan Kisame juga tak lebih baik darinya. Mukanya babak belur, tambahan dua luka tembak akibat aksi brutalnya. Menyusahkan.

Kini Sasuke hanya duduk sambil mengompres pipi sementara petugas lain sedang menggeledah rumah Kisame. Soal menggeledah, itu bukan tugasnya.

"Butuh bantuan paramedis, Agen Uchiha?"

Seorang agen wanita bertanya padanya, Sasuke segera menggeleng, "Hanya lebam"

Agen itu mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya. Sasuke melihat dua orang agen sedang menurunkan satu persatu pedang yang terpajang di dinding rumah, ia segera berseru, "Kurasa kau tak usah memeriksa semuanya. Periksa dulu pedang Tanto nya. Dari segi ukuran, Tanto-lah yang paling cocok dengan deskripsi senjata pembunuh."

Petugas tadi mengangguk, lalu segera mengambil Tanto yang tersimpan rapi dalam sarungnya. Memotretnya, lalu membawanya keluar. Ia yakin sekali senjata pembunuhnya Tanto, dan ia juga yakin sekali Kisame yang melakukannya sendirian. Tinggal menunggu Juugo membuatnya mengaku di ruang interogasi, lalu menyerahkan Kisame pada polisi. Lalu kasus selesai.

"Reaksi luminol negatif pada semua pisau di dapur rumah ini. Sepertinya pedang yang tadi senjata pembunuhnya" ujar salah seorang petugas. Sasuke hanya mendengar dari kursi makan tempatnya duduk sekarang. Ia melepas kompresannya, lalu bangkit, berjalan mendekati salah seorang agen, "Apa penggeledahannya masih lama?"

"Tidak. Tak ada apa-apa lagi di rumah ini. Tak ada jejak darah atau semacamnya. Semua benda tajam sudah diamankan. Ada apa? Apa kau butuh ke rumah sakit, Agen Uchiha?" tanya agen wanita itu sambil memerhatikan lebam yang menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Sasuke segera menggeleng, "Jika sudah selesai, aku akan ke markas menyusul Juugo"

"Oh silakan. Pergilah bersama agen lain, nampaknya kondisimu kurang baik untuk menyetir" sarannya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas, lalu menghampiri Neji yang sedang berbincang dengan warga lain di luar rumah. Tepat saat Sasuke sampai di hadapannya, pembicaraan Neji dengan warga itu selesai, perhatian Neji segera terpusat pada Sasuke, "Tidak ke rumah sakit saja?"

"Tidak perlu, bodoh. Ini hanya lebam. Kau tak ada kerjaan, kan? Lebih baik kita kembali ke markas" usul Sasuke yang segera disambut tawa Neji. "Bilang saja kepalamu sakit! Dasar keras kepala. Ayo kuantar kau ke rumah sakit!"

"Demi Tuhan, Neji. Aku tak apa-apa! Ayo lekas! Aku ingin menguping interogasinya bersama Juugo."

Neji mencibir, namun akhirnya mengambil kunci mobil dan mulai melaju ke markas.

-ooo-

"Kau tidak mandi, Sai?" tanya Ino saat dirinya baru selesai mandi, handuk masih melilit di kepalanya bahkan saat ia mulai melangkah menuju ruang keluarga.

Sai yang sedang menonton televisi menoleh, "Aku tak membawa baju ganti, Ino"

Ino tertawa, "Benar juga, ya. Dan maaf, aku tak bisa meminjamkan pakaian untukmu, Sai" Ino duduk disamping Sai sambil membuka lilitan handuk di rambutnya dan mulai mengeringkan rambut. Sai menoleh kearahnya dengan mata membulat, Ino menatapnya heran, "Ada apa?"

Sai segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi, "Tidak apa-apa"

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali mengeringkan rambut. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia duduk terlalu dekat dengan Sai begitu sikunya menyentuh lengan Sai saat ia melilit kembali rambut panjangnya dengan handuk. Ino segera bergeser ke samping. Membuat jarak dua jengkal dengan tempat Sai duduk.

"Bagaimana tesismu?" tanya Sai. Sebenarnya Ino agak heran mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sai lebih sering berbicara daripada sebelumnya, tapi tak apa, toh ini perubahan yang bagus. "Baru setengah jalan. Setelah ini aku akan mulai serius mengerjakannya. Aku takkan pergi kemana-mana lagi,"

Sai tersenyum miring, "Seharusnya aku tak mengajakmu ke pantai,"

"Oh, demi Tuhan, Sai! Hentikan omong kosong soal pantai. Pantai itu indah, aku tak bohong. Akunya saja yang lemah," ujar Ino tak peduli sambil menonton televisi. Sai kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi tetap saja aku harus menebusnya,"

Ino menoleh antusias saat mendengar kata 'menebus', "Makan malam gratis di restoran lagi?"

Sai tertawa, "Astaga, ini bahkan masih pagi, Ino. Aku takkan membawamu keluar malam-malam lagi. Makan siang saja, oke? Kau pilih sendiri restorannya."

Ino bertepuk tangan heboh, "Baiklah! Astaga, kau baik sekali, Sai. Oh ya, setelah makan siang juga kau sebaiknya diam di studio dan menuntaskan pekerjaanmu, Sai"

Sai menoleh, mengerutkan kening, "Pekerjaan?"

Ino menghela napas berat, "Apa kau lupa masih mempunyai proyek film yang belum selesai?"

-ooo-

Shisui melirik arlojinya, pukul satu siang.

Kini ia bersama polisi lain sedang bersiap di depan pintu belakang kantor polisi, menunggu pelaku yang akan sampai sebentar lagi. Entah darimana dan sejak kapan para wartawan sudah ikut berkumpul disini. Namun tentu saja mereka hanya boleh menunggu diluar.

"Letnan! Mobil mereka sudah mendekati gerbang!" seru salahsatu petugas yang berjaga di gerbang, membatasi para wartawan agar tak masuk. Shisui hanya mengangguk. Toh ini hanya menyerahkan pelaku saja. DIH pasti sudah memborgol pelaku, bukan?

Gerbang dibuka. Jepretan _flash_ kamera mulai bertebaran saat mobil hitam polos melaju masuk halaman kantor polisi. Dua mobil lain menyusul di belakang. Polisi yang berjaga tampak berteriak meminta pers yang menyerbu masuk untuk mundur, menjauh dari gerbang.

Shisui melangkah maju saat orang-orang berbaju hitam mulai keluar dari mobil. Dua orang dari mereka menuntun pelaku yang memakai baju putih-putih dengan tangan terborgol. Petugas polisi segera menyambut, mereka mengapit pelaku dan menggiringnya menuju kedalam kantor. Saat itu gerbang belum berhasil ditutup. Shisui menyipitkan mata karena serangan _flash_ wartawan semakin menggila. Dua mobil hitam yang mengawal pelaku kini sudah keluar lagi melalui gerbang, tersisa satu mobil yang tadi membawa tersangka. Ia mendekati salahsatu agen yang turun dari mobil, Agen Juugo.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya," Shisui menyodorkan tangannya pada Agen Juugo, yang disambut dengan hangat oleh pria tinggi besar itu. Agen Juugo tersenyum, "Sama-sama. Aku hanya menginterogasinya, berterimakasihlah pada agen yang meringkusnya tadi. Beberapa rekan saya terluka saat adu fisik melawan tersangka di rumahnya tadi pagi. Makanya kusarankan agar….."

Agen Juugo bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat terdengar suara kaca pecah dari belakang. Shisui menengok kaget, lalu menyaksikan pelaku berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju gerbang. Seluruh petugas polisi yang berjaga disana berusaha mengejar, namun kecepatan berlari pelaku amat mengagumkan. Shisui sendiri baru mulai berlari mengejar satu detik kemudian. Agen Juugo berlari masuk mobil yang segera melaju mengejar pelaku. Sirine mulai bersahutan dibelakangnya dan saat Shisui mencapai gerbang, pelaku sudah pergi melaju dengan motor curian. Kumpulan wartawan menepi ketakutan, Shisui dengan jelas melihat motor pelaku melaju dengan kecepatan menakutkan membelah jalanan yang lengang. Dibelakangnya beberapa mobil patroli mulai mengejar. Namun tentu saja sudah tertinggal jauh.

Situasi kacau. _Flash_ kamera kembali bertebaran, memotret apa saja yang bisa dijadikan berita. Termasuk wajah bingung Shisui yang hanya bisa bertolak pinggang, menatap bingung jalanan sambil berpikir mengapa pelaku bisa kabur ditengah penjagaan ketat polisi, memecahkan kaca, membobol borgol, berlari menembus penjagaan polisi dan dengan kecepatan mengagumkan segera menghilang menggunakan sepeda motor.

Ia sungguh tak mengerti.

-ooo-

Sasuke mengusap perban di pipinya sebelum memakai helm.

Setelah berdebat panjang dengan Neji, dan setelah mampir sebentar ke markas ia akhirnya pergi menyusul Temari ke rumah sakit karena lebam di pipinya semakin berdenyut-denyut. Temari pergi lebih dulu begitu peringkusan usai karena ia menderita luka cukup parah.

"Dapat darimana helm itu? Bukankah tadi kau kesini dengan ambulans?" tanya Sasuke heran begitu melihat Temari berjalan mendekat sambil membawa helm. Temari hanya menyengir, sama seperti dirinya, wajahnya juga luka-luka.

"Meminjam di pos jaga. Tak apalah, kapan-kapan saja mengembalikannya. Aku tak mau diantar ke markas dengan ambulans, aku ikut denganmu saja," ujar Temari sambil menatap motor besar yang dinaiki Sasuke. Motor itu bukan milik Sasuke-milik DIH-, dan Sasuke mengendarainya karena ia malas membawa mobil dinas yang besar-besar. "Yasudah, naiklah"

Temari baru memakai helm saat suara mesin motor yang berderu kencang membelah jalanan. Menyita seluruh perhatian orang disekitar rumah sakit karena siang itu jalanan lengang. Mata Sasuke melebar saat melihat Si Pengemudi. Bukankah itu Kisame?

Baju putih-putih, ya, itu memang Kisame.

Pernyataannya diperkuat oleh lengkingan sirine yang sahut menyahut di belakang. Demi melihat itu semua, maka Sasuke segera menyalakan mesin motornya, berteriak menyuruh Temari untuk segera naik, lalu segera tancap gas.

Jaraknya belum terpaut jauh dengan motor Kisame, dan ia pasti bisa mengejar lebih leluasa dibanding mobil. Motor lawan motor. Baiklah, Sasuke bersumpah takkan melepaskan Kisame kali ini. Dibelakangnya Temari sepertinya mengumpatkan sesuatu, namun Sasuke tak mendengar, satu-satunya yang ia prioritaskan saat ini ialah Kisame. Bagaimana pula ia bisa kabur?

Telinga Sasuke bergemuruh oleh mesin motor Kisame dan motornya sendiri. Jalanan tak begitu ramai, hanya satu-dua mobil yang beralalu-lalang, yang segera minggir mempersilakan kejar-mengejar brutal antara motor Kisame dengan motornya. Tapi tak lama Sasuke segera menyadari sesuatu, ada yang ganjil disini. Sebuah Cadillac hitam selalu mengekor motor Kisame sejak tadi, sama seperti dirinya, juga mobil patroli dibelakang sana.

Awalnya Sasuke tak menyadari, tapi lama kelamaan, setelah mobil-mobil lain menyingkir, Cadillac itu tampak begitu mencolok dengan kecepatan tinggi dan arah yang sama. Seolah mobil itu memiliki satu tujuan dengannya dan para polisi; mengejar Kisame. Mungkin DIH juga ikut mengejar Kisame, namun tidak dengan Cadillac. Sasuke hapal benar berbagai jenis mobil dinas beserta platnya, dan Cadillac tak berada di antaranya.

Masalahnya, siapa yang berada dalam mobil itu?

* * *

 **#Catatan**

Reaksi Luminol adalah reaksi yang ditimbulkan cairan luminol (tersusun dari C8H7O3N3, H2O2 dan Hidroksida) saat mengenai bercak darah (baik yang sudah dihapus sekalipun). Saat dilihat dalam gelap, bercak darah tersebut akan berpendar kebiruan sehingga penyidik tahu bahwa pada benda tersebut, sebelumnya ada darah.


	9. Saat Penaklukan

**Saat Penaklukan**

* * *

 _Don't give up, don't let it get you down_  
 _Don't give up, don't think of leaving town_  
 _Don't give up, don't run away from it_  
 _Love will be yours in the end, my friend_

.

-Petula Clark, Don't Give Up-

.

"Ino! Apa kau punya nomor telepon Letnan Shisui?" tanya Sai sambil terus memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan amat tinggi. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah berkendara segila ini, namun apa boleh buat, keadaan memaksanya. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan pelaku pembunuhan rekannya kabur begitu saja, didepan matanya. Tadi ia dan Ino hendak pergi makan siang dan saat melintas di depan kantor polisi, seorang pria berbaju putih-putih sedang berlari seperti orang kesetanan kearah jalanan, lalu pergi melesat dengan motor curian dihadapan mobilnya. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera memacu mobilnya mengikuti pelaku yang sudah pernah ia lihat wajahnya dalam laporan kepolisian. Walau berikutnya ia menyesal karena telah kembali melibatkan Ino dalam bahaya. Namun apa boleh buat, tak ada waktu untuk menurunkan Ino dahulu.

"Punya! Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya?" Ino berteriak, berusaha mengalahkan suara mesin motor yang berderu-deru, serta suara sirine yang bersahutan jauh dibelakangnya. Dalam mobil yang bergerak tak stabil, Ino berusaha mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Bilang padanya suruh mobil patroli berjaga di pelabuhan! Aku yakin benar kini ia sedang menuju pelabuhan, lihat saja jalan yang dilaluinya!" Sai lalu menggigit bibir, di jalanan ini hanya ada motor pelaku, Cadillac-nya, serta motor yang sedari tadi mengekor mereka. Sai tak tahu siapa pengemudi motor itu namun ia menduga pria berjaket kulit itu salah satu aparat keamanan.

Ino mulai menelepon, berteriak saat berbicara dengan Letnan Shisui bahwa ia dan Sai berada di garis depan pengejaran. Namun apa pula yang bisa diperbuat Sai dan Ino dalam menghadapi penjahat macam ini? Entahlah, setidaknya Sai bisa membantu mengejar.

Jalanan ini memang biasanya kosong, dan kali ini juga. Namun tetap saja selalu ada kendaraan yang datang di kedua arah, dan sekarang pelaku mulai bertindak gegabah dengan melaju di jalur yang berlawanan arah.

Mau apa dia?

Pertanyaan Sai segera terjawab saat di kejauhan tampak sebuah Porsche melaju dari arah berlawanan dan pelaku dengan gilanya menyempet Porsche itu hingga pengemudi mobil mewah itu banting setir agar tak terjadi tabrakan. Alhasil Porsche itu kini melintang di jalanan dan beruntung Sai masih berkesempatan melaju mengejar motor pelaku sebelum Porsche itu menabrak mobilnya.

Sai selamat namun nampaknya satu motor pengejar yang sedaritadi beriringan dengannya tidak.

Entah motor itu berhasil mengerem mendadak atau kini sudah bertabrakan dengan Porsche yang melintang, entahlah.

"Astaga! Astaga!" Ino berteriak kaget disebelahnya. Napasnya tersengal.

Apa barusan? Napas? Oh Tuhan, Sai baru ingat Ino bisa sewaktu-waktu…. dan ia hanya berdoa agar itu tak terjadi sekarang.

-ooo-

Decit ban motor dan benturan antara helmnya dengan milik Sasuke memekakkan telinga Temari.

Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Sepersekian detik saja Sasuke telat menghadapi semua situasi ini, tamatlah riwayat mereka. Sebuah Porsche hitam kini melintang ditengah jalan, menutup tiga perempat jalanan dan tentu saja ini menghalangi jalannya, dan jalan mobil patroli yang bergerombol di belakangnya.

Seorang pria usia tiga puluhan pemilik Porsche keluar dari mobil, wajahnya memasang ekspresi tidak menyenangkan, tentu saja. Sasuke membuka kaca helmnya, "Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pria itu menggeleng, "Ada apa sih, sebenarnya? Siapa bedebah itu?"

Sasuke mengarahkan motornya menuju seperempat bagian jalan yang masih mungkin dilalui, "Dia buronan yang lepas. Tolong benahi Porsche-mu itu, jika butuh bantuan, hubungi polisi dibelakang"

Dan setelah itu Sasuke kembali memacu motornya untuk mengejar Kisame.

-ooo-

"Pelabuhan? Pelabuhan Tokyo, maksudmu?" Shisui menyumpal telinga kirinya dengan tangan agar suara Ino dalam ponsel yang ia tempelkan di telinga kanannya lebih jelas. Kepolisian dan media massa geger, tentu saja. Pria gesit bernama Kisame baru saja lepas dari pengawasan polisi di depan matanya. Kini kantor polisi ramai tak terkendali.

 _"Iya! Mobil patroll terdepan masih jauh di belakang sana, tidak bisakah kau mengusahakan hal lain?"_ suara Ino terdengar amat kecil karena suara mesin kendaraan yang mendominasi di seberang sana.

"Kami sedang mempersiapkan helikopter, Ino. Dengar! Sesampainya di pelabuhan, jangan keluar mobil dan jangan sekalipun berusaha mengejar pelaku dengan fisik. Tetap berada dalam mobilmu dan kabari aku tentang lokasi pelaku. Dia berbahaya." Ujar Shisui sambil berjalan mendekati helikopter yang akan segera lepas landas. Di seberang sana Ino nampak mengucapkan sesuatu yang pendek, namun suara gadis itu sudah tertutup suara helikopter yang memekakkan telinga. Jadi Shisui memilih menutup telepon dan berlari menuju rekan-rekannya yang sudah siap di dalam helikopter.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!" Shisui menutup pintu helikopter lalu segera memasang seatbelt. Tak lama kendaraan itu lepas landas, melaju membelah langit dengan kecepatan tinggi. Shisui tentu sudah menginformasikan soal tujuan utama mereka ke Pelabuhan Tokyo. Tapi, ayolah. Pelabuhan itu cukup jauh dari sini, Shisui tak dapat membayangkan Kisame melaju dengan kecepatan macam apa bisa sampai di sana secepat ini?

"Letnan! Siapa yang memberi informasi bahwa target ada di pelabuhan?" tanya Darui setengah berteriak, berusaha mengalahkan semua kebisingan yang ada.

"Kau Ingat Sai? Tersangka kita yang dulu?"

Darui mengangguk. Shisui melanjutkan, "Dia dan Ino mengekor motor Kisame dari belakang. Ini kebetulan yang bagus, kau tahu?"

-ooo-

Seratus meter di depan Cadillac Sai, Kisame nampak menanggalkan motornya sembarangan, lalu berlari kearah tumpukan peti besi yang tersusun rapi membentuk semacam labirin. Sai memacu mobilnya hingga mendekati tumpukan peti itu, namun karena jalan yang diciptakan antar peti itu terlampau kecil, mobilnya tak bisa ikut masuk.

"Kau diam disini, aku akan mengejarnya.."

"Tunggu!" Ino menarik kaus Sai saat pemuda itu tengah melepas _seatbelt_ nya. Gerakan Sai berhenti sejenak, matanya bersitatap dengan mata Ino yang membesar, "Jangan gegabah! Polisi menyuruh kita tidak keluar mobil sampai mereka tiba! Mereka bilang ia berbahay-"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan bedebah yang membunuh Kankuro lari begitu saja, Ha?" Sai meraih pergelangan tangan Ino dan melepaskan cengkeraman Ino dari kausnya. "Tak ada waktu lagi. kau jangan keluar dari mobil dan beritahu Letnan Shisui soal posisi kita, mengerti?"

Ino tak pernah melihat Sai semarah ini sebelumnya. Pria itu begitu kesal hingga urat-uratnya menyembul di bagian leher. Demi mendengar perkataan Sai yang tegas dan tak terbantahkan, Ino diam. Pria itu lalu membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menuju jalan setapak diantara ratusan peti besi yang menumpuk.

Apakah Sai akan baik-baik saja?

Ino menyimpan pertanyaannya untuk nanti. Kini ia mulai mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon. Namun teleponnya tak diangkat. Mungkin polisi itu sedang berada dalam helicopter atau…

Sebuah letusan senjata memotong jalan pikirnya.

Ino terlonjak di kursinya. Deru jantungnya merapat. Tangan kirinya refleks menggenggam kenop pintu sementara matanya menatap nyalang jalan setapak yang tadi dilalui Sai. Apakah….

Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai jatuh menyusuri dahinya. Ia melihat kanan-kiri, tak ada orang. Alih-alih bagian pelabuhan yang ramai di datangi orang, Kisame malah lari ke bagian yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Semacam tempat penyimpanan barang atau apalah, yang jelas tempat ini begitu sepi tanpa seorangpun yang menunggui.

Ino merasa harus segera mengambil tindakan. Karena Letnan Shisui tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya, ia menelepon ke nomor darurat polisi, saat telepon tersambung, ia segera minta disambungkan dengan mobil patroli yang sedang melaju jauh di belakang mereka.

" _Tenang dulu, Nona. Tenang dulu. Sebentar lagi kami sampai di pelabuhan, oke? Sekarang jelaskan tepatnya di bagian mana-"_

"Tempat penyimpanan barang! Ad, ada ratusan peti yang ditumpuk, jalan setapak dan, dan…." Ino baru sadar ia mengatakannya dengan panik. Maka ia menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Tak ada orang disini. Tak ada pintu gerbang, tak ada apapun…"

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Berapa kali anda mendengar tembakan?"_

Ino baru akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab saat satu lagi letusan senjata memekakkan telinganya. Kali ini Ino menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok. Ia menggigit bibirnya kencang. "Kau, kau dengar itu, kan?"

" _Kami mendengarnya, Nona. Sekarang tolong jangan panik, oke? Tetap dalam mobil dan.."_

Ino sudah tak mendengarkan kata-kata polisi itu lagi. kini ia hanya duduk bersandar, berusaha mengatur napas sementara airmata mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

-ooo-

"Kita kehilangan jejak." Lapor Sasuke pada Juugo di seberang sana. Kini ia dan Temari tengah berada dekat pintu gerbang pelabuhan setelah menanyai petugas penjaga gerbang soal Kisame. Petugas itu mengatakan tak ada motor kebut-kebutan dan Cadillac yang menyerbu masuk gerbang, ataupun sekadar melewati gerbang. Artinya mereka tak masuk gerbang ini.

" _Lalu, kemana?"_ tanya Juugo frustasi. Suaranya berlomba dengan bisingnya sirine yang sudah mulai terdengar juga dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Aku pun tak tahu," sesal Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala frustasi. Ia mencoba berpikir keras, entah mengapa yakin sekali Kisame ada di suatu tempat di pelabuhan ini.

"Sasuke!" teriakan Temari di kejauhan membuat Sasuke menoleh. Tadi Temari masih berbincang dengan penjaga gerbang saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghubungi Juugo. Kini gadis itu tengah berlari kearahnya dengan tergesa.

" _Transito_ , Sasuke! Akses menuju kesana tak periu melalui gerbang utama ini! Ada kemungkinan Kisame pergi kesana!" Temari bahkan belum sampai di hadapannya saat mengatakan itu. Namun Sasuke segera berpikir cepat, gudang penyimpanan…..

"Hei, Juugo! Target pergi ke gudang laut. Sekarang kami akan menuju ke sana." Setelah itu Sasuke bergegas menyalakan motornya, sementara Temari juga mengambil langkah yang sama dengannya.

Bagaimanapun ia takkan membiarkan orang yang setengah mati di tangkapnya ini melarikan diri.

-ooo-

Sai berlari sekuat tenaga, namun sejauh apapun ia berlari Kisame tak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Sejauh ini ia hanya berlari tak tentu arah di antara himpitan barang-barang entah apa yang di tumpuk sedemikian rupa hingga hanya menyisakan jalan setapak yang berkelok-kelok.

Sai berhenti sejenak. Napasnya mulai tak beraturan. Sai baru akan mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menelepon Ino saat suara tembakan terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sai membalik badan, tahu persis suara itu berasal dari belakang, tak jauh darinya, mungkin hanya terpaut satu-dua kelokan. Sai mengendap mendekat, sempat berpikir apakah ia akan menghampiri pria bringas itu atau menelepon Ino. Namun menelepon pun tak akan mengasilkan kemajuan apa-apa, toh polisi kini pasti sedang kesulitan mengejar akibat Porsche yang tadi melintang itu. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah mengulur waktu atau mengekor kemana pria ini pergi. Atau melumpuhkannya.

Melumpuhkan? Bahkan Sai tak membawa senjata apapun, tongkat pemukul sekalipun. Bagaimana pula ia melumpuhkan penjahat licin yang kabur di tengah pengawasan polisi?

Namun Sai tak akan mundur, langkahnya sudah demikian dekat dengan asal suara tembakan tadi. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan…

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar.

Kali ini semakin dekat, dan Sai yakin ia dan pelaku hanya berjarak satu kelokan saja. Sai sudah menemukan posisinya.

Memberanikan diri, Sai melongokkan kepalanya ke arah kelokan yang di maksud, dan matanya melebar saat menyaksikan bahwa pelaku memang sedang berdiri di ujung lorong itu.

-ooo-

"Patroli terdekat! Laporkan posisi?" ujar Letnan Shisui melalui _walkie-talkie_ dalam genggamannya. Helikopter yang ia tumpangi belum juga sampai ke Pelabuhan Tokyo, secepat apapun mereka melaju.

"Lima ratus meter dari gerbang pelabuhan. Tapi Letnan, menurut informasi saksi yang membuntuti pelaku dari jarak dekat, Kisame tidak masuk ke gerbang."

Shisui mengenyit, "Lalu kemana?"

"Semacam gudang penyimpanan, kami akan berbicara dengan petugas penjaga gerbang dulu," Lalu Opsir itu memutuskan sambungan. Sebentar lagi helikopter akan sampai di pelabuhan, dan semoga saja semuanya belum terlambat.

-ooo-

Ino memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Jemarinya menggenggam erat kenop pintu Cadillac Sai, pikirannya berkecamuk, ia tengah perang batin. Suara tembakan tadi terngiang di benaknya sementara ia mendapati dirinya mulai menangis. Bagaimana jika Sai terluka? Tembakan selalu berarti buruk, namun apa pula yang bisa dilakukannya?

Sejak membuntuti pelaku yang kabur tadi ia memang sudah menduga jalan yang dituju memang bukan gerbang masuk pelabuhan yang ramai. Siapa pula yang akan melarikan diri ke tempat ramai macam itu? Namun Ino pun baru tahu ternyata ada bagian pelabuhan yang sepi macam gudang penyimpanan ini. Ini bukan gudang sebenarnya, karena berupa daerah terbuka yang luas, namun ia heran tak seorang pun berjaga disini. Ataukah tempat ini memang semacam tempat persembunyian gangster?

Ino bergidk membayangkannya. Maka berbekal bayangan buruk yang semakin memenuhi benaknya, ia membuka _seatbelt_ dan menoleh ke jok belakang, siapatahu ada semacam tongkat pemukul atau senjata lain. Maka setelah beberapa menit mencari, ia menemukan palu dan tang penyungkil di laci mobil. Ia tak tahu apakah benda ini akan berguna atau tidak, namun pada akhirnya Ino mengambilnya juga dan mulai melangkah keluar dari mobil.

Hati-hati Ino menoleh ke sekitar, tak ada orang. Maka ia berjalan cepat menuju jalan setapak di tengah tumpukan peti besi dan terus melangkah dalam diam sementara jantungnya berpacu tak karuan.

Ia bersumpah takkan berlari. Mencari masalah dengan paru-parunya dalam keadaan seperti ini hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Maka sambil terus menggenggam ponsel di tangan kanan dan palu di tangan kirinya, Ino terus berjalan, dengan harapan akan menemukan Sai dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

-ooo-

Pria berbaju putih itu tengah memunggungi Sai, kepalanya menunduk meneliti suatu benda yang berada dalam genggamannya. Sai melongokkan kepala lebih jauh kemudian menyadari bahwa pria itu tengah menggenggam sebuah pistol. Mengisi pelurunya, mungkin.

Sai tetap mengamati dalam diam, sementara tangannya merogoh saku, mengetik pesan dengan kilat kepada Ino, berisi suruhan untuk tetap diam di mobil dan menelepon polisi lagi untuk mengabari bahwa ia sudah menemukan pelaku.

Berikutnya Sai meneguk ludah. Ia tak berbekal apapun sementara pelaku bisa saja membunuhnya dalam hitungan detik, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengulur waktu, bukan?

Diluar dugaan, detik berikutnya pria berbaju putih itu membalik badannya, matanya bersibobrok dengan mata hitam Sai dalam gerakan cepat. Sai sempat kaget, namun ia dengan cepat segera menguasai dirinya.

"Diluar dugaan ternyata kau berhasil sampai disini," ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum sinis. Tangannya masih sibuk dengan pistol di tangannya. Entah pistol itu rusak atau bagaimana.

Sai meneguk ludah, "Ya, diluar dugaanku juga. Kau tahu? Cadillac memiliki mesin yang cukup tangguh, jika dibandingkan dengan motor curianmu itu."

Pria itu menghentikan kegitan mengutak-atik pistolnya dan melirik Sai, detik berikutnya ia tertawa, "Hahaha, bisa juga, kau. Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?"

"Memastikanmu masih hidup." Jawab Sai ringan. Kini ia telah sepenuhnya keluar dari kelokan persembunyian tadi. Ia berusaha rileks, tubuhnya bersandar pada peti besi sementara tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Pria itu tertawa lagi. Sai heran mengapa pria itu tidak menembaknya saat pertama kali melihatnya. Atau jangan-jangan dugaan pistol rusak itu memang benar?

"Jika pistol sialan ini tidak macet, aku pasti sudah melubangi kepalamu tadi," balas pria itu dengan suara berat.

Rupanya Tuhan tengah memperpanjang nyawa Sai.

Sai menghela napas diluar kesadarannya. Mengulur waktu mungkin bukan sesuatu yang sulit sekarang. "Kau mau mendengar saran dariku?"

"Katakan itu bukanlah omong kosong." Balas pria itu dingin. Suara semacam kokangan senjata menggema di tengah-tengah lautan peti besi. Berkali-kali. Nampaknya usaha pria itu membetulkan pistolnya belum membuahkan hasil.

"Membunuhku bukanlah pilihan yang baik, kau tahu? Kau hanya akan memperlama masa tahananmu." Ujar Sai tenang. Berusaha tenang lebih tepatnya.

Pria itu melirik Sai tajam, "Sudah kukatakan tak usah bicara omong kosong."

"Jika kau menyerahkan diri sekarang mungkin masa tahananmu takkan berpuluh tahun, namun jika kau membunuhku juga, masa tahanan itu akan berubah menjadi tahanan seumur hidup mung-"

"Diam kau!" teriak pria itu marah. Suaranya menggema. Sai menelan ludah untuk ke sekian kalinya. Kapan para polisi itu akan sampai?

Suara senjata terdengar lagi, kali ini mungkin benar-benar suara kokangan senjata, karena setelahnya pria berwajah tak menyenangkan itu mengacungkan pistol ke arah Sai, "Nampaknya kau belum tahu jika bernegosiasi dengan seorang pembunuh adalah pilihan yang buruk."

"Kau bahkan mengakui kau seorang pembunuh," desis Sai. Tak ada pilihan lain sekarang, bahkan lari pun menjadi pilihan yang buruk mengingat pria ini memiliki kecepatan lari yang mengagumkan. Berbalik dan lari hanya akan membuat Sai ditembak dari belakang, dan itu adalah pilihan yang lebih buruk daripada negosiasi.

"Ya! Lalu apa masalahmu, ha? Jika kau tak kemari mungkin kau masih hidup sekarang. Kau lihat sendiri kan tadi? Bahkan aku bisa mengalahkan puluhan polisi bodoh dan berhasil kabur. Dan mengalahkanmu? Haha, tak ada usaha apapun bagiku." Pria itu berkata menyebalkan sementara Sai dalam hati mengakui bahwa kata-kata pria itu sepenuhnya benar.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelum membunuhku, aku punya satu pertanyaan." Ujar Sai tegas, seolah tak takut pada moncong pistol jauh di depannya.

"Apa? Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati mendengarkan."

Sai menatap pria itu tajam, "Mengapa kau membunuh Kankuro?"

-ooo-

"Kami menemukan tempatnya!" teriak Temari pada ponsel yang ia letakkan dekat mulutnya. Suaranya berlomba dengan mesin motor Sasuke yang kini melaju menuju _transito_ tak jauh di hadapan mereka.

" _Dimana?"_ suara pria di seberang sana balas berteriak.

"Transito, kau tahu? Dari jalan utama akses gerbang, belok ke kiri!" Temari mengeraskan suaranya sementara motor yang ditumpanginya bersama Sasuke semakin dekat dengan Cadillac yang di parkir sembarangan di depan sana. Saat mereka sampai tepat di sebelah Cadillac itu, Temari segera turun dan memutuskan sambungan. Ia melihat motor curian yang digunakan Kisame tadi juga terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

"Kau bawa pistol?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepas helmnya terburu. Temari mengangguk, lalu mulai berjalan menuju jalan setapak di antara tumpukan peti.

"Kita mulai darimana?" tanya Temari pada Sasuke yang mulai berjalan mengekor. Sasuke belum menjawab saat sebuah suara tembakan terdengar di kejauhan. Keduanya berhenti sejenak, bertatapan, kemudian berseru nyaris bersamaan, "Sebelah kiri!"

-ooo-

Ino menatap pesan teks yang dikirim Sai sambil menggigit bibir. Barusan ia sudah menelepon polisi lagi memberitahukan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Polisi itu juga menyarankan agar ia tetap berada dalam mobil, namun mana ia bisa?

Ino terus berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak itu sementara Sai tak kunjung membalas pesan teks yang dikirimkannya. Ino tadi bertanya mereka sedang berada di 'labirin' sebelah mana namun jika Sai tak sempat membalas pesannya apakah….

Suara teriakan menggema tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ino membeku sesaat. Tahu persis gema itu datang dari sebelah mana. Maka sambil menggigit bibir ia meneruskan jalan cepatnya, di persimpangan berbelok ke kanan dan dalam hati berdoa agar tak langsung berpapasan dengan si pelaku.

Terdengar suara lagi, kali ini suara kokangan senjata. Ino mempercepat langkahnya, juga detak jantungnya. Kemudian samar-samar terdengar pembicaraan. Ino menggigit bibir dan ingin sekali berlari jika saja tak mengkhawatirkan kondisi paru-parunya.

Semakin mendekat denga asal suara, tanpa sadar Ino mempererat genggmannya pada palu, walau itu tak membantu apapun.

Percakapan itu semakin jelas, hingga akhirnya Ino berbelok lagi dan segera menemukan profil samping Sai yang sedang mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Mata Ino membesar, mempercepat langkah dalam diam sementara tak jauh darinya Sai sedang berjalan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Jelas Sai tak melihatnya karena ia datang dari sisi kiri Sai.

Ino hendak berteriak namun takut memperburuk suasana. Maka ia tak tahu lagi apa yang ada di pikirannya saat tiba-tiba kedua kakinya berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Sai yang masih mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Sai masih tak menyadari keberadaan Ino, dan Ino pun tak sadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya hingga ia menubruk tubuh Sai tanpa aba-aba diiringi suara tembakan yang memekakkan telinga.

Suara itu menggema. Memberikan efek dramatis pada otak Ino yang sekarang tengah berputar-putar tak karuan. Yang ia lihat hanyalah hitam, dan sesuatu yang ia tahu hanyalah tubuhnya yang menimpa tubuh Sai disertai rasa panas yang menjalar di bahunya.

Dan setelah itu Ino tak tahu apa-apa lagi.

-ooo-

"Ke sebelah kanan" teriak Temari sambil berlari menyerbu. Barusan suara tembakan terdengar dan jelas itu bukanlah pertanda baik. Ia dan Sasuke yang berlari di depannya berbelok ke kanan dan menemukan dua orang yang terkapar di tanah. Sasuke mengenali pria itu sebagai Sai dan barulah ia menyadari bahwa Cadillac itu adalah milik Sai. Dan wanita pirang itu…..

Astaga. Dia temannya Sakura.

Temari melepaskan tembakan peringatan ke udara, lalu berteriak menggertak. Sai terduduk lalu merengkuh tubuh Ino yang terkulai ke samping sementara Sasuke mengawasi mereka berdua khawatir.

Sasuke tiba lebih dulu dan langsung membidik tangan Kisame saat pertama kali berhadapan dengannya. Kisame langsung tumbang dengan pistol masih ada di tangannya. Ia mengumpat tak jelas dan Sasuke langsung melepaskan tembakan kedua yang mengenai bahunya.

Temari kembali berteriak menggertak. Tanpa ampun langsung berlari penuh emosi ke arah Kisame yang sudah terkapar walau masih berusaha bangkit. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kedua orang tadi masih terduduk disana.

"Demi Tuhan! Ino! Kau mendengarku?" Sai menggerakkan bahu Ino, berusaha berdiri sementara gadis yang menindihnya itu tampak terluka. Jelas ada darah disana.

"Tertembak di bagian mana?" Sasuke mengambil alih tubuh Ino sementara Sai berusaha bangkit. Ino tak sadarkan diri. Sai yang sudah bisa menguasai dirinya kini berjongkok di samping tubuh yang terkapar itu.

"Bahu. Dia tiba-tiba datang menyerbu saat Kisame hendak menembakku. Astaga, astaga. Aku tak tahu dia keluar dari mobil" Sai berseru panik sementara tangannya memeriksa nadi Ino. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Temari sedang berkelahi fisik dengan Kisame. Ia membidik sekali lagi dan pelurunya berhasil mengenai kaki Kisame. Pria itu tumbang. Dan setelahnya Sasuke tidak mau tahu lagi.

"Kau bawa dia dan lari ke arah mobilmu, mungkin-"

"Helikopternya sudah datang," potong Sai sambil melihat ke angkasa. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sai dan memang benar apa yang di katakannya.

"Lekas!" Sasuke membantu Sai mengangkat tubuh Ino, kemudian pria itu berlari menyusuri jalan setapak. Sasuke menghela napas lalu berbalik, menatap Kisame yang kini sudah terborgol dengan tubuh penuh luka.

-ooo-

Sai akhirnya sampai di ujung 'labirin' dengan napas tersengal. Terlihat sebuah helikopter baru saja mendarat dan tampak beberapa polisi berlari mendekatinya.

"Apakah masih hidup?" tanya salah seorang di antaranya. Sai mengangguk sambil terus berlari ke arah mereka. Polisi itu menoleh kearah rekan-rekannya, "Ada yang terluka! Panggil ambulans!"

Sai akhirnya sampai di hadapan polisi terdekat. Polisi itu menghentikan langkah Sai, "Turunkan dulu. Kita harus menghentikan pendarahannya."

Sai menurut. Ia menaruh tubuh bersimbah darah Ino di atas aspal, polisi tadi menekan luka tembak di bahu Ino dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya memeriksa napasnya.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Hingga polisi itu mendongak kearah Sai dengan ekspresi panik, "Ia sudah tidak bernapas"

* * *

 **#Catatan**

 **Transito** (Gudang Laut) adalah tempat untuk menyimpan muatan dari kapal atau yang akan di pindah ke kapal.


	10. Saat Cerita Berakhir

**Saat Cerita Berakhir**

* * *

 _I trust it all, I trust it all to You_

 _My dreams and all my plans_

 _I trust it all, I trust it all_

 _Forever I am changed, I'll never be the same_

.

-Bratt Stanfill, Trust it All-

.

"Apa maksudnya tidak bernapas? Ia jelas-jelas masih hidup!" lantang Sai yakin, meskipun ia meragukan ucapannya sendiri. Darui meletakkan telunjuknya di depan lubang hidung gadis pirang itu sekali lagi, namun nihil, tak ada tanda-tanda aktivitas pernapasan.

"Nihil," ujar Darui sambil menggeleng kearah Sai yang pasi. Pria itu mematung, sementara Darui berusaha merasakan detak jantung di pembuluh lehernya, namun entah mengapa tak berasa juga.

"Tunggu! Aku punya….. tunggu sebentar!" Sai berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Darui dan gadis pirang ini. Darui kembali memeriksa napas dan detak jantungnya saat seseorang memanggilnya, "Sersan Darui!"

Darui menoleh dan mendapati Lee sedang berlari kearahnya sambil membawa kotak P3K khusus. Tiba di sampingnya, Lee segera memeriksa gadis pirang ini, "Masih hidup?"

"Napasnya sudah tak ada. Aku tidak tahu jika detak jantung. Coba periksa." Setelahnya Lee segera menempelkan jemarinya ke bagian leher gadis itu beberapa saat, "Detak jantungnya lemah. Kita harus melakukan CPR"

Darui meletakkan kepala gadis yang sedari tadi dipangkunya di aspal, lalu mulai melakukan CPR. Sementara Lee mengeluarkan kasa dari P3K untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Bising di sekitar mereka, suara seruan-seruan, baling-baling helikopter, dan suara sirine berbaur menjadi satu. Namun yang perlu mereka risaukan hanyalah nyawa gadis Ini.

"Dia punya masalah dengan paru-parunya" Tiba-tiba Sai dengan suara tersengal muncul sambil membawa tabung oksigen ukuran kecil.

"Darimana?" tanya Darui sementara Sai sudah mulai memasangkan masker oksigen, dibantu oleh Lee. Sai nampaknya terlalu terengah-engah dan terlalu panik untuk menjawab, karena ia hanya menunjuk Cadillac-nya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

Selanjutnya tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi mereka bertiga melakukan upaya penyelamatan semampu mereka sembari menunggu ambulans datang.

-ooo-

Juugo mengernyit memandang tubuh penuh perban Kisame yang kini duduk di atas kursi dengan tangan terborgol. Pria berwajah kasar itu mendongak menatap Juugo yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, nampak menantang.

"Apa? Kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku dengan tatapan itu, Ha?" sembur Juugo kesal. Kisame tak menjawab.

"Coba jika kau tak kabur tadi. Maka kau takkan babak belur begini, kan?" Juugo nampaknya masih kesal dengan tatapan sengit Kisame yang ditujukan padanya. Juugo kemudian membungkuk untuk memperkecil jarak wajahnya dengan milik Kisame, lalu berbisik tepat di wajahnya, "Dan apa barusan? Kudengar kau baru saja dikalahkan seorang wanita. Hahahahha."

Wajah Kisame merah padam. Antara menahan malu dan amarah. Juugo kembali mundur, lalu membuka berkas yang sedari tadi ia genggam, "Baiklah, Kisame Hoshigaki. Kami masih ada satu urusan lagi denganmu. Pasti kau sudah tidak sabar pergi ke penjara yang amat sejuk itu, bukan? Nah, biar lekas selesai, sekarang marilah bekerjasama."

Kisame tetap membisu sementara Juugo menatapnya tajam, "Mengapa kau membunuh Kankuro?"

Hening sejenak. Juugo membuang napas kasar, lalu kembali bicara dengan intonasi tinggi, "Perlukah aku bertindak kasar lagi padamu!?"

Kisame bertahan membisu. Juugo tertawa sinis, "Kau tahu? Aku tak pernah bertindak kasar kepada orang yang kuinterogasi jika bukan keadaan darurat. Namun kau kasus lain. Bahkan darahku sudah mendidih saat menyeretmu kesini."

Bahkan saat Juugo mulai mengeluarkan pistol pun Kisame tetap membisu. Juugo biasanya paling mahir jika urusan interogasi, namun kali ini emosi sudah menguasainya lebih dulu, "Benar-benar tak mau buka mulut?"

Juugo mengangkat pistolnya ke udara. Kisame tetap diam. Hingga beberapa detik sebelum bagian belakang pistol itu mendarat di wajah Kisame, seseorang membuka pintu dan terkesiap melihat tindakan Juugo, "Woa, woah. Tenang, kawan"

Juugo menoleh, Sasuke sudah menahan tangannya dan kembali meletakkannya di samping tubuh. Sasuke masuk tanpa basa basi dan langsung duduk di kursi yang sedari tadi dibiarkan kosong, tangannya menggenggam sebuah bungkusan plastik.

"Kita langsung saja, ya?" tanyanya pada Kisame yang menatapnya sengit. Sasuke berdeham, "Tidak usah berbelit-belit bertanya mengapa kau membunuh Kankuro. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

Air muka Kisame berubah. Wajahnya sedikit banyak menunjukkan keterkejutan meski ia tetap bertahan dalam diam. Sasuke melemparkan bungkusan plastik di atas meja yang membatasi mereka, "Apa isi CD ini?"

-ooo-

Suara sirine ambulans sedari tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Meski sekarang Ino sudah masuk ruang UGD tetap saja itu tak menjamin gadis itu akan baik-baik saja. Masih ada berjuta harapan yang belum tersampaikan. Garis besar dari semua harapan itu, Sai hanya berharap Ino bertahan hidup.

Setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit menenangkan diri di ruang tunggu rumah sakit, seorang polisi wanita berjalan mendekatinya. Sai sudah menduga ini akan menjadi semacam interogasi lagi.

"Selamat sore, saya Sersan Karui dari Kepolisian Tokyo. Apa Anda siap untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan sekarang?" Polisi itu duduk di samping Sai, menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Sai membalas kembali dengan senyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kronologisnya Anda bisa sampai membuntuti Kisame dari mulai ia kabur dari kantor polisi hingga ke pelabuhan?" Sersan Karui bertanya dengan tenang. Sai menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "Saya sedang dalam perjalanan makan siang saat melewati kantor polisi, melihat ada kerusuhan disana, dan lebih jelasnya melihat seorang pria yang wajahnya pernah kulihat di televisi sebagai tersangka berlari dari gerbang menuju jalanan. Saat itu juga aku menduga dia kabur dari tahanan, maka aku terus mengikutinya hingga ke pelabuhan."

Sersan Karui mengangguk-angguk. Pertanyaan berikutnya, "Setelah sampai di transito, apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Saya memarkir mobil di dekat motornya, menyuruh teman saya mengabari polisi, lalu turun dan mengejar-"

"Bukankah sudah diperingatkan untuk tetap berada dalam mobil sampai polisi datang? Mengapa Anda mengambil resiko sebesar itu?" Sersan Karui memotong kalimat Sai dengan dahi berkerut. Sai merasa serbasalah, "Aku, tak bisa tinggal diam. Aku tahu mobil patroli akan sampai lebih lambat dari sebelumnya karena Porsche yang melintang-"

Tiba-tiba Sai melihat sepasang suami istri menyerbu masuk melalui pintu kaca rumah sakit. Para polisi yang berjaga di sekitar pintu segera menyambutnya. Suara parau sang istri bertanya dengan sisa tangis membekas di suaranya, "Apa yang terjadi pada anakku?"

"Anak Ibu terkena luka tembak-"

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa?" tangis perempuan paruh baya itu kembali pecah. Beberapa polisi berusaha menenangkannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa ia berada di lokasi penangkapan pelaku pembunuhan?"

"Ibu tenang dulu. Anak Ibu kini sudah berada di UGD. Kronologisnya akan kami ceritakan-"

"Tidak perlu nanti. Ceritakan sekarang saja padaku" seorang pria berambut pirang berkata tegas. Mata seluruh polisi yang ada disana kini terpaku padanya. Seorang polisi wanita mulai merangkul sang istri dan membawanya ke kursi terdekat. Sai menelan ludah, _ia harus menemui orangtua Ino_ , pikirnya. Maka setelah meminta izin pada Sersan Darui ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati kerumunan.

Salah seorang polisi sudah mulai menceritakan kronologis tertembaknya Ino saat Sai sampai disana. Dahi Ayah Ino berkerut setelah mendengar lengkap kisahnya dari polisi. Ia bertanya, "Saat itu Ino bersama temannya yang mana? Pria atau wanita?"

"Pria."

Ayah Ino bertanya lagi, "Lalu? Dimana orangnya?"

Jelas sekali pria ini bukan orang biasa. Dari cara polisi menyambutnya tadi orang ini pasti memiliki posisi penting. Sambil berjalan menuju pusat kerumunan, ia jadi teringat ucapan Ino soal orangtuanya yang sibuk. Juga soal Hotel Yamanaka. Maka sudahlah jelas semua. Jadi pria ini pemilik hotel itu? Tapi siapapun pria ini ia tetaplah Ayah Ino, dan bagaimanapun, sebagai seorang pria, Sai harus melakukan tugasnya; bertanggung jawab.

Tiba di pusat kerumunan, Sai beringsut mendekati seorang polisi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Ayah Ino, lalu berkata, "Disini. Saya yang bertanggungjawab atas tertembaknya putri Anda"

-ooo-

Mata Kisame terpaku pada pecahan keping CD dalam bungkusan plastik. Jelas ia terkejut. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Sasuke tertawa miring, "Dari tempat kau membuangnya, tentu saja."

Kisame masih menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi, namun Kisame masih menolak untuk menjawab.

"Baiklah. Aku tak mau buang waktu lagi. Jadi, Juugo, Kisame ini mengikuti sebuah lomba film pendek dan meminta Kankuro mengeditkan filmnya. Namun nampaknya film itu kalah," ujar Sasuke sambil mendongak pada Juugo yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Juugo memandang bergantian kawannya dan Kisame, sementara Sasuke melalui ujung matanya bisa melihat wajah terkejut Kisame.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu karena butuh uang dan kesal, ia datang ke apartemen Kankuro membawa CD berisi film yang kalah itu, membunuhnya karena amarah, mencuri uangnya, dan-"

"Aku tidak mencuri uangnya!" teriak Kisame. Juugo dan Sasuke saling tatap sejenak, alis mereka terangkat. "Oke, jadi kau tak mencurinya? Hmm.. berarti kami salah. Lalu jika kami salah, bagaimana kelanjutannya, Kisame?"

Kisame mendesis kesal, wajahnya merah padam. "Sejak awal keparat itu memang tak berniat membantuku."

"Hadiah lomba film pendek itu besar sekali. Pasti kau mengincar hadiahnya, bukan? Lalu apa yang membuatmu sampai membunuh Kankuro hanya gara-gara film itu?" kali ini Juugo yang bertanya.

"Ibuku meninggal di rumah sakit gara-gara kekurangan biaya, kau tahu!? Dan semua ini gara-gara keparat sombong itu! Padahal, padahal ia berjanji akan membantuku mencari biaya rumah sakit ibuku. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia selalu berkelit sibuk ini-itu saat aku memintanya membuatkan film pendek. Itu hanya film pendek berdurasi sepuluh menit!" ujar Kisame setengah berteriak. "Coba bandingkan dengan karyanya di layar lebar yang begitu canggih! Inti dari semua itu ialah ia memang asal-asalan membuatkanku film itu"

Sekali lagi Juugo dan Sasuke saling tatap. Kisame melanjutkan dengan nada lebih rendah, "Dan kau tahu apa akibatnya? Setelah film pendek itu dinyatakan kalah, ibuku merengang nyawa di rumah sakit karena aku tak mampu menutup biaya operasi. Ini semua salah si brengsek itu."

"Aku melihat jajaran pedang antik di rumahmu. Mengapa tak kau jual saja pedang-pedang itu untuk biaya rumah sakit?" tanya Juugo penasaran. Mengapa pula harus repot-repot ikut lomba film pendek dan membunuh orang?

"Tidak bisa. Pedang itu berharga. Pedang itu peninggalan leluhurku…." Erangnya. Sasuke mendengus, "Itu artinya kau yang brengsek"

Juugo menahan tawa sementara Kisame menunduk terpukul. Tak habis pikir pula dengan alasan orang ini membunuh. "Jadi karena itu pula kau mengganti senjata pembunuh? Kau menusuk Kankuro dengan pedang mahalmu itu, lalu baru sadar saat Kankuro sudah terkapar, dan kau tak mungkin meninggalkan pedang mahalmu itu disana, bukan? Jadi kau mencabut pedang itu, pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil pisau, menusukkannya pada luka tusuk Kankuro seolah-olah pisau itulah senjata pembunuhnya. Astaga, rumit sekali."

Kisame memandang Juugo dengan tatapan kosong. Juugo sendiri tengah mendengus geli.

"Tapi kau tak mau repot-repot menghapus darah pada pedang mahalmu itu. Kau hanya menggesek-gesekkannya pada bagian dalam sarung pedangmu. Darah di pedang memang hilang, namun menyisakan darah kering di bagian dalam sarungmu itu. Kau pasti tidak berpikir sampai kesana, kan?" sembur Sasuke. Kisame menyeringai, "Mana peduli aku soal darah"

"Yap. Dan karena sikap tak pedulimu itu kini kau resmi jadi pelaku. Aku malas mengurus pengadilanmu. Kuserahkan saja pada polisi." Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil kembali plastik berisi pecahan CD itu.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya, bukan? Mengapa pula kau perlu menanyaiku lagi?" Kisame bertanya polos. Kali ini Juugo mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke arah Kisame yang mendongak penasaran, "Karena kami membutuhkan pengakuanmu"

-ooo-

Inoichi Yamanaka mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya. Setelah Sai menjelaskan panjang-lebar keseluruhan kisah dari mulai pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ino, kasus Kankuro, hingga Ino yang kini berbaring dengan luka tembak menganga di bahunya. Sai awalnya mengira Ayah Ino akan menamparnya atau meninjunya, namun sedari tadi pria berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Ino sudah sadar beberapa saat lalu dan saat itu pula ibunya menyerbu masuk ke ruang rawat inap, sementara Sai masih terus melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Tak ada pilihan lain saat itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan saja pelakunya kabur sementara-"

"Aku mengerti, Nak. Aku mengerti" Untuk pertama kalinya sejak sekitar lima belas menit lalu, Inoichi membuka mulut. Sai menatap pria itu lekat. "Tidak usah meminta maaf. Tak ada yang salah"

Sai meneguk ludah. Rasa bersalahnya belum berkurang sedikitpun. "Tapi keputusan yang saya buat membahayakan anak Anda. Dan kemungkinan yang paling buruk akhirnya terjadi."

"Paling buruk? Tidak. Ino masih hidup, Nak. Luka tembak itu bahkan belum ada apa-apanya dibanding ribuan sel kanker yang hingga kini masih menggerogoti paru-parunya, asal kau tahu. Ia sudah puluhan kali terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Mungkin ini teguran karena aku tak benar menjaganya." Pria berambut pirang itu berkata dengan nada sedih.

Mata Sai melebar. Ia tak pernah berpikir sampai kesana. Teguran, katanya? Ia ingat benar Ino pernah berkata soal orangtuanya yang amat sibuk, tapi sungguh, ia tak sampai berpikir kesana. Sedari tadi ia sibuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Justru aku berterimakasih padamu," pria itu menatap Sai lembut. Seketika Sai jadi teringat akan ayahnya sendiri. "Terimakasih karena telah menjaga Ino"

Menjaga, katanya? Sai bahkan merasa tak melakukan hal apapun yang berarti.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" balas Sai bingung. Dihadapan orang tua ini ia jadi merasa seperti anak kecil lagi.

Inoichi Yamanaka tertawa, telapak kanannya menepuk pelan bahu Sai. "Aku tahu hal-hal tersirat yang kau sampaikan melalui kisahmu tadi. Ino memercayaimu, kau tahu?"

Sai hanya mengangguk. Agak tidak mengerti. Kemudian pembicaraan mereka terinterupsi Ibu Ino yang keluar dari ruang rawat inap di samping mereka. Wanita yang masih sembap itu memeberi kode kepada suaminya untuk masuk. Inoichi mengangguk, menepuk kembali bahu Sai, berpamitan.

Setelah Ayah Ino menutup pintu, Sai menatap Ibu Ino yang sudah menatapnya lebih dulu, lalu berdiri, hendak meminta maaf.

Namun Sai bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat wanita paruh baya itu berjalan maju untuk mendekapnya. Itu semua terlalu tiba-tiba hingga Sai tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sai masih disergap kebingungan saat wanita itu terisak di bahunya, "Terima kasih, terima kasih…."

-ooo-

Shisui sendiri yang tadi menggiring Kisame menuju mobil patroli setelah pria licin itu babak belur bertarung dengan Agen Temari. Kini ia sedang berjalan menuju ruang interogasi. Ia mengabulkan permintaan DIH untuk menginterogasi Kisame karena memang mereka yang meringkus Kisame di rumahnya. Dan menurut laporan anak buahnya, interogasinya sudah selesai.

Dan nampaknya anak buahnya benar.

Sebelum Shisui mencapai ruang interogasi, ia melihat Agen Juugo dan Agen Uchiha keluar dari ruang yang ingin ditujunya. Mereka sempat berbincang sejenak di depan pintu sebelum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Bagaimana?" Shisui bertanya ringan sementara kedua pria dihadapannya menghentikan pembicaraan dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Lancar, tentu saja. Orang itu benar-benar. Sampai Juugo Si Penyabar pun dibuat marah olehnya."komentar Agen Uchiha membuat ia dan Agen Juugo tertawa.

"Baiklah, jika begitu. Sisanya biarkan kami yang proses. Setelah ini pun akan digelar konferensi pers untuk menutup kasus ini. Yang penting kasus ini sudah selesai," Shisui berkata dengan yakin. Kedua agen di hadapannya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya," Shisui mengulurkan tangan, yang disambut bergantian oleh kedua pria dihadapannya.

"Kami hanya membantu Agen Temari," ujar Agen Juugo. "Jadi tolong tak usah libatkan nama kami di konferensi pers. Nanti publik akan berspekulasi macam-macam. Entah mengira kasus ini berhubungan dengan politik atau sindikat teroris atau apalah. Tau sendiri bagaimana kebiasaan masyarakat yang berlebihan"

Shisui tertawa. Memang benar. Jika inteljen terlibat maka masyarakat akan mengira kasus ini berbahaya. "Kami tak berjanji, karena tadi kalian lihat sendiri ada wartawan di depan gerbang tadi."

"Benar juga. Yah, kuharap kalian punya kata-kata bagus nanti jika ditanyai wartawan soal itu" ujar Agen Uchiha. Shisui tersenyum, lalu teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Agen Temari? Kulihat tadi ia terluka"

"Ah jika hanya luka seperti itu mana sudi ia ke rumah sakit. Tadi saja ia memaksa ikut ke sini jika tak kularang," jawab Agen Juugo ringan. Shisui tersenyum, mengangguk, _baguslah jika tidak apa-apa._

"Kalau begitu… kami pamit dulu, Letnan." Agen Juugo mengangguk sopan. Dibalas anggukan lagi oleh Shisui, lalu setelah megucapkan kata-kata perpisahan, mereka berlalu.

Sambil menatap punggung mereka menjauh, Shisui menghela napas, sekarang gilirannya.

-ooo-

Ino menatap Sai yang baru saja memasuki kamar rawatnya. Pria itu kini tengah berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat ia terbaring lemas. Menarik bangku, Sai lalu duduk di samping ranjang Ino.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu." Komentar Sai dingin, mata hitamnya lebih seperti menghakimi di banding mengasihani. Ino hanya menatap balik manik kelam itu datar, tersenyum tipis. "Kau tak layak mati sekarang"

"Kau juga" tandas Sai cepat. Terlalu cepat malah.

"Kau salah. Kau tak mengerti. Aku sudah puluhan kali berbaring disini, menahan sakit, bertanya-tanya apakah Tuhan akan mengambil nyawaku saat itu, namun nyatanya aku masih hidup hingga sekarang." Ino menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku sudah biasa merasakannya. Dan melihatmu, aku tak mau kau juga merasakannya; ketidakpastian antara hidup dan mati. Jadi biarlah aku, yang sudah terlalu sering merasakannya, menggantikan posisimu."

"Itu tidak masuk akal!" Sai berseru lantang sambil memajukan tubuhnya. Kilat kemarahan terlihat jelas di matanya. "Semua orang layak untuk hidup. Sehat ataupun sakit. Aku bisa saja menghindari tembakan itu dengan berlari, namun kau malah membahayakan dirimu sendiri."

"Kau bilang seperti itu karena kau tidak mengerti! Kau pikir aku tak merasakan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat jika orangtuaku menangis melhat keadaanku? Mengatur ulang jadwal mereka demi operasiku? Menghabiskan biaya tak terbilang untuk pengobatanku? Kau pikir aku tak merasa bersalah, ha?" Ino mulai terisak. Biasanya ia akan kuat. Walaupun teman-temannya menangis pun ia akan tetap tersenyum, ia akan menyimpan tangisnya untuk saat-saat sendiri. Namun, di depan pria ini, entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa.

"Jangan bilang kau memang berniat bunuh diri." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum sinis. Ino berusaha kembali berbicara di antara isaknya, "Aku yang memang sudah layak mati! Kau sehat dan…"

"Semua orang sama saja!" Sai bangkit dari kursinya, berteriak tak terkendali. "Benahi pola pikirmu! Apa kau tidak berpikir bagaimana aku menanggung dosa jika sampai kau mati, ha? Bagaimana aku berbicara kepada orangtuamu, Ino? TIDAKKAH KAU BERPIKIR SAMPAI KESANA?"

"Itu bukan salahmu! Aku yang melakukannya! Aku yang mendorong diri sendiri menuju target tembakan. Aku. Bukan kau!" nada suara Ino meninggi, isaknya semakin tak terkendali, padahal ia sudah sekuat tenaga meredamnya.

"Siapa yang akan peduli fakta itu? Semua yang melihatnya akan menganggap aku adalah pengecut. Yang membiarkan perempuan sepertimu menjadi bantalan peluru." Sai masih berbicara dengan nada tinggi, dengan kedua tangan bertengger di pinggang, dengan berdiri menatap dingin Ino yang kini terisak hebat.

Ino hendak menjawab lagi namun napasnya sesak. Isaknya semakin menjadi, kini ia tak berusaha meredam atau menutupinya. Ia membiarkan airmatanya turun tanpa ampun, mengeluarkan emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Sekitar satu menit Ino tenggelam dalam tangisnya, terlalu sulit bagi bibirnya untuk berbicara sepatahpun. Dan selama itu pula Sai berdiri menatapnya dingin, menghakiminya.

Detik berikutnya Sai kembali duduk. Tatapannya melunak. Tangannya terangkat dan saling menaut di atas ranjang.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya serak. Ino tak menjawab, masih sesak oleh isaknya sendiri, hanya menatap Sai datar.

"Aku hanya terbawa emosi, maafkan aku." Ulangnya, memberi penegasan. Ino mengangguk samar, tidak tahu persis apa alasannya untuk mengangguk. Sai kini menatapnya sendu, sementara Ino membalas dengan tatapan datar yang sama. Barulah ketika tangan Sai terulur untuk menggenggam sepasang tangan Ino yang bertaut diatas selimut, mata Ino melebar.

Sai terdiam selama beberapa saat, menatap kosong tangannya sendiri yang tengah memainkan jemari Ino dalam genggamannya. Ino menatap kea rah yang sama, namun dengan tatapan heran.

-ooo-

"Dulu aku menobatkan kau sebagai orang paling ceria yang pernah kutemui. Seperti tak ada beban. Jauh seperti aku yang hanya berkutat dengan pikiran pekerjaan." Ujar Sai sambil menerawang. "Saat itu aku iri, juga heran. Kau tak nampak memiliki masalah sedikitpun. Namun ternyata aku salah. Apa yang aku rasakan tak ada apa-apanya di banding yang kau rasakan."

Isakan Ino sudah berhenti. Namun tatapan Sai tetap terpaku pada jemari Ino yang kurus dan pucat. Diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Ino berkata, "Sejak dulu aku sudah tahu kau orang baik. Kau bukan pembunuh yang menyakiti temanmu. Walau saat itu seluruh mata polisi tertuju padamu."

Sai menyeringai, "Itu kesalahanku. Kekonyolanku. Tak perlu di bahas lagi. Toh bukti sudah menyatakan kebenaran."

"Kau menganggapku tegar, Sai? Tidak, kau salah. Aku hanya berpura-pura tegar. Berpura-pura kuat. Padahal sebenarnya…" di ujung kalimatnya, nada suara Ino berubah, menahan tangis. Tatapan Sai segera beralih pada Ino. Gadis itu berhasil menahan tangisnya. Sebagai gantinya, kalimatnya berhenti.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Sai mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Ino yang ringkih. Ino hanya tersenyum tipis, "Tanganmu…. Hangat."

Sai ikut tersenyum, baru sadar jika jemari yang sedari tadi di genggamnya begitu dingin. Jemari Ino mulai bergerak membalas genggaman Sai. Telunjuk pucatnya menyusuri ibu jari Sai yang melingkar kuat di tangannya. Sai menatap Ino sungguh-sungguh,"Jangan lakukan itu lagi,"

Ino menggigit bibir, sinar matanya terlihat ragu. Demi melihat keraguan itu Sai mengulang ucapannya, "Janji padaku, jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Ino akhirnya mengangguk, senyum tipis masih menghiasi bibir pucatnya. Sai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino, berkata lagi dengan nada rendah, "Kau perlu tahu jika nyawa setiap orang itu berharga."

Setetes airmata meluncur anggun dari pelupuk mata Ino.

Sai bermaksud ingin menyudahi sesi menangis Ino, maka ia bangkit dari kursinya, beralih duduk di tepi ranjang. Berharap tepukan di bahu gadis itu akan menenangkannya. Namun segera setelah Sai mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, Ino menubruk dan merengkuhnya erat. Gadis itu terisak pelan di bahu Sai, "Aku berjanji"

Sai mengelus-elus punggung Ino lembut. Berusaha menenangkannya. Menyampaikan melalui tiap inchi telapak tangannya bahwa gadis itu tak pernah sendiri. Bahwa gadis itu tak seharusnya menahan ini sendirian. Bahwa ia selalu ada untuknya.

Beberapa detik hening. Ino nampak tak berusaha menghentikan tangis kecilnya. Ino nampak membiarkan tangis itu tumpah sebagaimana mestinya. Seolah dengan turunnya airmata, beban di pundaknya ikut terangkat, dan semua kegundahannya sirna tanpa sisa.

"Jika kau berusaha tegar di depan yang lain….." Sai memulai pembicaraan. "Mengapa kau malah menangis di hadapanku?"

Perlahan Ino melepaskan pelukannya, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sai hingga pria itu bisa melihat mata sembapnya yang tengah menatap Sai ragu. Dengan ragu pula ia menjawab, "Karena aku memercayaimu?"

"Jadi kau tak memercayai teman-temanmu?" simpul Sai.

Ino menggeleng, "Berarti bukan itu jawabannya." Sai tersenyum tipis sementara Ino sedang berpikir.

"Ah, aku tahu." Ujar Ino akhirnya. Sai menaikkan alis, menunggu jawaban. "Karena aku memercayakan kesedihanku padamu."

Sai terdiam. Ino memercayakan kesedihannya padanya?

"Biar kuralat. Aku memercayakan semuanya padamu. Kesedihan-kesenangan. Aku tak merasa harus menyembunyikannya darimu." Ujar Ino jujur. Sai tahu persis Ino berkata dengan hatinya.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih," ujar Sai, juga dengan hatinya. Ino tersenyum penuh, sementara Sai mengulurkan tangannya menuju puncak kepala Ino. Membelainya pelan.

"Lekas sembuh. Gelar mastermu masih menunggu untuk di raih, bukan?"

Ino mengangguk semangat. "Ya. Lekas pulang. Filmmu juga masih menunggu untuk di selesaikan."

Sai tertawa lepas, begitu juga dengan Ino. Sai lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Baiklah. Aku akan luncurkan film itu tepat jadwal. Asal kau janji akan menghadiri gala premiernya."

Ino mengangguk dengan yakin. "Aku berjanji!"

"Ah iya, aku pernah menggarap film bertemakan medis. Satu yang kuingat ialah hormon-hormon yang bekerja dalam tubuh juga membantu proses penyembuhan." Ujar Sai tiba-tiba. Dahi Ino berkerut, "Hormon apa?"

"Namanya Endorfin" balas Sai singkat. Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk, Sai melanjutkan, "Hormon bahagia. Biasanya diproduksi saat olahraga, juga saat…"

"Saat?" tanya Ino penasaran. Namun Sai tidak menjawab, ia malah meraih wajah Ino, lalu mengecup lembut pipinya. Saat Sai hendak kembali mundur untuk melhat ekspresi Ino, gadis itu malah meraih wajah Sai dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup bibir Sai tak kalah lembut. Hanya dua detik. Setelahnya Sai menarik tubuhnya menjauh, terbelalak melihat ekspresi jenaka Ino dengan pipi yang memerah. Atau mungkin saat ini pipinya sudah memerah juga.

"Astaga." Komentar Sai singkat.

"Kupikir yang terakhir tadi lebih banyak menghasilkan Endorfin." Ujar Ino sambil menyeringai. Sai ikut tersenyum.

Kemudian tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk tergelak dalam tawa.

 **THE END**


	11. Balasan Komentar

Balasan Komentar

Halo! Maaf kelamaan karena Author sudah lama tidak menyentuh website ini T.T

Tapi izinkanlah Author memberikan balasan atas apresiasi yang udah diberikan teman-teman semua ^^

* * *

 **Tamiino ciao , Fina, hana109710 Yamanaka, koalasabo, RyuiMochi97, ernykim, Han, Juwita830**

Haloo, salam kenal kalian !

Terimakasih sudah mampir dan mengapresiasi karya saya ^^

* * *

 **De-chan**

Hihihi, soalnya ini adalah rangkaian series yang sambung-menyambung, so, di next series juga bakal ada Sai-Ino lagi, kok!

* * *

 **FlowerRara**

Halo! Hihii makasih yaa, dan doakan juga semoga lancar di fict berikut"nya

* * *

 **Bougenville**

Yap, you can called it sequel, or anything else, semoga menikmati ceritanya yaaaapp

* * *

 **Furasawa99**

Halo Furasawa, salam kenal, ya^^

Seneng banget nih kalo dapet review yang kritis, bisa sekalian belajar Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, hehe. Terima kasih banyak udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir, dan juga komentar-komentarnya yang membuat Author tambah semangatt!

Terima kasih yang amat banyak karena udah membetulkan EYD Author yang berantkan, hehehee

p.s. "will you let me scream?" jawabannya silakan teriak asal jangan ganggu tetangga, ya Furasawa ^^

* * *

 **WithSasu**

Halo, salam kenal juga^^

Yap, sesuai janji Author, Author sudah menyelipkan SasuSaku di series ini, agak banyak kurasa, mengingat ini lanjutan dari series yang sebelumnya. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^

* * *

 **Kazehayaza**

Haloo!

Hihihi, maafkan Author yang agak kurang ahli menulis bagian romance nya, mungkin efek kebanyakan nonton film Action dan pembunuhan (?). hahaha, Author juga ketawa sendiri kok pas nulis yang bagian Endorfin itu :D

* * *

 **Mat**

Boleh kok senyum" bego asal jangan di tempat umum, ya! :D YAP, doakan Author selalu sehat dan punya waktu luang agar bisa terus nulis, ya^^

* * *

 **Uculicious**

Halo, salam kenal juga

Yap ini tema favorit Author juga hehee. Terimakasih udah ngikutin fic ini dari awal sampe akhir ^^

* * *

 **Sang rembulan**

Halo salam kenall ^^

Wah Author dipeluk dan dicium sampe basah nih qkqkqkqkq, Maaf yaa atas lateupdate nya dan Author juga ngerasa masih ngga bisa update dengan waktu yang tetap (per minggu) karena terkadang ide muncul tidak tetap juga hehe.

* * *

 **Lovable Luv**

Halo dan salam kenal

Wah terimakasih sudah menikmati ^^ Aku memang newbie kok di dunia perfanfiksian ini hehehee

* * *

 **Ichinose Misuzu**

Salam kenal!

Yap, EYD Author memang masih berantakan heheee, maklumlah terakhir menyentuh buku EYD saat SMA dan sudah lupa-lupa pula…. Hehehe.

Hingga saat ini Author masih belajar cara nulis yang baik dari penulis-penulis favorit Author, (bukan dari buku EYD). Terimakasih udah mampir ^^


End file.
